Coming Back To You
by Yin of Yang
Summary: Marth is killed by past acquaintances of his girlfriend, Samus. He is gone but not for good. Given only one shot at being alive again, he must face trials to return from the dead. But things aren't so well with Samus and her past...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic! A little bit about my story.**

**Okay, I went a little odd with my story. I have two parts of this story but instead of making two different stories, I combined them to make a larger story. Why? To me it was simpler than having two different stories like that. You'll understand better when you see the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No part of Super Smash Bros. belongs to me. I believe I only own Ms. Harrington.

* * *

**

BEEP. BEEP. **BEEP.**

"Ugh…"

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!**

"Crap…"

**BEEP! BEEP! BE-**

"AAAAUGH!!! Shut UP!!!"

SMASH!!!

Samus slowly sat up in her bed. She stared out into thin air before she began to grumble to her self.

"Geez, my alarm clock was louder than normal… What time is it again?"

She snatched her cell phone off her charger and peered at the time with her sleepy blue eyes. Any trace sleepiness vanished as her eyes widened.

"8:40????!!!!!!! Holy shit, I'm late for school!!!!!"

Samus hopped out of her bed and hurriedly grabbed a brush to brush her disheveled hair. After tripping on several jeans and t-shirts, she found her school uniform. She quickly slipped into the sailor style uniform shirt with a red collar and tie and the school's symbol embedded on the collar. Samus hopped over to her bathroom sink while pulling up her long, pleated, red school skirt. She brushed her teeth as fast as she could and gave herself one last look before grabbing her red hair tie and rushing to the front door. She started pulling her long blond hair in a high ponytail and grabbed her bookcase her teeth as she continued out the front door. With her ponytail in place, she ran out the door and made her way to school.

.-:_____:-.

As Samus neared the school campus, she checked her phone again for the fifth time since she left.

"8:55…! Ooooooohh… I'm so screwed this time…!"

She rushed inside the school building and fell to her knees, panting. Once she caught her breath (it was quite fast too) she stood again and walked quickly to her class.

But today wasn't starting out too smoothly for her.

Samus got herself lost.

"How the hell did I manage to get myself lost when I have been attending this damned school for more than a year now???!!!!"

Samus passed a room that was unfamiliar yet very familiar at the same time. Her right eye twitched.

"I passed this room before…!"

She stood before the room and growled at the door darkly. She began to raise her suitcase, her last nerve snapping. She moved her arm backwards, building up momentum. She swore silently at the door and flung her arm forward.

"Freeze."

Samus froze.

"Please. Lower your bag before you hurt someone."

She slowly lowered her arm. That voice is awfully familiar…

Samus suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact. She tried to wiggle out of the stranger's grasp but he held her tighter. She felt a sudden weight on her shoulder and glanced at the man from the corner of her eye. At the sight of familiar blue hair, she relaxed.

"My God you scared me. You sounded just like one of the teachers with all that authority. You know that's not a very nice way to treat me in the morning…"

She turned around in his arms, causing the male to lift his head off of her shoulder. She smiled as she laid eyes on his familiar ivory skinned face.

"Marth."

The blue haired prince smiled upon hearing his name. He lowered his head at met his forehead with hers. Samus wrapped her arms around Marth's neck and the two simply stood there enjoying each other's embrace.

"We missed you this morning," Marth suddenly spoke.

Samus chuckled sheepishly. "I…had a rough time getting out of bed this morning. I actually woke up at 8:40."

Marth pulled his head back. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "I made it here at 8:55 about. And I got lost…somehow. You don't know how glad I am to see you…" She trailed off. Samus blinked and looked back up at Marth.

"Speaking of which, why are you here? You do have class this period so what are you doing in the halls?"

Marth shrugged. "Believe it or not, I missed a day of hall duty so now I have to make it up. It was scheduled for today."

Samus's mouth opened in mock surprise. "_You, _Marth Lowell, Prince of Altea, missed a day of _hall duty? _Now I'm certain that the Apocalypse is coming!" She laughed.

Marth pouted. "Shut it, Samus. I have other responsibilities as Student Council President you know."

Samus held back the rest of her laughter. "Right, right. You have a biiiiiiiiiiiig role here in Smash Bros. High School." Samus let go of Marth's neck to emphasize how "big" his role was. She started chuckling.

Marth let go of Samus's waist and folded his arm across his chest. "Fine then." He raised his head in an "authoritative" way. "For mocking the Student Council President and current _hall monitor, _I believe I am going to have to give you a citation."

Samus's laughter stopped abruptly. "Wh-what?"

Marth smirked. "You. Citation."

Samus scowled. "You've got to be kidding me."

Marth took out his note pad. "'Fraid not, Samus."

Samus pouted as Marth scribbled on his notepad. When he finished, he tore it out with his smirk still on his face and handed it to her. Samus snatched it from his hand and stuffed it in her bag. Samus glared at him.

"If I get in trouble from this thing I swear I'm coming after you."

"And I shall be waiting, Sam."

Samus turned away and started to go to the office to turn in the citation and get a pass to class until she felt her arm being held back. She turned to see Marth standing there with a firm grasp on her arm. Samus raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

Marth smiled. "I think it's best you to class now. The teacher will let you in the class if they see that slip and you can turn it in during the passing time before second period."

Samus blinked and frowned in thought. "Shouldn't I just turn it in now? I know where the office is from here an-"

"Samus."

Samus looked up at Marth and suddenly could feel his soft lips on hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden kiss but soon melted into it. Nonetheless, the kiss ended much too soon.

Marth broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. He smiled at her. "Instead of questioning it why don't you just do it?" he whispered. He kissed her forehead and took a step back. "Okay?"

Samus nodded numbly. She turned around and walked away from Marth. Somehow, her directional sense and her year and a half of attending the school returned and she wound up in front of her classroom. She slid the door open and walked into the room to the teacher, ignoring all of her classmates questioning stares.

"You're unfashionably late, Miss Aran."

Samus winced. Her first teacher of the day, Ms. Harrington, was never a fun teacher.

"Yeah I know. But I have my 'pass'…"

Samus fiddled in her bag and found the bright yellow piece of paper. She looked at the paper briefly and looked back at the teacher.

"Here's my-"

Her eyes widened. She looked back down at the small sheet of paper and read the contents.

_Dear Miss Harrington,_

_Please excuse Samus Aran for her tardiness. She was with me helping the Student Council._

_From,_

_Marth Lowell_

_Student Council President _

Samus reread the paper over and over, a light blush colored her cheeks as she reread it. Ms. Harrington cleared her throat, startling Samus out of her reverie.

"Your pass please, Miss Aran."

"Uh, right… the pass…" Samus fumbled with the yellow sheet before handing to her.

M. Harrington surveyed the paper. She rolled her eyes when she finished it.

"I swear that horrible Student Council has gotten so much worse… How dare he take some of my student from my class to do his dirty work…!"

Ms. Harrington walked to her computer muttering incoherent words leaving Samus to her thoughts. Samus smiled lightly and walked to her desk.

'Marth is one hell of a boyfriend…'

Maybe today hadn't started of so bad after all.

* * *

**It's called reviewing! Please do review! All it takes is pressing that gray and green button and typing how you feel about it! ;3**


	2. Flashback 1

**_So many italics, ne? This is the second part of the story I was talking about in the first chapter. In the second part, it explain how Marth and Samus got together and about Samus's past. So basically, it's one huge flashback. Hence why it's in italics! ;3_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada of Super Smash Bros. That means nothing. I only own Ms. Dronesmith.

* * *

_**

_"Okay class! Settle down now!"_

_It didn't take long for the class to obey the teacher's command._

_"Class, today we have a new student that will be joining us." The teacher took this time to nod at the door. _

_The door slid open and a very still silence overtook the classroom. A rather tall female briskly walked toward the teacher. Her long, blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail fluttered behind her. She had a thin frame but all could tell it was very firm. She radiated beauty on the outside and the class would have been taken by it....if it wasn't for the look on her face._

_A cold, hard expression sent shivers up their spines when she turned toward the class, her icy blue eyes piercing them all._

_"Class, say hello to your new classmate, Samus Aran. Miss Aran, why don't tell the class a little bit about yourself?"_

_Samus glanced at the teacher's bright face before turning to the class again. Her eyes hardened and spoke for the first time since arriving at the school._

_"...I have seen things that you can't ever think of. I have _**_done_**_ things that you could never imagine. I have experienced so much more that all of you won't ever experience in your life. All I ask...all I recommend from you guys is to leave. Me. Alone. And, likewise, I will do the same."_

_Her frosty blue eyes narrowed at the class as if she was daring them to talk to her. The class fell silent, most of the students with downcast looks. Feeling the awkward silence, the teacher cleared her throat to gather the class's the attention._

_"Ahem. Well, Miss Aran, your seat shall be next to Peach Toadstool. Miss Toadstool may you please reveal yourself to Miss Aran?"_

_Samus's eyes darted to a blonde girl who had her hand raised. She had rather large sky blue eyes and a round face. She smiled at Samus with lips coated in a light pink lip gloss. She actually gave Samus the impression of... cute. _

_Samus quickly dismissed the thought and strode over to the fellow blonde. Samus took her seat next to Peach and leaned back in her chair. The teacher started class up and Samus really couldn't care less. Besides__, __it_**_ is _**_rather hard to concentrate when you can feel a certain "cute" blonde's eyes staring at you._

_.-:_____:-._

_"Hello!"_

_Samus turned towards her addresser with an irritated glare. After the lesson ended, the teacher allowed the students to have some free time amongst themselves. Samus had very well expected to spend that time alone but, of course, somebody had to stop that expectation. That somebody was none other than Peach._

_"Hello!" Peach repeated._

_"Shut up and leave me alone," Samus snapped and turned away. She heard a small "humph!" come from the girl next to her and almost smirked. Now, time for a little alone ti-_

_"Soooo...? How did you like the teacher? She's a little boring isn't she?"_

_Samus turned to her with an even more irritated glare. What's with this girl?!_

_Peach shook her head. "I understand. She has good lessons but she drones oooon and oooon and oooooooon! But I guess it is expected from a teacher with the last name of Dronesmith..." Peach giggled at her joke and glanced at Samus. _

_There was no amusement in her eyes whatsoever. Peach sweat dropped. 'I... guess being her friend is going to be harder than I expected... Hee hee it kinda reminds me of-' _

_Peach's thoughts were interrupted by the classroom door opening. Peach brightened._

_"Yoo-hoo! Marth! Hi!"_

_Samus turned to look at the newcomer. He had the oddest of hair colors; His hair was blue and was long for a guy. His blue hair was being kept back by a golden tiara with a single blue gem in the middle. His cobalt blue eyes shone with acknowledgment towards the peppy blonde and his lips formed a smirk on his pale face. He nodded his head at Peach and continued his way to Ms. Dronesmith. _

_Samus looked at him with a slight curiosity. "Who's that?" Samus inquired._

_Peach turned her gaze from Marth and looked at Samus with a bright look on her features._

_"THAT is Prince Marth of Altea! He's easily one of the most popular boys in school not only because of his status and good looks but because of what he is doing in the school! He's favored by the school principle and was accepted into the Student Council earlier this year! He has the males' top scores in the school too!"_

_Peach giggled with pride for her friend. Samus looked back at Marth, who was watching Ms. Dronesmith leave the classroom. He looked at Peach with a smile before turning to leave as well. _

_'I guess he is kinda of handsome. But-'_

_"He looks kind of feminine to me....."_

_A hush fell over the class. Marth stopped dead in his tracks. Peach stared at Samus with incredulous eyes._

_"S-S-Sa-Samus wha-wha-!" Peach stuttered out._

_"Hm?" _

_Samus stopped as she felt a strong wave of killer intent blow pass her. She quickly turned around, her instincts flaring. Her icy blue eyes met his cobalt blue ones. She growled lowly at Marth. Marth gave a small smirk._

_"Well hello there. I don't believe I have seen you before. Are new to this school?"_

_His cool voice came out smoothly as he strode over to her. He had a level gaze but was filled with something that looked like hate but seemed...different from all the hateful glares Samus has seen. She met his gaze with a glare of her own and answered his question when he had reached her desk._

_"Yes. I am new to this school." Marth's smirk grew as he placed one hand on her desk and leaned closer to her. Marth and Samus had all of the class's attention by now._

_"Well then since you _are _a newbie you aren't expected to know all that's been around and a goes around. You won't be punished for such words."_

_"Oh? Was that a challenge of some sort,_ Prince?" _Samus hissed out his title with venom._

_Marth smiled. "And if it was?" Samus looked at him coldly._

_"You couldn't even dream of facing me and actually winning." It worked with the other students so...._

_"Why? Because Prince. I have seen things that you can't ever think of." Marth's smile fell from his face. Well aren't these words familiar... Marth closed his eyes and Samus continued._

_"I have done things that you could not imagine an-"_

_"You've experienced so much more that all of us won't ever experience in our lives...." Marth opened his eyes and looked at Samus's shocked face. He gave a small sad smile._

_"...Is that what you were going to say?"_

_Samus didn't respond. She couldn't respond. How did he know what she was going to say?? Marth suddenly smirked. He leaned in closer to Samus's face._

_"Don't think that you're the only one who has suffered. This high school isn't what you make it out to be."_

_Marth leaned away from her desk and walked toward the door. Just as he reached the door Ms. Dronesmith rushed into the room, crashing into Marth. Marth didn't fall over from the impact but the teacher did. _

_As Marth helped the teacher up, Samus glared at the ground as if it was the person who caused her distress. What the hell could he mean "this high school wasn't what you made it out to be?" It's a rich school full of people who get their way right?_

_"Hey."_

_Samus looked up Marth, who had finished helping Ms. Dronesmith. She glared daggers at him and everybody in the vicinity was certain Marth would have dropped dead right then if looks could kill._

_But Marth smiled at her._

_"Welcome to Smash Bros. High, Samus Aran."

* * *

_

**_Very rocky start between them, huh? I'd ask all those questions, like, "Will their relationship get better!?" but we all know the answer to that. ^^ Please peoples! Review for me!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for your entertainment! I got a little nervous writing the friendship part so I don't know how well done it is… If you enjoyed it please tell me…**

**Disclaimer: No part of the Super Smash Bros. series belongs to me. If it did, I probably wouldn't be writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

Samus yawned and stretched as she walked to her second period class. Turns out she missed all of her first period lessons and arrived in the last ten minutes of class. Not that she minded, of course.

She always got the most boring teachers in first period…

"Yo, Samus!"

And the passing time between first and second period was always the most eventful.

Samus turned toward the voice. She smirked as she saw a familiar blue haired man sprinting towards her with a small grin on his features.

"Hey, Ike."

Ike's grin widened at her greeting. Once Ike caught up to Samus, Samus continued walking. Ike fell in step with her easily.

"Hey, where were you this morning? You weren't here so…"

Samus smiled. "I was a little slow on getting out of bed this morning. Don't worry about it."

Ike nodded understandingly. "I see. Did you bump into Marth on your way to class?"

Samus's smile grew genuine. "Yeah, I did."

Ike laughed. "With that smile it looks like he did what he wanted to do! He's so nice to you, the bastard!"

Samus frowned in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Ike looked at her somewhat incredulously. His expression became amused again. "Damn! He even kept his intentions from you? Wow!" He laughed.

Samus glared at Ike. "What the hell are you talking about?! What intentions??"

Ike stopped laughing and smirked at Samus. "Alright alright. Marth became Hall Monitor for first period because he-"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIke!!!! Sammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!"

Samus jumped at the shrill voice and winced when arms latched around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and gave a cry in protest upon realizing who hugged her.

"Peach!! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to hug me?! And I know I've told you over a hundred times not to call my name or your nickname for me from across the hall!!!!!!"

Peach looked up at Samus with a pout before releasing Samus. She suddenly brightened.

"Samus, you're actually here! We were so worried when you didn't show up this morning!! Did you oversleep or something?"

Samus nodded. Peach smiled and looked at Ike mischievously.

"See? I told you Samus was fine!"

Ike stared at her. "You?! _I'm _the one who was being level headed! _You_ were panicking and screaming at me, 'Oh woe is me! Oh woe is me!!! Our darling Sammie is missing!!! Whatever shalt we dooooooo??!!'" Ike's voice went several octaves higher as he mimicked Peach.

Peach frowned. "I didn't say that! And you weren't being level headed! You were all, 'Oh heaven and hell! Samus isn't here!! Omi god what if she's lost in the city?! What if she was kidnapped?! What if she's _dead_??!! Oh noooooooooooo!!!'" Peach's voice went several octaves lower as she imitated Ike.

Ike growled. "I was not!"

Peach shouted, "You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!!"

"Was too!!"

"I swear if you two don't stop arguing like goddamned new married couple I am going to fucking murder you on spot!!!! Shaddup!"

Ike and Peach turned away from each other and stared at a fuming Samus. Peach and Ike looked at each other. Peach turned away from Ike with a "Humph!" while Ike turned back to Samus.

"What did you compare us to?"

Samus glared at Ike. "A goddamned new married couple!"

Ike looked away from Samus with a dull glare. A small blush colored his warmly tanned face. "I thought you said that…"

An awkward silence formed in between the three. Ike kept glaring at nothing with a blush, Peach glared at Ike from over her shoulder, and Samus glared at both of them menacingly.

"Well this is a little awkward."

All three turned to the new voice. All three of them smiled and Peach chanted,

"Link!!! Zellie!!! Marth!!!"

Link, Zelda, and Marth walked to the group with their own smiles on their faces. Link waved at the group while Zelda nodded at them with her small smile. Marth, after greeting Ike and a hug from Peach, walked behind Samus and slid his arms around her waist. Samus smirked at Marth.

"Smooth move, boyfriend."

He smirked. "All in a day's work, Samus."

Samus smiled and turned to look at the two Hylians. Link stared at the couple with something of a triumphant look. Zelda, who had been staring, turned away from Samus's stare. Samus sighed. Zelda was always distant from her. She hadn't been distant from her when she had first came to the school, but the day Marth and Samus hooked up, she …grew apart from her.

"Well well Marth! Looks like it was a mission success!"

Samus looked at Link. "Mission? What mission?"

"You know, the one I was about to tell you," Ike responded with a smirk.

"And as you said, you were about to. What mission?" Samus inquired.

"Hey guys. While this whole mission thing sounds really interesting, why don't we let the subject drop?" Marth glared at Ike and Link as he rested his head on Samus's shoulder.

"And why would they do that?" Peach smiled mischievously.

Zelda smiled shyly. "They are boys who wouldn't mind seeing you embarrassed."

Marth groaned at his friends. "You guys…"

Link smiled, "Hey Samus! Did you know?"

"Hey! I wanted to tell her!"

"Too bad, Ike. You should have while you had the chance!" Link sneered.

Ike muttered darkly under his breath while Link continued.

"You see Samus, Marth intentionally took first period hall duty!"

Samus blinked. "What?"

"Yeah! It happened this morning when we realized you weren't here at your usual time…"

xX...Xx

"_MAAAAAAAAAAAARTH!!!!!! Samus isn't here yet!!"_

_Link, Ike, Zelda, and Marth turned toward the panicked Princess Peach. They all frowned at her. _

"_What do you mean she's not here yet?" Ike asked._

"_Exactly that! Samus has yet to be late on a school day and hasn't been absent! What if she's in trouble??" Peach whimpered._

_Ike smiled. "Peach, Samus is probably fine! She might be running a little late so stop worrying! You act like she might be dead or something!"_

_Peach paled. "D-dead…?" Ike's eyes widened._

"_N-no Peach, I-I didn't mean it l-like-!"_

_Peach turned away and started to sob. Ike rushed in to comfort her as best as he could._

_Link smirked at the two and turned to Marth. "So? What do you think happened, Marth?"_

_Marth stared of in the distance towards Samus's apartment complex and didn't respond. Link and Zelda looked at each other._

"_Marth? Are you still there? Marth? Hey, Marth!!" _

_Marth blinked, startled. He looked at Link. "What's up?"_

"_That's what we want to know," Zelda stated. "Mind telling us what's going through your head?"_

"_She's probably running late…"_

_Marth then turned at walked away from the group. Link and Zelda blinked. _

"_Where is he going?"_

_.-:_____:-._

"_Dude. I swear you are way too nice to Samus."_

"_Damn straight! Are you seriously going through this? What if she turns up before the tardy bell??"_

_Marth looked at his two guy friends with slight annoyance. "It's fine you guys. If she doesn't arrive on time, then I'll give her the pass to class so she won't get written up. If she does arrive on time then I'll have one less day of hall duty. It's a win-win situation."_

_Zelda nodded her approval. "It does work out. Turns out the person who was supposed to take Hall Monitor duty today called in sick. I was going to ask if you could fill in for him too, Marth." Zelda then grinned at him._

_Marth frowned at her, "You know I don't like hall duty."_

_Zelda's grin widened. "You wouldn't have refused."_

"_You're a mean Student Council Secretary."_

"_Just doing my job."_

_Marth continued to frown at Zelda and she merely smiled at him. Ike shook his head._

"_Wow. You still are going to do this even though you don't like hall duty…"_

_Peach smirked. "He's great like that."_

_Ike glanced at Peach as the bell rang. The group of friends exchanged looks with each other and smiled. They said their farewells (almost all said "Tell me if Samus shows! Good luck Marth!") and left to go to their classes. Marth stood in front of the doors leading inside the school, all alone. He sighed. _

"_I hope she shows today…"_

xX...Xx

"…And that's why Marth had hall duty!"

Link gave a small smile at his "accomplishment". Samus stared at Link in shock and then looked at Marth. Marth had a small pout and quite a blush on his face. She smiled as she even saw his ears were colored pink.

Samus turned her head and snuggled on Marth's cheek before kissing it gingerly.

"You're too good for me, Marth."

Marth shook his head with a smile. "It was nothing. Just consider it an extra, early birthday present."

Peach squealed loudly causing everyone to wince and turn to her with an annoyed glare. Peach ignored their glares and literally started bouncing in joy.

"Oh my goodness! Sammie's birthday is in a week!!"

Samus growled at Peach. "The nickname…"

Peach waved her off. "Hey, why don't we have party? We could go to my castle and go all out!! What do you say guys??"

Before anybody could say anything, Samus immediately butted in. "NO! No birthday parties! There's no need for you to decorate a castle just for me!"

Peach pouted. "B-but Samus! It'd be a lot of fun! And we really want to do it! Right guys?"

Ike rested his arm on Peach, much to her discomfort. "Of course we would! You're a pal right? If we really wanted to we would decorate Hyrule Castle for you!"

"Which you will not."

Link smirked at Ike as he chuckled sheepishly at a glowering Zelda. Link turned to Samus. "But he is right. You're a friend and we'd do anything to please you."

Samus blushed and looked away from their faces. "B-but that's just…"

"Samus."

Samus's blush intensified as she looked up at her boyfriend's face. He smiled at her.

"Sam, you're special to us. We want to do what's best for you and what will make you happy even if you don't realize it makes you happy. Nobody's being forced to do this, it's our own decision. Why don't you just smile and say thanks instead of fighting it?"

Samus looked away from Marth and looked at her friends. All had a smile or a grin on their faces (except for Zelda…why does she look so sad?) which widened when she looked at them. Tears brimmed on her eyes and she smiled sadly.

She was always reminded of how loved she was…

Her smile turned bright and genuine.

"Thanks, guys."

All nodded and smiled. Samus wiped the unshed tears from her eyes at looked up at Marth. "Time?"

Link groaned. "Samus has officially been hanging out with Marth much too long. She's being the killjoy now!"

Samus smirked while Marth frowned. Marth detached himself from Samus to check his watch. He slightly winced when he saw the time. He looked at his friends.

"Everybody has one minute to get to class."

Immediately everybody shouted departing words and rushed down the halls to their classed. Samus and Marth were left alone in the hallway. If this were an anime, both were certain that a large sweat drop would have formed above their heads. They grinned at each other at the awkwardness of the situation. Marth sighed.

"Well, I'll be off. This is my Student Council period so I have to be there."

Samus nodded. "See ya at lunch then."

Marth smiled and kissed Samus's forehead before walking away. Samus smiled ever so slightly and sighed. He was always so nice to her…

"Samus."

Samus blinked. She turned around to face the voice and her eyes widened.

"Zelda?"

Zelda gave a weak smile at Samus. She motioned with her head and followed up her motion by saying, "Walk with me."

Samus stared at Zelda as she turned away, the late bell ringing as she did so. Samus rushed next to Zelda and glanced at the shorter girl. All of her features were calm and stony, but her eyes displayed a different emotion.

Fear.

Samus frowned. What would Zelda be afraid of? She had a castle and a very capable hero always by her side ready to protect her, even in a place where her princess title protects her. Samus smiled and started to engage in a conversation with the Princess of Hyrule.

"So, Zelda? How was first period?"

Zelda stopped walking. Samus shortly after followed in suit. Zelda avoided Samus's questioning stare. Zelda took a shaky breath before looking at Samus. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was like that for quite sometime.

"…I…guess I'll be straightforward with my intention," she started.

Samus regarded Zelda seriously. Something was very wrong with Zelda.

"Zelda? What's wrong?" she asked.

Zelda again took a shaky breath. "Samus…the reason I called you out here was because I had to tell you something of grave importance…"

Samus stared and Zelda continued. "I really should have told you sooner…probably before you and Marth became a couple…but it's too late to do that."

Zelda didn't say anything after that and looked down. Samus felt nervous for the words that would come out of her royal lips any minute now. Zelda's eyes filled with sorrow and determination as she suddenly looked back up at her.

"Please Samus! I beg of you, please break up with Marth! If you don't he will die!"

* * *

**So? How do you feel about that? Instead of thinking about it, why don't review?^^**


	4. Flashback 2

_**Another awkward chapter/flashback thing… *sigh* why don't we get on with this flashback?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this story! I believe I simply own the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

**_

_The bell rang dismissing first period. Thousands of students rushed out of their classes to their second class. Most of the students almost broke into a dash to the next period but a certain Hylian male simply walked at a leisurely pace to his next class. _

_He strolled down the hallway with a small smile on his warm tanned face. His messy locks of blonde hair that framed his face and formed his bangs were lightly blown back by the speed he was walking, revealing two long, pointed ears that each held an earring symbolizing a long forgotten race of the Sheikah. His azure blue eyes stared straight ahead, and every once and a while they strayed from his path searching for a young woman who took the same route to her second period as he does._

_"Link."_

_His features brightened as he turned around at the sound of just the person he was looking for calling out to him._

_"Hey, Princess Zelda!"_

_Zelda smiled at him, her features glowing with recognition for the male. Her lightly tanned face wore a small smile and her ocean blue eyes flickered with happiness upon seeing Link. Two long, chestnut colored lock of hair framed her face, but they didn't cover two long pointed ears that were also pierced with black earrings with a red jewel on each earring._

_Zelda fell in step with Link at her smile widened. _

_"How was first period?"_

_Link's smile widened as he look upwards._

_"It was normal, as usual. Buuuuut I got a text message from Her Peachiness saying that she got a feisty new student in her class and actually got in an argument with Marth."_

_He looked back at Zelda._

_"And, of course, he left her speechless."_

_Zelda looked away from Link and sighed._

_"Feisty student huh? People like that don't get as much respect as they could in this school."_

_Link laughed. "Damn straight! The new girl is going to have a little bit of trouble huh?"_

_Zelda smiled. The pair fell silent and just enjoyed being in each others presence. This was always what the two did when they walked to second period. One would start a conversation and it would end in a comfortable silence between the pair. Peach often called them the "most silent couple" and it wasn't entirely off. Both were quiet around each other. Both also had a crush for one another. They just weren't a couple. It was obvious Link had an attraction to Zelda and of course Zelda liked Link a lot more than she let on but both just settled for a nice conversation every once and a while. It baffled all of their close friends. (Peach swore she would rip her hair out one of these days from seeing them being distant like they were.)_

_Link and Zelda rounded a corner that would take them right to each other's second period. The moment they turned the corner Link felt somebody crash into him. The impact was hard and Link fell over onto the hard tile floor. Link muttered something under his breath as Zelda quickly knelt down to him, her eyebrows knitted in worry._

_"Link! Are you okay?"_

_Link looked up at Zelda with a sheepish grin._

_"I'm fine Princess. A little shaken up bu-"_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM????!!!!"_

_The two Hylians blinked. They slowly turned and looked at the blonde girl who was sitting on the tile with an angered expression on her face. Link immediately realized that this person was what crashed into him and caused him to fall over. Link gave a short nod of the head and raised his right hand in an apologetic manner._

_"Hey I'm sorry, I was-"_

_"NOW I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY NEXT CLASS THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR CLUMSINESS YOU STUPID ELF!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Link froze. Stupid elf…?_

_Zelda watched as Link's raised hand slowly closed into a fist. She looked nervously between the two blondes. Things were going downhill fast…_

_"Link…" Zelda warned but Link paid no heed._

_Link gave a bitter smile. "Well. Maybe __**you**__ wouldn't be late for your next class if __**you **__hadn't been __**running**__ in the halls LIKE THE DUMBASS YOU ARE!!!!"_

_Zelda winced as she watched the girl stand up and Link follow in suit. She slowly stood up and moved away from the two. Both of them shouted insults and curses at each other, their anger slowly rising to its limits. Zelda glanced at the two. If it didn't stop soon…_

_The quarrelsome pair was screaming in each others faces when the female of the pair backed up from Link. _

_"YOU WANNA GO ELFIN PUNK????!!!"_

_Link stepped back._

_"BRING IT ON DUMBASS CHICK!!!!!!!"_

_Zelda watch in horror as Link charged at the girl with a raised fist. The blonde rushed at Link with no fists raised, a sign that she was going to kick. _

_Zelda had to stop this. She raised a hand and concentrated. A ball of fire slowly started to form and she started to aim at the two of them when a thought suddenly occurred to her._

_'What if I hurt them?'_

_Zelda's magic diminished and she let her hand drop. She looked at the two helplessly as the impact became more inevitable. _

_"Link…" she called out knowing that Link wouldn't stop yet still hoping that he would._

_Link, of course, didn't._

_Zelda closed her eyes as Link threw out his fist and his opponent pivoted on one foot thrusting the other performing a spinning kick._

_What took place next happened so fast nobody could actually say that they really saw it._

_A blur suddenly appeared in between the two. He caught Link's fist and the other person's leg. He pulled Link towards him and jammed his elbow into Link's stomach. _

_As Link staggered backwards, the blur pushed the girl's leg down. Her leg swung back and skidded to halt when it made contact to the floor. However, it caused the girl to loose balance and she fell forward. Her icy blue eyes widened as she saw the tile floor nearing her face, she squeezed her eyes closed and braced for impact._

_SMACK!_

_'Eh?'_

_She could feel the warm palm of a hand on her forehead keeping her balance. She let a small sigh of relief knowing she was saved. _

_"What the hell is you guys' problem? You both know fighting isn't allowed in school!"_

_Her breath hitched. She knew that smooth voice… She let out a small growl and reached out to grab and twist the wrist of the hand keeping her balanced. Before her hand could touch his wrist she was suddenly pushed backwards. She quickly caught her balance and let out another growl. Though his back was turned from her, his blue hair was easily distinguished. _

_"Marth."_

_He turned to her with a level gaze on his composed face._

_"Samus."_

_Samus growled lowly at hearing his voice. Marth slightly raised his head before turning away from Samus._

_Marth scowled at the elfin boy that was clutching his stomach in pain._

_"I mean really Link. Getting in a fight before second period? If you could care less about the fight then at least remember that second period is the attendance period! If you don't show up for second period then you will be counted absent for second __**and**__ first period!"_

_Link glanced up at Marth. He gave a small, pained smirk. _

_"So that gives you all the reason to gut me in the stomach huh, Marth?" _

_Marth smirked at Link._

_"I only did it because I knew you could handle it, Link."_

_The two friends smirked at each other with a mutual understanding._

_"Marth…"_

_Link and Marth turned at the voice. Zelda timidly walked over to the two boys with an awed expression on her delicate face. Marth beamed at Zelda while Link's expression became sheepish._

_"Zelda," Marth acknowledged with a smile and a nod._

_Zelda gave a small smile. "Marth that was… amazing. You stopped the fight so fast… and I didn't even see… How did you do it?"_

_Marth turned to Zelda with a slightly nostalgic smile on his ivory skinned face._

_"A certain redhead friend taught me how to do it after watching a marathon of martial arts movies." _

_Link, Marth and Zelda almost took a trip down Memory Lane until Zelda whipped her head towards Link._

_"And you!"_

_Link flinched. Zelda __**rarely**__ lost her calm composure and whenever she did it was never any good._

_"That was reckless! Foolish! What if you had gotten that girl hurt?! What if __**you**__ go hurt?! You were being so stupid Link! What if-"_

_"Zelda."_

_Zelda stopped at the sound of Link's voice. She looked up at Link. Link clapped his hands together, apologetically, with a smile and a wink._

_"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I apologize for my foolish behavior. Won't thou forgiveth me?"_

_Zelda blushed and looked down. "…forgiveth isn't even a word," she mumbled._

_Link beamed at her, knowing that he was forgiven. _

_"Well I guess all that ends well en-"_

_"Not so fast, Link!"_

_He looked at Zelda curiously. Zelda turned away from Link and looked at Samus. She walked up to Samus and looked up at her surprised expression. Zelda smiled._

_"You are the new girl aren't you? It's Samus right? My friend must have left a bad impression of him and the students of this school when we aren't that bad. I apologize for my friend's behavior." Zelda bowed at Samus and motioned for Link to do the same. Link quickly rushed to Zelda's side and bowed with her._

_"I'm sorry for fighting with you, er…Samus."_

_Samus stared at the pair of Hylians with a frown on her face. Her frown deepened._

_"…And you think I seriously care about your stupid apology? You retards probably made me late to my second period."_

_With that, Samus turned away from their surprised faces and ran down the hallway, bumping into Marth's shoulder in the process._

_"No running in the halls, Miss Aran!!!" Marth growled out after her._

_A small silence fell between the three as they watched Samus disappear around a corner._

_"Well that was rude," Zelda said with a frown._

_"No kidding," Link remarked with a deadpan look._

_"…We should go to class before we're late," Marth commented with his neutral stare._

_"Killjoy," Link smirked at Marth._

_"Shut up and go to class," Marth returned his smirk and started towards his class._

_Link and Zelda waved at Marth and walked into their classes, just as the bell rang.

* * *

_

_**This flashback seemed so rushed!!! I think this is my least favorite flashback to date… though I haven't typed much… Well…? Did you like it? How about you tell me in a review?**_


	5. Chapter 3

****

Voila! Here's chapter three of this here little fanfiction. This one has a little bit of drama in it... And the drama only gets worse as the story goes on. Lol. Alright! Enough of my pointless ramble. On with the disclaimer and then the chapter!!

Disclaimer: No part of Super Smash Brothers or the characters belongs to me. All credit goes to Nintendo and its head honchos.

* * *

"Dude, she really is in a bad mood. I think you need to talk to her."

"Damn straight! Do you know what she told me right before third period? She called me 'elfin punk'! Elfin punk!! The last time she called me that was when we were, like, enemies!"

"I know right?! When I was going to tell her about an assignment that she might wanna watch out for she said, 'yeah? Yeah?? Well I don't give a damn so fuck off!!' I swear the last time she told me that was when I was trying to get to know her a little bit!"

Marth sighed as he shelved another book. "Guys, you are seriously complaining the way Peach does about her dislikes. I need to shelve these books for the library if you don't mind."

Link and Ike stared at Marth as if he had eight arms. "Marth," Ike started, "Your girlfriend is in a bad mood and is being a…jerk…about it and all your concerned about is shelving books?!"

Link shook his head. "I mean really! You and Samus are almost lovers really! It's your duty as a man and her boyfriend to che-"

Marth slammed his next book into the shelf. The loud noise stopped Link's rant and startled both men. Marth glared at them.

"Shut up! This is a library! Keep your voices down!!" he whispered harshly. Link and Ike looked at each other and back at Marth. Ike opened his mouth to say something but Marth wasn't finished.

"And have you ever considered that the reason I want to concentrate on these books is _because_ I want to get to Samus as soon as I could?! This is the only free time she has since it's lunch!"

Ike's words died down. He nodded understandingly and took some of Marth's books. Marth looked surprised the expression grew as Link repeated his action. "What…"

Link smirked. "It goes by faster if more than one person helps."

Marth blinked in shock. He looked at Ike who smiled and nodded. Marth then blushed. He looked away from his friends (who were now smirking at his blush) and continued to shelve the books.

"...Thank you."

"No problem!" they said together.

.-:_____:-.

Lunchtime. This time of the day was easily the most hectic two hours of school ever. The students chatted in voices that carried all the way to the other side of the school, students got out of their classes to visit friends in which ever lunch period they had, and others simply roamed the halls to do whatever.

Marth stood in the front of the cafeteria, searching for familiar blonde hair through all the chaos. He sighed in annoyance as he witnessed the obvious start of a food fight. "Of course she wouldn't be in the cafeteria with all this…" he muttered to himself.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!"

Marth growled as the cap wearing kid, named Ness, tossed a slice of pizza at Popo, who had attacked him with a salad earlier. Marth dodged a plate of spaghetti ("Who the hell brought spaghetti?! We didn't even have spaghetti today!!") and walked out of the cafeteria, silently fuming.

"Maaarth!!"

Marth stopped and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw Peach walking to him. But it wasn't the fact that she was walking with her parasol out protecting her from the food fight that caused his surprise. It was because her infectious, bright smile was gone. She had a small sad frown on her face and Marth could see the smallest trace of a tear hanging on the edge of her big sky blue eyes.

"Peach?"

Peach sniffed. "Marth…"

Marth quickly walked over to Peach with a very concerned look on his face. "Peach, what's wrong?"

Peach looked up at Marth with big, watery eyes that caught Marth completely off guard. She sniffled louder before answering, "S-Samus…"

Marth frowned. "Samus? What did she do to you?"

"She ignored me!!! That's what she did!! I saw her out in the front parking lot by herself and tried to talk to her but all she did was ignore me and glare at me!!!! She's acting as if we were never friends!! Like the way we were when we first met!!!! All our friendship is wasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!!!" Peach cried out.

Marth wondered if a sweat drop popped above his head. He sighed at Peach's melodrama before putting on a comforting smile.

"Peach," Marth used a finger to lift Peach's face up to look at him, "don't worry about it. Samus was put in a bad mood and is acting a little cold with everybody. Let me deal with her and I promise she will be better after lunch. Okay?"

Peach sniffed and nodded. "It's just a bad mood then? I can understand that!" Suddenly, Peach's tears were gone and her usual smile replaced her sad frown. Marth knew there had to be a large sweat drop above his head.

'That was a fast personality change…' he thought to himself. Peach giggled.

"Wow! So Samus _and_ Zelda are in a bad mood! I guess today isn't their day, huh?"

Marth blinked. "Wait. Zelda is in a bad mood?"

Peach nodded. "Yeah! I greeted her in the hallway after third period and she told me, 'Peach, not to be rude or anything, but I am not in a good mood right now. Leave me alone.' She looked really sad too!"

Marth frowned to himself. 'I guess I could get Link to try and cheer her up…'

Peach giggled again. "Well I'll be off! I wanna watch the rest of the food fight before Principal Master Hand comes and breaks it up!" Peach waved at Marth and quickly ran into the cafeteria.

Marth sighed and continued down the hall to the front parking lot.

.-:_____:-.

Marth walked through the doors leading out of the school and into the parking lot. He looked around the familiar terrain, smiling to himself as he recognized the first place he visits on his route to his home. His feet started to walk on its own, leading him down the parking lot in the direction he usually takes to leave the lot. He glanced around eyeing everything that he could in hopes of finding Samus. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair behind a metallic blue colored car and immediately steered himself to the car.

And there was his girlfriend, Samus Aran.

He smiled at Samus and slowly walked to her. Samus sensed Marth's presence and looked at him, her eyes wide and alert. Marth's smiled widened. "Hey."

Samus relaxed as she recognized him but scowled deeply.

"Fuck off, Prince."

Marth was quite taken aback by her greeting. 'Damn. They weren't kidding when they said she was acting like we didn't know her…'

Marth sat down next to Samus who glared at him. "What part of 'Fuck off, Prince' don't you understand?"

Marth smirked lightly. "The 'Fuck off' part."

Samus pouted and looked away from Marth. The two sat in silence, Marth contemplating what to say and Samus secretly grateful for Marth's presence. Marth sighed and looked at Samus.

"Samus, what's wrong?"

Marth watched Samus's eyes give a depressed glow. It worsened as she turned to Marth.

"I…Zelda…"

Marth tilted his head slightly out of curiosity. "Zelda?"

Samus then let out a sob. Marth grew alarmed as she wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry. Marth immediately took Samus in his arms and stroked her hair. All his features showed deep concern for Samus as she cried into his chest. He whispered softly to her, trying to calm her nerves. Then he started humming a tune familiar to the both of them.

Samus's loud crying slowly started dying down as the quiet melody reached her ears. The subtle vibration of Marth's chest somehow made her feel calmer. Her crying reduced to silent sobs and then a couple of hiccups every few seconds. She sniffed.

"…It's been a while since I've heard that song…" Samus muttered through her hiccups.

Marth smiled from hearing Samus's voice and continued to hum the soothing tune. He listened to Samus's hiccups and when she did her last hiccup, he stopped humming.

The two sat in a comforting silence as Samus's cuddled on Marth's chest. Marth, startled by the action, changed his sitting position to sitting with his legs crossed. Samus immediately crawled into his lap and buried her face in his chest. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Samus?"

Samus let out a grunt before again changing her position. She turned her body around and leaned her back on Marth's chest. She sighed.

"My tears were rather sudden, huh?"

Marth remained silent and Samus continued.

"Zelda came to me right after you left. She wanted to tell me something…or rather have me do something…"

"What was it?" Marth's voice was barely above a whisper.

Samus opened her mouth but nothing came out. A lump formed in her throat and no matter how much she swallowed it wouldn't go down. She shuddered. Marth wrapped his arms around her waist. Tears started forming when she felt his arms around her. But she found her voice through Marth's comfort.

"Zelda told me to…she wanted me to break up with you!!!"

Marth scowled. That didn't make any sense. Why would Zelda ask Samus to break up with him?

"Why?"

"She…! She told me you would die if I didn't…!" Her voice cracked.

Marth's breath hitched. She wouldn't have… "What did she tell you?"

Samus blinked back the tears. "She…"

xX..Xx

"_Please Samus! I beg of you, please break up with Marth! If you don't he will die!"_

_Samus stared at the brunette Hylian, her eyes wide at her statement. Marth will die…?_

"_H-how that even be possible Zelda?" Samus chuckled nervously. "Just because Marth and I are dating doesn't mean he's all of a sudden going to drop dead! Besides, I highly doubt you have any prove-"_

"_I do have proof!!" Zelda retorted. Samus blinked._

"_What-?"_

"_He's going to get killed! And on your birthday!! I-I-I couldn't see it clearly but I saw him get stabbed! It was on a bridge too!! And I think that he was killed by one of the members of that gang you used to hang around wi-!"_

"_Don't. You. Dare."_

_Zelda winced. She looked up at Samus, her eyes displaying nervousness and slight fear. She unconsciously shuddered under Samus's death glare that she hadn't seen since she had first come to this school. _

"_Samus please listen! Marth-"_

"_It's bullshit!!!" Zelda reeled back at the interruption._

"_You're trying to say that Marth is going to die because of ME??!! Because of some ties that I cut off a year ago??!! It's shit!! Why would I want to risk our relationship for whatever 'proof' that you have when I can't even trust it!?!!?"_

_Zelda opened her mouth to try and defend herself, but closed it. Trust…_

_Zelda hadn't been there for Samus when all of her other friends had been. So even if Samus would listen to her it wouldn't do much anyway…_

_Zelda held back tears that threatened to spill. Samus marched up to the princess and jabbed a finger on her chest. Zelda looked up at Samus._

"_I'll tell you this once. Don't mess with me and Marth. Why don't you just get your jealous self a new boy to cling on and leave us alone."_

_Samus pushed Zelda back with her finger, with a pivot of her heel, she walked out of the hallway._

_Zelda stared after Samus's retreating back. When she could finally she her no longer, she dropped down to her knees and let out a loud sob._

xX...Xx

Samus let out a sigh as she finished. Marth stayed silent with an unreadable expression on his face. Samus, feeling an uncomfortable silence starting, let out a laugh to lighten the mood.

"Crazy story, huh? I can't believe Zelda would try and break us up like that!"

Marth sighed. "She told me that story of hers before."

Samus froze. She looked up at Marth with widened eyes. "Wh-what?"

"It was sometime before we got together. When Zelda saw us getting a little too close, she pulled me aside and told me about it. She said she had one of her prophetic visions and witnessed me getting stabbed somewhere outside the city, since there isn't a bridge in the city. Zelda knew that it had to be one of your past 'acquaintances' because she saw the symbol of the gang you used to be a part of…" Marth's voice trailed of as he remembered the conversation. His thoughts were interrupted by Samus's deep sigh.

"I'm a bad person… I can't believe I didn't even try to listen to her. Even though I don't know her well, I know she always has a reason for everything she does. I'm so stupid…"

Marth shook his head. "You're not an idiot, Samus. You would have been foolish if you took her seriously, since as you said, you don't even know her that well. Don't worry about it."

Samus nodded her head numbly. She let out another deep sigh. "Do you believe her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you believe Zelda? You know, all that stuff about you dying?"

Marth didn't respond. Samus looked up at Marth curiously. Marth had no expression on his face. It wasn't even his normal neutral look, his face was completely blank.

"Marth?"

He closed his eyes. Samus could feel his chest rise slowly, and then sink just as slowly.

"No, I don't."

Samus's curiosity rose as his eyebrows knitted in thought. "Really?"

He nodded, his eyebrows returning to normal. He looked down at Samus.

"Zelda's visions come true all the time- in Hyrule. Her prophetic powers don't apply here where her…goddesses aren't real. So her insight isn't really all true." He smiled at Samus and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"So I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

She smiled. "Right."

_RIIIIIIIING!!!!!!_

The couple looked up the school and groaned.

"Oh yeah…there's still school…" Samus sighed.

Marth gave a wry smirk. He started to stand up and Samus moved out of his lap with a frown. Marth outstretched a hand at Samus. "Here. I'll walk you to class."

Samus nodded at took his hand. He helped her up and both were soon out of the parking lot. The two walked in silence to Samus's next class. Once they arrived, they said their goodbyes (well, Samus did. Marth quickly gave a peck on her lips), and Samus walked in to her fourth period. Marth walked away from the class to towards the Student Council room, but stopped halfway. He sighed.

'There's no way I could tell her that Zelda's vision will come true…'

* * *

**And thus chapter 3 ends. Not on a particularly good note but I think it was an okay chapter! Tell me what y'all think! Review please!**


	6. Flashback 3

**_It's a reeeaaallyyyy short flashback... And I have no clue if they'll get any longer than this... Hope you enjoy it anyway!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters. Nintendo keeps them all far out of reach for me to even attempt to get them.

* * *

_**

"_Hey, Marth? I think Samus is staring at you."_

"_Peach isn't lying, man. She's, like, staring at you without blinking."_

"_I think that goes even farther than a stare with how intense that is. It's more like an 'if looks can kill' kind of look. I think she really hates you."_

"_No kidding. I can feel her glare even though my back is turned to her…" Marth let out a weary sigh._

_It was now lunchtime of the day. As all lunchtimes are, it was loud and full of different smells of food from the cafeteria and lunches brought from home. But for Link, Zelda, Peach, and especially Marth, this lunch was very…different than the others. Of course, it was because of the young blonde sitting five tables behind theirs. Samus Aran was making their lunch period very uncomfortable, whether she knew it or not. _

_The four friends sighed. "We can't say that we didn't see this coming…" Zelda muttered._

"_Damn straight," Link agreed._

"_I mean really. She's rude, has no respect for others, bitter, gets into fights easily, hot-tempered, bitchy, and a lot of other…stuff that I can't say. Of course she would-"_

"_Hey! I got an idea!" Peach interrupted Marth's rant. _

_Marth glared dully at Peach while Link and Zelda looked at her with mild curiosity. "And what brilliant idea has Her Peachiness come up with now?" Link smirked at Peach._

_Peach frowned at Link slightly before perking up. "I bet she's just lonely and misunderstood! You know, the way most misunderstood people are in the movies and such? I mean, just look at her! She's sitting alone right now! Doesn't she look lonely?"_

_Marth, Link, and Zelda gave her a deadpan look before leaning (and turning for Marth) to look at Samus. Samus, who had looked away from Marth's table, sat with her legs propped up by the table. She stared down at her lap with her scowl planted on her face. Her frosty blue eyes were downcast; neither Link nor Zelda could see them. But Marth could see them perfectly._

_He could see so many negative emotions but one stood out the most. Loss._

_Marth's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the emotion. He knew that emotion so well…_

_Samus suddenly looked up at them. For a split second, Marth caught a full blast of her emotions. His breath caught in his throat. But as soon as he saw them, they were replaced by all the hate, anger, and malice they saw earlier. Link and Zelda turned away quickly while Marth stared at her for a second more. He slowly turned away and stared down at the table, sorting through his thoughts._

"_Peach, you have to be crazy! There is no way _she_ can feel like that!" Link chuckled nervously._

_Zelda nodded her head in agreement and Peach pouted._

"_Come on you guys! It's so obvious it's irritating! You said the same thing when Marth came and I thought he just wanted a friend," Peach debated._

"_He didn't though. He needed someone to share his pain with," Zelda retorted._

"_Same thing!! I bet Samus and Marth both needed the same-" Peach stopped when her eyes fell on Marth. She saw the contemplating look on his pale face and his eyes reflected the same emotion she had seen we she first met him and in Samus. She smiled knowingly. _

_He knew what she was talking about._

_Peach leaned towards Marth and place a hand on his. Marth looked up, startled out his thoughts. Peach smiled softly._

"_You saw it too, didn't you?"_

_Marth blinked in surprise as he thought about Peach's words. A small smirk slowly appeared on his face. It was times like these when he felt Peach was not a ditzy as she appeared. She always knew seemed to see the side others didn't know or couldn't see. There was a lot of understanding and knowing behind that bright face of hers…_

_He nodded. "I think I see what you're talking about," he said softly. _

_Peach's smiled brightened. "Great!" She backed away from the prince and looked at Link and Zelda with triumph. "HE knows what talking about!!"_

_The elfin pair gave Peach a dull glare. "So what? If she's like Marth, what are we supposed to do about it? If you remember, it took us __**half a year**__ for Marth to even look at us, __**three months**__ to even talk to us, and __**another THREE months**__ to smile for us!! We don't have that kind of time now seeing as how half of the school year has already passed!!" Link shot at Peach._

_Peach smiled. "Buuut, what we didn't have was somebody who could relate to Marth!"_

_Zelda looked at her with mild interest. "So what you're saying is that Marth can relate to Samus? How did you gather this?"_

_Peach smiled and looked at Marth. Just over his shoulder he could see Samus staring off into space with a familiar expression. One she had often seen on Marth's face a little over a year and a half ago. Her smile widened ever so slightly._

"_Just a feeling."_

_Link and Zelda sighed at her vague answer. Peach's attention completely turned to Marth. _

"_Marth! Let's make a deal!"_

_Marth tilted his head slightly in curiosity. "What kind of deal?"_

"_I want _you_ to get past Samus's shell."_

_Marth's eyes widened. "Wha-what??"_

"_Come on! You're the best person to do it!! And here, once you break her shell we can do the rest together! You know, befriending her, making her smile, being nicer to others… That kind of stuff!!" Peach pleaded._

_Marth stared at Peach incredulously. He then closed his eyes in thought. Peach, and even Link and Zelda looked at him excitedly for his answer. Marth opened eyes and looked back at Samus. She looked as if she was far away from here in her memories…_

_Marth looked at Peach. "Sure. I'll do it," he promised._

_Peach's face lit up like a candle.

* * *

_

_**Review this short flashback if you don't mind!**  
_


	7. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No part of Super Smash Bros. or the characters in this story belong to me. Or any of us for that matter.**

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by quite smoothly. And just as smoothly, the rest of the week flew by. The weekend already was here. School let out and the students of Smash Bros. High all parted from friends to go their homes and take it easy. Well, all students but four.

Those four were Peach, Ike, Link and Marth.

After leaving Samus to entertain herself for the Friday night, the four friends all headed out to Princess Peach's castle. They planned to spend the night there and wake up early to get the supplies they need to throw Samus's birthday party.

After all, Samus's birthday was on Sunday.

So after they settled in the castle and fell asleep rather quickly, they woke up the next day, ready to spend all day decorating the castle.

"Aaaaaaaaaalllllriiiiiiiight!!!! Here's to a wonderful Saturday of decorating!! HA-CHA!"

"Peach!! Shut up!! It's too damn early for you to be shouting like that!!"

"Damn straight!!! We can get this day started later, not at six o'clock!!!"

"And who said stores were even open at this time of day…?"

Well, Peach was ready.

.-:_____:-.

Their day started officially at eight o'clock. After hours of Peach's shouting at them and the three males of the group protesting and nodding off every once and a while, all of them were finally up at ready to shop and decorate.

"Okay!!" Peach stood up on a stool, gathering the swordsmen's attention.

"I've got this all planned out!! Link, Ike, you two are in charge of buy the decorations! This includes streamers, balloons, table cloths, a Party Ball, ribbons, and a giant blank banner!!

"Marth! You and I are going to be baking the cake and other refreshments!! I need you to buy the following ingredients!! We need cocoa powder, buttermilk, eggs, white distilled vinegar, vanilla extract, cream cheese, and confectioners' sugar!!! I'll be here cleaning any messes in the castle that would prevent our decorating to be efficient! Alright people, let's go, go, GO!!"

Link and Ike stared at Peach dully. Marth had taken out a piece of paper and was madly scribbling the ingredients on it. Peach frowned.

"What are you guys still waiting for?! Get to shopping!"

Marth looked at Peach with slight frustration. "Ne Peach, what came after the vinegar??"

Peach shouted in frustration. In a flash, the boys were literally swept of their feet and kicked out of the castle.

"VANILLA EXTRACT, CREAM CHEESE, AND CONFECTIONERS' SUGAR!!!!!!!"

The doors to the castle slammed closed and locks could be heard from the inside. Link and Ike looked at each other and then at Marth, who was now scribbling the last of the ingredients. They sighed and stood up. Both looked outward into the unfamiliar terrain of Mushroom Kingdom.

"This is going to one hell of a day."

"Damn straight, Ike."

.-:_____:-.

The boys had easily determined that the shopping had been the easiest part.

Once they had found their way through the streets of Peach's kingdom, finding and buying everything had been a breeze.

Hell, as Ike and Link called it, had been waiting for them back at the castle. The moment Marth, Ike, and Link walked through the front doors of the castle, these little mushroom humans immediately ambushed them. They took Ike and Link's bags and picked up Marth and carried him into the kitchen. After Marth disappeared through the kitchen doors, Peach appeared from…nowhere.

Ike and Link didn't say anything, for they felt their word would betray them. So they settled for staring at Peach as if the had eight heads.

Peach beamed at them. "Hiya! So now that your back you guys can start! My Toads put your supplies in the other room, where you will be starting. After you have finished the party room, you will move on to this room, the lobby." She paused to take out a sheet of paper. Her smile considerably brightened as she handed them the paper. Ike and Link looked at the paper and their jaws dropped.

"You planned out the room??!!"

Peach stared at them curiously. "Why of course! I want Sammie to have the bestest birthday ever!!" she sighed dreamily.

"Bestest isn't a word."

"Shut up, Ike." Peach scowled at the mercenary and took out another sheet. "Moving on. This is for when you two finish the other room. But by then, Marth and I should be done with the cake and other refreshments I planned, so we will be helping you decorate this one."

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Toads! Please escort these two wonderful gentlemen to the guest room!!"

Suddenly, Link and Ike no longer felt the floor underneath their feet. After a cry of surprise, they realized that the exact same thing Marth went through was happening to them.

Both of the usually traveling swordsmen were carried straight into the guest-soon-to-be-party room.

.-:_____:-.

Somehow they managed to work Peach's planned schedule out right.

There were multiple times Ike and Link screwed up. They had put the decorations in the wrong place, ripped some the streamers, popped a couple of the balloons, tripped and fell on some unfortunate Toad, got wrapped up in the ribbons, and still managed to decorate the room perfectly.

Even Marth screwed up every once and while. Every now and then, Link and Ike could hear Peach's voice screaming at Marth for doing something wrong. Most of the time, it was because he had slightly over measured the ingredients. After her berating Marth about the screw up, she would immediately follow up her scold by saying, "Don't you want Samus to have the perfect birthday cake for her best birthday??!!" The two felt for Marth after that last sentence; they knew Marth would do anything for Samus.

So, finally when the cake was finished and the party room was in perfection, the four friends met up in the lobby.

Marth looked weary while Peach smiled as bright as the sun.

Ike patted Marth on the back as Peach walked up to Link. "I assume that the room is in perfect order?"

"You assumed correctly, Your Peachiness." Link smirked at her.

Peach smiled warmly and bounced to Ike and linked arms with his. Ike flushed darkly and muttered under his breath. Peach jabbed her free hand in the air and grinned.

"Onward, muscle man! To the kitchen to bring the cake to the party room! YAHOO!!"

"It's two o'clock! Can't we take a break for lunch?!"

She opened her mouth to respond to Ike's complaint when a phone rang. She looked at Link and Marth. Link pointed to Marth, a wide smirk evident on the Hylian's face. Peach looked at Marth, who was struggling to get his phone out of his pocket.

A victorious smile appeared on his face when he took out his phone. His smile turned warm as he stared down at the caller ID.

A picture of Samus grinning at the camera phone flashed on and off the screen.

Marth looked up at Peach. "It's Samus. Mind if I take it?"

"Of course not. Go ahead!"

Marth flashed a grin and sprinted to the hall towards the party room. Peach and the others watched him put the phone to his ear and say a greeting. He went far enough so they couldn't hear him but he remained in sight.

Peach sighed. "And there goes Marth…"

Ike smirked at Peach. "Don't worry. Marth's going to come back. He wants to make Samus's birthday special, remember?"

Link nodded in agreement as he set up a ladder in a corner in the room. "Ike's right," Link started as he climbed up the ladder took out a balloon. "I think it's pretty safe to say that Marth's greatest wish is to be able make Samus happy. …He should think that after all Samus has been through…" Link trailed off as he blew up a balloon. Peach remained silent as she set up a ladder in the corner across from Link.

Link smiled as he let the fully blown balloon float in the corner. " 'Sides, I bet he's telling Samus about his plans to take her out to dinner after the party."

Peach and Ike looked at Link. "What??"

"I bet he's tell-"

"We heard that part!!" Ike snapped. "What we wanna know is when told that to you!!" Peach followed up.

Link took out another balloon. "He told me after school Thursday. He just wanted to know if it was a good idea to take her out." Link blew up the balloon and let it float in the corner. "I told him it'd be fine because they love being together, and anybody who loves to be together should be together, no matter the circumstance."

"Saaaaaaaappyyyyyy."

"Shut up, Ike!" Link flushed.

Peach smiled as she let one of her blown up balloon float in the corner. She then turned to look at Marth. He watched as he chatted to Samus with a very warm smiled on his ivory skinned face. His cheeks glowed a soft pink and his cobalt eyes sparkled as if he was staring right at Samus. Peach leaned on the ladder and watched him with a small blush on her cheeks as well. He looked so happy…

She could remember when she used stare at certain someone with the same affection…

Marth's face suddenly turned serious. Peach looked surprised as Marth's neutral stare appeared and his mouth twisted into a frown. He stood up straight and folded his arms and used his shoulder to keep the phone on his ear. Peach recognized the position as his contemplating stance.

"Ike! Link! Look at Marth!" Peach pointed to Marth.

Both swordsmen looked at the princess and then at the prince. Looks of surprise appeared as the watched Marth start to pace back and forth. Though they couldn't hear him, they knew there was quite a bit of urgency in his voice.

He stayed very serious for another fifteen minutes before he smiled. It was truly a ghost of a smile but they could still see it. He spoke into the phone one more time before hanging up. After disconnecting from Samus he leaned on the wall and let out deep sigh and stared at thin air. He sighed again and walked back over into the room. He smiled ever so slightly as he felt all eyes on him.

"I'm back," he said dully as he grabbed a ladder.

"What happened back there?" Ike asked as he did the same.

Marth looked at Ike curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You looked so serious while you were talking to Sammie!" Peach shouted, blowing up a balloon.

Marth sighed. "You saw that, huh?" Marth took out a balloon and blew it up. He let it float in his corner and stared at it blankly. He sighed again.

"Samus…was being followed on her walk through the city…And she thinks that it may be people she once knew…"

Link whirled his head and stared at Marth with a very surprised look. "When you say people she once knew you don't mean…!"

Marth nodded. "She's not to sure, but she thought she felt their presence."

Peach climbed down her ladder and stared up at Marth. "But how is that possible? She cut ties with them, like, half a year ago!"

Marth shrugged. "Guess they continued to keep tabs on her."

Ike looked over at Marth. He hadn't attended the school when Samus was in…whatever mess she was in, but he knew enough. He knew it caused both Marth and Samus pain that school year, and if it was coming back to haunt them, then it couldn't be good. Marth's expressionless face proved that.

Ike blew up a balloon. He tied the end and simply held it. Then, in a swift motion, both of his hands slammed on the balloon.

_POP! _

All three people jumped. They turned to Ike with irritated glares.

"What was that for?!"

"Ike!!! I gave you just enough balloons for you to fill that corner!! Now you messed up the balance of the room!!"

"Dude!! I have sensitive ears!! You can't go making loud noises like that!! I was given long ears for a reason so I don't want you ruining them!!"

Ike rolled his eyes at their complaints.

"Hey!"

Marth, Link, and Peach stopped their complaints and looked at Ike. He smirked at them.

"Aren't we supposed to be decorating for Samus's birthday party? Come on, put those negative thoughts aside! We need to focus and make this the 'bestest' birthday for Samus." Ike's smirk widened.

The rest of the group stared at Ike and then looked down. Link smirked and Marth blushed slightly. Peach continued to stare at the ground. Suddenly her head snapped up at Ike. A large blush spread across her face as she glared at Ike.

"Bestest isn't even a word!!! And how do you expect to give Samus the best birthday when you POPPED ONE OF THE BALLOONS!!???!"

Laughter erupted in the room and resounded throughout the entire castle. Ike went to comfort Peach as Peach kept shouting at Ike. Link and Marth laughter never stopped.

It was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**This... seemed like a filler chapter to me.^^" Nonetheless it had an important part that needed to be expressed so I put in this chapter. Please review for me peoples!**


	8. Flashback 4

_**This one's not a filler-ish flashback.**_

_**Disclaimer: No part of Super Smash Bros. or the characters in this story belongs to me. I merely borrowed them. **_

* * *

_Samus had been absent from school for two weeks now._

_To describe her absence, it was if she was there one day, then gone the next. If fact, the last time anybody had seen her was the first day she came. And because of her prolonged absence, the rumors started to fly._

_Though many did not know the name Samus Aran, many had ideas about her. The most innocent rumor was she got sick with pneumonia. The worst was she got murdered and raped by her mother. The most popular was that she was a gang member who did drugs and murdered people. Either way, Super Smash High's most popular subject was Samus._

_Whether it was unfortunate or not, these rumors didn't affect Marth, Peach, Link or Zelda._

_All four of them were somewhat oblivious to them. Sure, they heard about them (after all, Peach was known as the Gossip Queen), but they treated it as a joke. Whenever Samus's name came up, they'd refer to some rumor and laugh afterward. They didn't want to let those rumors get in the way of their mission to befriend Samus._

_Though for some (Link and Zelda) it was a little half-hearted._

_.-:_____:-._

_It was lunchtime on Samus's 18__th__ absence._

_The group of four friends was enjoying their usually chatty lunch when a loud, almost thunderous, rumble sounded through the cafeteria. Booming heavy metal rock played just as loud as the rumbling. The moment the loud, foreign sounds penetrated the usual sounds of the cafeteria, students immediately rushed to the cafeteria doors that led out to the front parking lot._

_Zelda, the first to see the mass of students head that way, immediately became alarmed. "What is that?!" she asked, standing up._

_Link coolly looked at the swarming crowd and frowned, "Something's on going outside, apparently."_

_Peach stood up excitedly. "How about we go and check it out?! I bet its exciting stuff!!"_

_Marth scoffed as he stood up. "Whatever it is, it's seriously pushing the school rules…"_

_All four walked to the crowd. Link took one step into the crowd and somehow wound up back outside the crowd. Link frowned and made his way through the crowd again. Once again, he wound up in the same spot. He turned to his friends with a very bemused expression._

"_I keep coming back here…" he mumbled._

_Peach giggled and Zelda and Marth smiled weakly at Link. Zelda then took a step forward._

"_May I?" Zelda glanced at Link as he moved from his spot. "Be my guest…" Link gestured toward the crowd. Zelda gave him a smile before turning to the large group of students with a solemn stare. She took in one deep breath and…_

"_MOVE IT!!! PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE COMING THROUGH!!!!"_

_Zelda then pushed through the crowd and motioned for the other three to follow. They reluctantly filed into the large group of students, following Zelda's voice as she shouted her title._

_Even with her relatively famous name, it took five minutes to navigate through the crowd. When they finally got to the front, all were very surprised by what they saw._

_Five pitch black motorcycles circled around and around in front of the school. Each motorcycle let out a large rumble as its rider revved the engine. On the side of each motorcycle was a blue bird shaped insignia surrounded by fire. A gang was in front of the school._

_Suddenly, somebody with a large radio hopped off of one of the motorcycles. That person wore a helmet and a leather jacket that was the same color as the bikes. But under the leather jacket, all could see the uniform that the female population of Super Smash Bros. High were required to wear._

_The girl tossed the large radio to one of the bikers and took off her helmet. Long, golden hair fluttered out of the helmet. She shook her head and a red hair tie became visible. Her icy blue eyes stared at the group of five motorcycle riders and she smirked._

"_See you guys later!!" she called out over the roar of the engines. She tossed her helmet to another biker. The biker caught it and revved the engine. The others also revved their bikes engine and then they all sped off. As they did, one called out, _

"_See ya, Samus!!! WOO-HOO!!!"_

_The sound of engines and loud music faded to silence as the bikers disappeared down the street._

_Samus's smirk widened as she turned to school and saw the group of students swarming the doors, peering outside. She walked into the building and the crowd began to part to let her by. She let a small grin appear on her face and took one step forward. Instantly, her grin fell from her face as her blue eyes met cobalt blue eyes._

_Marth's cobalt blue eyes._

_Samus's eyes narrowed as she slowly walked to Marth. Her gaze never left his, and his gaze never left hers. She stopped as she was a couple of feet away from him. They continued to stare at each other, when Samus suddenly smirked._

"_How did you like the show, _Prince?_"_

_Marth's only raised his head slightly. He responded slowly, "Are you…?"_

_Samus's smirk widened. "Am I in a gang? Hell yeah I am!" She turned around making her back face Marth. On the back of her leather jacket was the same blue bird insignia that the motorcycles bore. Samus grinned devilishly at Marth._

"_Like it? It's the sign of my gang, The Blue Falcons!"_

_She turned back around at stared at Marth straight in the eyes. A bitter smirk spread across her face._

"_I bet you underestimated me, huh, Lowell?"_

_Marth tilted his head. "There was nothing to over or underestimate you about. All I know now is that Samus Aran is indeed a delinquent."_

_Samus's smirked widened. "There's nothing wrong with an exciting lifestyle." She started to examine her nails. "I've got to make my pay somehow. Why not do it by taking lives for money?" Samus smiled when she heard several of the student gasp in terror. Finally, they knew. Samus wasn't afraid to kill, she had already done it before! 'And that's how I'm not like other students,' she thought to herself. 'What do think of that, Prince?' She glanced at Marth and her jaw dropped._

_Pity. He stared at her with eyes full of pity._

_How dare he pity her??!!_

_Samus let out a roar. She rushed at Marth and grabbed his collar. She lifted him into the air and glowered at him. Marth's expression was blank but Samus could still see the pity hidden in his eyes. She growled out at him,_

"_Bullshit!! That's bullshit!! What the hell do you know?! You don't know anything about me!! You stare at me as if you fucking know everything about me when you don't know shit!!!!"_

_Samus pulled Marth to her face and continued to shout at him. "You're just a filthy-ass prince!!! You've got everything you wanted!! You're rich and you don't have to work for anything in your goddamned life!!! You don't know what the fuck it's like to suffer or to lose everything you-"_

_Samus stopped and stared at Marth with widened eyes. Her words of fury caught in her throat and she felt like she couldn't talk any more. Marth stared at her with such intensity, such…_

_Knowing…_

_Samus let out a scream and slammed her fist onto Marth's cheek while dropping him. Screams and sharp gasps sounded from the crowd as Marth's head snapped in the direction Samus fist punched to and fell to the ground. Samus glowered at Marth as leaned off the floor but didn't look at her. His blue hair covered his eyes and Samus probably wouldn't have been able to see them from where she was standing._

_Samus gritted her teeth together. His eyes were the only way she could tell how he felt. She couldn't read him at all by his facial expressions. She opened her mouth, ready to shout at him again, but Marth looked back up at her. His head rose slowly and his hair still covering his eyes as he did so. But the moment Samus saw his eyes again, the same frustration filled every inch of her body._

_She felt as if he could understand just what she went through…_

_Samus took in a sharp breath and her teeth gritted harder together. She quickly raised her fist; she wanted to wipe that look off his face._

_But she stopped. Samus stood, trembling. All of Marth facial features showed nothing. Why couldn't his eyes do the same?!_

_Samus tried to bring her fist down hard against his face again, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't._

_She lost her will to fight him._

_Samus felt tears well up in her eyes. She quickly turned away and ran out of the building. Who was he anyway? Who was he to think he knew what it was like to be alone?_

'_I know what you're feeling…' Samus bit her lip. That's what his look had screamed out to her._

'_I refuse to believe that!!' Samus shook her head, a couple of tears falling from her eyes as she did so. But…if that was the case…_

_Why did she stop her punch?_

_Samus bit her lip even harder and she could feel warm liquid trickle down her lip, contrasting the cool air hitting her face as she sprinted farther from the school. _

_One thought occurred to her. But she refused to acknowledge it as she looked behind her to see no school. She turned away and picked up her speed. She refused to believe that._

_She refused to believe that she wanted somebody to understand her._

_

* * *

_

_**I kind of enjoyed writing this flashback. :D **_

**_Alright, it has been what, almost a month since I updated this fic? Yeah, so it's been some time. I have a good reason though!_**

**_See, the next chapter is probably the most important chapter in this story._**

**_It's taking some time though. I've had this chapter done since like, two weeks ago and I didn't want to post this chapter and this flashback up until chapter five was done. But seeing as how it's taking so long, I went ahead and posted this up. _**

**_I think I'm a little under halfway through chapter five. Expect it to be one of, if not the longest chapter in this story!_**

**_And like always, review review review!!_**


	9. Chapter 5

**And finally this chapter is up after another month. Enjoy it please!**

**BTW, when you see [*enter text*], somebody is talking in Japanese! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish for it, I don't own any of the characters in this here story.**

* * *

It was Sunday.

After decorating the castle the day before, it was finally the day.

It was Samus's birthday.

And, if possible, Peach was more demanding on the final hours of "preparation". Neither Ike nor Link could see any flaws in the decorated rooms, but Peach apparently could, and the Toads were being pushed to their limits because of it.

"No! It goes over there!"

"I need six balloons in the kitchen! WHERE ARE MY SIX BALOONS?"

"You! Toad with the dish platter two times your size! Carry this large box of silverware to kitchen with you, please?"

Really pushed to their limits.

Ike sighed as one of the Toads fell and dropped a bag of plastic utensils. Peach immediately started screaming at the Toad for making a mess. The Toad yelled apologies and quickly cleaned the fallen utensils. The Toad scurried away and Peach let out a deep sigh before burying her face in her hands. Ike strode behind Peach placed his hands on her shoulders. Peach jumped slightly but immediately relaxed when she felt his hands gently, but firmly, massage her shoulders.

"Mmm… A massage… That feels good Ike," Peach murmured. Ike smiled and continued his massage. Link walked on over and smirked.

"Geez Peach, you're even more uptight on the day of the party!"

"But of course! The smallest little details become more noticeable as the party draws near! If everything isn't in tip top shape, then-"

"Peach, relax!" Peach looked up at Ike. "You've done a great job as it is! You don't have to worry about not having Samus enjoying the party just because of a couple of little unnoticeable details! Don't overstress yourself today!"

Peach looked at Ike harder. Ike stared back with a determined stare of his own. Peach sighed and moved from Ike's touch. Peach clapped her hands loudly, causing all the Toads to stop what they were doing.

"Dearest Toads, I apologize. I was very paranoid these past hours and sent you to do unimaginable tasks. I want you guys to take a break and go have fun! Go out into the Mushroom Kingdom and do as you please! Just don't get into any trouble!" Peach let out a giggle and the Toads beamed at her. They cheered and hugged their princess before hightailing out of the large castle.

Peach sighed and turned around back to Ike and Link with a bright smile. Her smile turned into a slightly confused frown. "Hey, where's Marth?"

Link raised an eyebrow with a smirk before answering. "He left to go and set his plans straight for Samus's and his dinner. He also said that he won't be attending the party because it's going to take some time. But he will be back at eight to pick up Samus and go."

Peach's eyes widened. "Wooow… He had his own little thing all planned out didn't he…?"

Ike laughed and Link nodded with a very amused smile. Peach smiled and turned to Link again. "Do you know about Zelda? Is she coming?"

Link's smile dropped. "No, she isn't."

Peach eyes widened and she did a pout. "But why not?"

Link shook his head. "The same reason she wouldn't come to decorate your castle with us. She doesn't think she should. She and Samus got into a…something last week and Zelda has been…touchy when Samus was brought up," he sighed wearily.

Peach frowned. "So that's two less people coming to Samus's party… Oh well! We can have fun without Marth or Zelda here! Right?"

Ike smiled amusedly. "Sure."

Link looked excited. "Hell yeah! We don't need our royal friends to pump up this party!"

"How old-fashioned of you to say 'pump up this party', Link."

"Shut up, Ike!"

"Hey! I'm royalty too!"

Despite all sarcastic comments, everybody was ready for the party.

.-:_____:-.

Peach paced around the large lobby room of her castle. Ike and Link sat in a chair side by side, every once and while glancing at each other with very amused smirks. Peach was fidgeting around the room fifteen minutes before the party started. Samus would be arriving any moment now.

"Peach! Come and sit down with us!" Link called at the nervous princess.

"Yeah! There's no point in wandering aimlessly, waiting for a person who going to be here later!" Ike followed up.

Peach glared and her heroic friends. "Hush you two! I can't sit knowing Sammie's going to be here soon! Besides, Samus gets to appointed places _early_. She could be at the front door right now about to press that doorbe-"

Peach was interrupted by a loud chime ring through the whole castle. Peach let out a scream Ike and Link stood up excitedly.

"She's here!" all three of them chorused.

Peach panicked. She ran to the door but stopped and started to fix her hair. She then took the time to fix her dress and then noticed a vase out of slightly out of place. She took a step forward but Ike's muscular arm blocked her as he took the doorknob. She turned around and tried to go the other way around but Link's lean arm blocked that way. Both grinned at her and Peach gulped. She turned at the door, knowing the way behind her was going to be block as well.

Link and Ike opened their doors and Peach put on her brightest smile. Ready or not, here it comes.

"Welcome, Samus!" Peach shouted as the doors opened fully revealing their blonde birthday girl, Samus.

Samus gave a smile. "Hey, guys." Her smile turned into a dazzling grin and the three people standing before her blushed promptly.

Samus looked amazing. Her beautiful, crystalline blue eyes stared warmly at them; the mascara evident on her eyelashes seemed to enhance their beauty. Her long, golden hair was tied up by her usual hair band, but instead of the long ponytail that was almost always there, it was tied into a messy bun that somehow made her look more sophisticated. Her soft lips were coated in a rich red lipstick that brought out the natural blush on her cheeks.

But the most surprising part of her appearance was the fact that she was wearing a dress. The dress was a deep red dress that hugged every single one of her curves on her long body. The dress was strapless, revealing only the slightest bit of cleavage. It cascaded down her long legs and swept over her right thigh, completely covering her left leg while leaving her other leg bare from her knee and down. Her feet were covered by red shoes with a tiny heel.

All three continued to gape at her. Samus frowned at them and blushed as red as her lipstick.

"…Well? Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to let me in?" She glared at them dully.

Her voice seemed to snap them out of their stupor. All of them laughed nervously and began to apologize and ramble out random sentences just as nervously.

Peach then moved out the way. "Pl-please come on in Samus!" Samus nodded at her gratefully and stepped inside the castle. Samus's eyes widened in awe upon seeing the castle. It was her first time seeing a castle, after all.

"Do you like it?" Ike asked. Samus turned around and looked at Ike with a smile.

"It's big." Ike grinned at her. Link coughed lightly, getting Samus's attention.

"So, Samus. What's with the dress and make up?" Samus quirked an eyebrow causing Link to blush in embarrassment.

"Didn't Marth tell you about his plans? He was taking me to dinner at a dressy kind of a restaurant."

She started fingering the hem of the dress. "He told me it wasn't a too formal kind of a restaurant, but Marth often dresses too formally, like in a tuxedo or something, so I wanted to look equally as nice. You know, so I won't make him look like trash while I look like shit too?"

Link nodded and Ike smirked. "You know, you might outclass Marth this time. You look stunning!"

"Shut up, Ike."

Ike frowned at Samus. Peach giggled loudly and bounced behind Samus and started pushing her.

"What are you doing?" Samus glared at Peach from over her shoulder. Peach smiled brightly at Samus.

"Why taking you to your party, of course!"

Samus shouted at Peach for pushing her anywhere and Ike and Link quietly followed behind them.

.-:_____:-.

"Are you ready for this Samus?"

"Get ready for a party of you life!"

"Here's to the bestest birthday you'll ever-"

"Guys? While your introduction to a _room_ is cute, it's not really necessary. Open the door."

Ike, Link and Peach glanced at each other with annoyance for their friend. They then smiled brightly and turned to the door leading into the party room. They turned and looked at each other before grinning at Samus.

"We present to you, Sammie, the party room!"

Ike and Link opened the door and their grins grew. Samus walked in (after glaring at Peach for the use of the nickname) and her eyes widened.

The moment she walked in her eyes fell upon the large banner in the back of the room. It greeted her with large orange letters reading, "Happy Birthday, Samus!" Streamers waved along the ceiling and balloons floated in each corner (three each corner). In the center of the room was a table covered in a light blue table cloth that, upon further inspection, had her name stitched all over the material. She looked up and a bright yellow Party Ball hung over the table. Samus looked at the table again her lips slightly parted. A large cake lay right in the middle of the table. Samus jogged right up to the table and fingered some of the icing and stuck her finger in her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"That's cream cheese icing…" she murmured, taking her finger out of her mouth.

"Well of course if it is!" Samus turned around and looked at a beaming Peach.

"What do you…?"

"I baked your favorite cake, Red Velvet Cake! That's what you would have wanted, right?"

Samus blinked in surprise. "H-how did you know…?"

Peach waved at her hand absentmindedly. "I don't know how but Marth knew. I asked if anyone knew what your favorite cake was, and Marth just said, 'Oh, her favorite cake is Red Velvet.' He said it so breezily!"

Samus stared at Peach and back at the cake. She snapped her fingers in realization.

"That's how he knew! He brought a home-made cake that was red velvet sometime last year and I was eyeing it the whole time he had it! I didn't think he'd notice since I don't really like sweets…"

Ike rolled his eyes. "He's always watching you."

Samus looked up at Ike with a small smile. "I know."

"So now that we're done with romance, how do you like the room, Samus?"

Samus smirked at Link before turning around taking in the room again. She then looked at her friends again with a warm smile.

"It's wonderful." She dashed at her friends and wrapped her arms around all of them in a fierce hug that almost knocked them off their feet.

"Thank you so much, guys."

All smiled at her as she broke the hug. Ike smirked and held up his head in a very smug manner.

"Well you should have liked it! We worked our asses off trying to get the room in perfect order so you should be grateful-"

"I'll be grateful when you stop being a bitch. How does that sound, Ike?"

Ike glowered at a smug looking Samus. Link then grinned at the two.

"So why don't we get this party started?"

Everybody cheered in response and began the true party.

.-:_____:-.

Samus let out a very content sigh as she slumped into a chair in the lobby room. The party was over after two hours of nonstop laughter, cake, falling streamers, music, and so much more. Samus let out a bubbly giggle.

"Had fun?"

Samus looked up at Ike as he walked over with a small smile and took a seat next to her. She smiled lightly.

"Tons of it."

Ike grinned and checked his wristwatch.

"It's 7:55. Marth's going to be here soon."

"Yay! Part two of Samus's wonderful birthday is about to take place soon!" Peach skipped over and scooted a chair next to Ike. Ike and Peach grinned at each other briefly before looking back at Samus.

"Are you excited, Sammie? For your little dinner with Marth?"

"It would have been a lie if I had said no, but your nickname just killed it for me." Samus shook her head and Peach pouted.

"Poo! Sammie's being mean!"

Samus's eyes narrowed in frustration.

"You know Peach isn't going to change her nickname for you, Samus."

Samus glanced at Link as he took a seat next to her. She sighed and looked at Peach.

"I'm in a good mood. I bear with the nickname for today," she smiled at the peppy princess and Peach smiled back brightly. Her smile grew as she leaned towards Samus.

"Hey! Tell me, Samus, was this your best birthday ever?"

Samus blinked and then looked up thoughtfully. Ike turned to Peach and frowned at her.

"Why are you asking her that! What if she doesn't want to answer that question?"

Peach pouted at Ike. "I just wanted to know!"

"I think…"

Ike and Peach looked at Samus. Her gaze was still locked on the ceiling as she brought up her finger to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully, albeit playfully.

"I think…that this was probably the-"

_DING DONG!_

Link, Peach, Ike, and Samus turned toward the door. Ike then checked his wristwatch.

"It's eight! That's probably Marth at the door!"

Samus immediately stood up and started to move to the door but Link stood in her way. Samus stared at Link expectantly.

"You gonna move anytime soon, Elfin Boy?"

Link glared at Samus briefly before smirking at her.

"Let Ike get the door. That way, Marth will be stunned when he sees you."

Samus frowned at Link as her cheeks reddened. Link moved in front of Samus to try and hide her from when Marth would walk in. Samus raised an eyebrow.

"You're not taller than me."

Link scowled. "I know that! It'll work for a little bit though!"

Samus smirked then turned her attention to the front doors and watched Ike open the door. She easily recognized the lighter shade of blue hair come through the doors. Ike greeted him brightly and said something that made them both laugh. Ike then moved aside and Marth walked into the castle.

Samus eyes widened. Marth look very stylish. He wore a black (at least it looked black. Samus couldn't tell if it was a blue or a black one) suit. The suit showed off his thin frame rather well. He straightened his deep blue tie and looked at Peach as she rushed at him. Peach jumped at Marth and hugged him tightly. Peach let go and said something Samus couldn't quite catch. Marth chuckled at whatever she said. Marth then turned to Link with a smile and waved at him. Link waved back and suddenly Marth's smile turned into a smirk. Link, seeing the smirk, flinched and chuckled nervously. Samus stared at Link curiously as Link turned to look at her sheepishly.

"He knows," he whispered quietly.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Samus whispered harshly.

Link moved out of Samus's way and Samus stared directly at Marth. Her crystalline blue eyes locked with his cobalt blue ones. She watched as his lips parted ever so slightly in surprise. She blushed madly as he continued to stare at her. Marth then smiled at Samus tenderly. He walked over to Samus and tilted her chin upward at him. Samus's blush intensified. Marth's smile widened upon seeing her blush and leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Samus shuddered from the contact, but kissed him back passionately. Marth ended the kiss rather quickly and leaned his forehead on Samus's. He smiled genuinely at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Samus."

Samus glared dully at Marth as a huge blush played on her face. "No 'happy birthday' of any sort, Marth Lowell?"

Marth just smiled at her. He lifted his head and looked at Link, Ike, and Peach. He smirked at their expressions. Peach looked like she had just fallen in love with them, while Ike and Link looked away from the two, blushing slightly.

Marth shook his head before putting his arm around Samus's shoulders.

"Well, I'll be off with Samus here. We're supposed to be at the restaurant at nine."

All of them nodded at Marth, as he took Samus's hand and walked out of the castle, and followed Marth to the doors. Marth led Samus right up to a sleek looking black car. Samus laughed at the car as Marth took out some keys.

"You got a car? I didn't even know you could drive!"

Marth smirked at her as he pressed a button to unlock the car. "I'm full of surprises."

Samus laughed again and walked to the passenger seat door. Just as Samus opened the door, Peach stepped up and shouted,

"Samus! You didn't answer my question! Was this your best birthday ever?"

Samus looked at Peach with a blank look. A smile spread on her face as the question registered.

"This was definitely the best birthday I've ever had, Peach!"

Peach glowed in happiness. She giggled loudly and clapped her hands together. Suddenly she swayed and fell backwards. Ike, who saw her sway first, quickly moved behind her and caught Peach.

"Peach! Are you alright?" Ike stared at Peach with his bright blue eyes filled with deep concern for the Toadstool Princess.

Peach laid limp in Ike's arms. Ike opened his mouth to ask again when Peach mumbled out,

"She had the best birthday…"

Ike smiled, any concern for the princess vanishing. He looked at Link, who was smirking. Ike frowned at Link as his cheeks tinted pink ever so slightly.

"…You got something to say, Link?"

Link shrugged with his smirk still planted on his face. Ike opened his mouth to snap at the shorter male, when Link pointed to the car.

"They're about to leave."

Ike looked at the car just as Samus slid in and Marth opened the door. Ike smirked.

"Marth! See ya at school tomorrow!"

Marth looked up at Ike with a surprised look. Ike became somewhat flustered at seeing the expression, but he calmed when Marth smiled at him and nodded. Marth climbed in to the car and closed the door. The car started up with a loud rev and a hum of the engine. The car then backed out of the walkway and drove away. Once the car was out of sight, Ike and Link looked at each other with confusion evident in their eyes.

"…When _did _Marth learn how to drive?"

.-:_____:-.

"Tell me about this restaurant, Lowell."

Marth glanced at Samus before looking back at the road with a smirk.

"I can tell you its name is Kawasaki's."

Samus frowned at him. "That's it? You don't know anything else?"

Marth's smirk widened. "It was a restaurant suggested to me by Kirby. He told me the food was 'gourmet and great', so I opted to try." Samus noticed a very amused glint in his eyes. She frowned as Marth continued.

"But I wanted a second opinion of this restaurant so I chatted to Meta Knight about it. When I first asked him about it, he merely narrowed his eyes at me and said, 'Don't go. You'll regret it the moment you take one bite out of his food.' I then told him that I didn't know any other restaurants and this one was the best choice I had, he decided to give me a whole critique on the place.

"He said that, 'The restaurant has great service and the delivery of the food is fast for gourmet, even on full days. The atmosphere is rather welcoming and homey. It certainly gives you the feel of a fine dine kind of place. But the food is terrible. No, it's not terrible looking, it is terrible _tasting._ The food looks like gourmet food, so its appearance will completely fool you. If you want to save you and your girlfriend from some internal stomach damage, don't even try the place.'"

Marth laughed lightly and Samus's frown deepened.

"Then why-"

"I'm not done Samus." Marth glanced at Samus, clearly amused. Samus blushed slightly from embarrassment and looked out at the road. Marth turned back at the road and carried on his story.

"I persisted on going to the restaurant, simply because I really didn't know where else to take you. After I explained that to him, he sighed and told me, 'Alright, Your Highness. Here's what I'll do for you and Samus. Since I've known Chef Kawasaki for some time now, I'll ask him if _I _can cook for you. He won't refuse, so you won't have to worry about that. I know how to cook pretty well and it'll save you from eating the restaurants food. All you have to do is make a reservation and show up on time.'

"I immediately protested out against that; he didn't need to sacrifice any of his personal time for us. But he just bowed at me and said, 'I am a friend. If it pleases you, then I shall do it, Your Majesty. Besides, my services can be Samus's birthday present to her.'"

Marth shook his head with a sigh and smiled. Samus smiled as well, her thoughts full of Meta Knight's courtesy. Samus's smile turned into a sly smirk as she shifted her attention to Marth again.

"I bet you enjoyed all of that formality he gave you, huh, Marth?"

Marth's eyes narrowed in annoyance though his smile still stuck on his face. "Oh yeah, Samus. I truly did enjoy being called 'Your Highness' and 'Your Majesty' again, especially since I don't deserve those titles anymore."

Samus laughed at Marth's sarcasm and Marth eventually joined in as well. He then clicked on his left signal, and looked out of his left rear view mirror. He duly noted the few cars letting him pass into the next lane and proceeded to switch lanes. Samus noticed the exit sign a little ways off and smiled.

"I gather we're almost there?" she glanced at Marth, looking for an answer.

Marth smirked and switched lanes again. "You gathered correctly."

Marth took the exit off the freeway and continued to switch to the left furthermost side of the road. Marth checked out his left rear view mirror again, looking at the cars letting him cut through. He looked back up at the road and continued moving left. Marth suddenly frowned.

'For some reason, I'm getting a sense of déjà vu…' he frowned deeper and looked out his rear view mirror again. His eyes widened slightly as he found his source of déjà vu.

A pitch black car with way too tinted windows and windshield drove right behind him.

'That car was on the highway with us…' he looked at the road and scowled darkly. 'Now that I think about… that car has been following me the whole day…'

Marth's grip on the wheel tightened. His already pale knuckles turned a pure white because of how tight his grip was.

Samus felt Marth's normally calm air tense. Samus looked at her boyfriend and was slightly surprised to see him sitting much straighter that he usually sits. His eyes were locked on the road ahead of him, but he seemed to be looking elsewhere. She could tell that his jaw was clenched and how tight he held the steering wheel startled her. She gently laid a hand on his leg, and her surprise increased when he jumped slightly.

"Marth? What's wrong?" Samus's crystalline blue eyes filled with deep concern for him as his very startled cobalt blue ones looked at hers. He suddenly looked guiltily at her and turned away back at the road.

"[…I'm sorry, Samus…]" Marth stopped and thought about his words. Samus frowned.

Marth just spoke to her in Japanese.

He never spoke in Japanese to anybody. Sure, every once in a while he would chat with Ike about something in Japanese but it was always brief and usually in an insulting way. But Samus did pick up that Marth spoke in Japanese when he was distracted or very apprehensive about something.

As of now, Samus could clearly see he was both.

Marth shook his head and glanced at Samus with that guilty glint in his eyes.

"Again, I'm sorry Samus. I was…reminded of something that just…put me out or whatever." He smiled at her weakly. "But I'm fine now. Don't worry about it."

Marth looked anything but fine.

Samus couldn't help but notice the emptiness in Marth's normally expressive cobalt blue eyes. It worried her deeply. But…

Samus took her hand off Marth's leg and crossed her arms. She never took her eyes off Marth who had to so he can look at the road. Samus let out a sigh.

"It's as obvious as day that you're anything but fine, Marth. But…it won't do anyone good if I'm worrying you by worrying about you… Wait was that right? I meant to say that I won't do you any good if you're worrying about something and worrying about me while I worry about you and what could be worrying you- ah! No wait that's not-"

"We shouldn't try to worry each other. It's best we put our thoughts aside and enjoy our night together."

Samus looked up at Marth and her eyes widened. He stared back at her, his eyes overflowing with warmth and love. Samus noticed the smallest trace of red in his cheeks as he turned back to the road. Samus then blushed.

"Y-yeah. That's what I meant to say."

There was so much affection for her showing through his eyes she couldn't help but blush…

"Thank you for cheering me up, Sam."

Samus stared at Marth. He was still focused on the road but his head was still turned to her slightly to indicate he was talking to her. Samus tried to say something but her voice wouldn't come out. She had feeling that he still had something to say…

Marth chuckled. "You know… It's times like these when I can't help but think I really lo-"

His eyes widened suddenly. A bright grin spread on his face and he leaned forward slightly.

"I think we're here!"

Samus stared at Marth for a little longer before looking out the windshield. Indeed, there was a small building. On the top of the building was a neon large sign in loopy letters.

It read, 'Kawasaki's'.

Marth smirked in triumph as he turned into the parking lot. He slowly parked in one of the slots, lowly mentioning that there weren't any other cars. He turned the keys and took them out of the ignition and the car became silent. Marth let out a sigh and smirked at the steering wheel. He then looked at Samus, his smirk widening.

"You would have never guessed I was nervous about driving this thing."

Samus cracked a grin. She let out a laugh as Marth got out of the car. Marth walked over to Samus's side and opened her door. He held his hand out and bowed. "Milady," Samus could hear the smirk in his voice.

Samus blushed darkly and scowled. "You know, I've never really appreciated the whole chivalry thing," she said as she took his hand.

Marth helped her out of the car and lifted his head, revealing his smirk. "Which is why I did it. Who says I have to be all 'submissive to your will' just because it's your birthday?"

"You're being a bastard."

"Only because it's your birthday, Samus."

Samus continued to scowl at Marth and Marth continued to smirk at Samus. Samus suddenly found the scene rather amusing. Her lips twitched slightly upwards and accidently let out a snort. Marth's smirk widened at Samus's smirk and coughed to try to hold back his laughter. It sounded like a laugh. Samus heard the laugh and let out a laugh of her own before covering her mouth quickly. Marth put the back of his hand to his mouth to hide his smirk and stared at Samus. Samus stared right back at him. Both of their bodies started to shake and their eyebrows knitted together as a sign of their struggle. They couldn't hold it in any longer. Samus and Marth burst into out full blown laughter. Samus clutched her sides and doubled over in her laughter. Marth's cheeks colored red and tears formed in the corners of his closed eyes. Their laughter lasted for a quite some time before they both stopped due to their aching stomachs.

Marth took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked at Samus and smiled at her when she looked at him. Samus blinked and blushed under his gaze but smiled back. Marth's smile grew and he held out his hand.

"Shall we go, Samus?"

Samus looked up at Marth with a small pout. She sighed and smiled, taking Marth's hand.

"Alright. Sometimes your chivalry _can_ be sweet."

Marth smirked. "So you won't mind if I kiss your hand? You're my princess, after all."

Samus glared playfully. "Don't push it, Lowell. Corny lines don't get you anywhere with me." Marth smirked knowingly.

The couple walked to the restaurant, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence.

Samus glanced at Marth. _'You know… It's times like these when I can't help but think I really lo-'_

Samus looked away from Marth's face,

'I wonder what he was going to say…'

.-:_____:-.

Marth checked his watch as he opened the door for Samus. He smiled lightly to himself.

"Eight fifty-seven. We're on time."

Samus smiled at Marth as he walked up to her. "And so, the ever punctual prince arrives to his appointed place on time, like usual. And he enjoyed his date happily ever after. The end."

Marth gave Samus a blank glare. "Ha ha, Samus. Very funny joke."

Samus smiled much too sweetly at Marth. "Genius, wasn't it?"

Marth smirked wryly. "Careful, Samus. Keep up that sense of humor and you'll be like me before too long. And you don't want that if you knew what it was like to get a call from Link every single night at around one saying, 'Hope you have a nice sleep, Killjoy!' It's not fun whatsoever." Marth glared at nothing in particular as he pictured Link's face grinning devilishly at him.

Samus scoffed. "You think that's bad? Try going to sleep at a decent hour when Peach is talking to you nonstop on the phone over some 'juicy' gossip she heard about so and so. She doesn't _shut up. _Seriously, Zelda would make more of a better gossip companion than I could ever be. Hell, Ike's more prone to care about Peach's gossip than me! Why can't she just chat with one of them?" Samus scowled as she envisioned Peach ranting with no end on the phone.

Marth turned to Samus. "At least she does that out of the goodness of her heart! Link just does it to annoy me!"

Samus turned to Marth. "What the hell do you mean, 'does it out of the goodness of her heart'? I tell her every time she calls I don't want to hear her gossip, yet she does it anyway!"

"She doesn't want you to feel lonely! She get paranoid every once and a while and thinks that your friendship with her is breaking slightly and tries to get her to communicate with her since you don't do it often enough!"

"Who said she should be paranoid about our friendship? If she really believed in us, she wouldn't try so hard to maintain what we have!"

"Well excuse her for still not being completely healed from when I hurt her rather deeply during my first year at Smash Bros. High! Peach is very sensitive!

"Fine then! She is excused! But she should know that you and I aren't the same person! She should know that-"

"Ahem."

Marth and Samus turned away from each other and turned to the new voice. There stood Meta Knight, with his eyes glowing in half mystery and half amusement.

"While your little dispute is quite amusing, you have a dinner reservation for two," Meta Knight moved his body slightly and stuck out his hand towards the dining area. "Please this way."

Marth and Samus stared at Meta Knight before glancing at each other. Samus grinned at Marth and started ahead. She then called over her shoulder,

"We'll continue this _discussion _later, Marth."

Marth stared after her and smirked. He then looked down at Meta Knight. He smiled lightly.

"Good evening, Meta," he noticed a sudden flash of red on the masked knight and his smile grew, "I like your bowtie."

Meta Knight bowed. "Good evening to you as well, Your Royal Highness. I am glad you fancy my bowtie. I received it from Kirby, whom was here earlier to try some of my food. He said red looked nice on me."

Marth laughed despite the formal name Meta Knight used. He walked past Meta Knight and called of his shoulder,

"Kirby's right. You look absolutely dashing in red."

Marth laughed again while Meta Knight smirked through his mask.

Marth walked over to the spot Samus had chosen and took his seat in front of her. They both smirked at each other as Meta Knight walked over with two menus. He set the menus in front Marth and Samus and folded his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat,

"Good evening and welcome to Kawasaki's. My name is Meta Knight and I shall be your waiter for tonight. May I ask what you would like for your beverage?"

Samus glanced at Marth, who just motioned her to make her request first. She frowned slightly and then smiled at Meta Knight.

"I would like a raspberry lemonade, please?"

Meta Knight nodded and turned to Marth. "And for you, Your Majesty?"

Marth frowned slightly and then smiled bitterly at Meta Knight.

"Sweetened tea would be fine, Meta. No ice please."

Meta Knight stared curiously at Marth. "Is something the matter, Prince Marth?"

Marth's scowl returned and he turned away towards the window they were next to. "No. There is not anything wrong with me. Carry on your order."

Meta Knight's curiosity grew as Samus grinned knowingly. Samus turned to Meta Knight.

"Don't worry about him. Marth here is simply upset that you keep being oh so formal with him. You know, when you call him 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Royal Highness'. He gets all fidgety and stuff."

"I do not!"

Meta Knight and Samus looked at Marth. Marth's face was turned away from both of them, but Samus and Meta Knight could see Marth's ears were a shade of pink.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed mischievously. "Why, Your Highness, I had no idea that His Majesty was so distraught about his title."

Marth's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to Meta Knight. "Meta Knight you-"

Meta Knight's mischievous glint grew. Then Samus caught on.

"Why yes, Lord Marth. If he had known that formalities were such a taboo thing to bring up, he would have stopped referring to you by those titles long ago," Samus smirked at Marth as he turned to her with the same incredulous expression.

Samus stood up and promptly curtsied in front of him, "O Supreme Ruler of Altea."

Marth's left eye twitched and he slapped his forehead. Samus and Meta Knight burst into laughter. Marth shook his head and mumbled something under their laughter.

Samus patted Marth's back. "Aw, you know that we're just fooling around! Lighten up, Marth!" she said through her laughter.

Marth glanced at her with a slightly irritated look. "It would help if you would stop laughing."

"He is right, Samus. To show that we were just messing with him, we must cease our laughter."

At that, Samus and Meta Knight stopped their laughter. Any amusement on their face vanished and was replaced with complete seriousness. Marth gave them both a deadpan glare as he propped his head up with his hand. Samus and Meta Knight stared back with their solemn gazes when a twinkle of gold caught both of their eyes.

Marth's gold tiara was clearly visible from under his blue hair.

Samus and Meat Knight stared at the tiara blankly. Marth tilted his head slightly, a look of curiosity appearing as he did so.

"What are you staring at?"

Samus's lips twitched. Meta Knight glanced at her. Marth's curiosity grew.

Samus smirked. Meta Knight sighed and shook his head. Marth's curiosity wavered.

Samus giggled lightly and then quickly bit her lip. Meta Knight put his gloved hand over his face. Marth glared at Samus.

Samus chuckled, "You've got that 'princely' tiara on your head, Marth." Marth scowled darkly at Samus. Meta Knight walked away mumbling, "I'm going to get your drinks."

Marth continued to glare at the giggling Samus. "That was truly uncalled for, Samus Aran."

"Sorry Sorry! It slipped!" Samus managed to say through her giggles.

Marth stared at Samus before turning to glare at the window. Marth tuned out Samus's chuckling and continued to stare out the window.

"Hiya!"

Marth and Samus stopped whatever they were doing. They simultaneously turned towards the foreign voice.

There stood a large, orange egg shaped creature with a loopy smile. He wore a chef's hat and a chef's apron. He held a frying pan in one hand and a platter with two glasses. The creature's loopy smile grew.

"Hiya! My name is Kawasaki, the owner of this restaurant! I brought you your drinks!" He set a dark pink drink in front of Samus. "A raspberry lemonade for you, and…" he set the light brown drink in front of Marth. "A cup of sweetened tea for you!" He smiled brightly.

Samus and Marth smiled kindly at the chef. "It's an honor to have the owner of this fine restaurant to serve us our drinks. Thank you," Marth nodded at the orange cook.

Kawasaki shook his head swiftly. "No no! It's an honor to have an actual prince come to my restaurant! The only time royalty has come to my restaurant was when King DeDeDe came and ate here! …He never came back, but it was still an honor!"

Marth's eyes narrowed but kept his smile on his face. "Is that so?" He saw Samus smirk widely as she put her drink to her lips.

Kawasaki nodded excitedly. "Yeah! When Meta Knight told me that he invited a prince I got really excited! I thought I was going to get the chance to prove myself to royalty again! But then Meta Knight volunteered to cook and I couldn't refuse since him and Kirby have saved my restaurant so many times I have no way of counting them!"

Marth nodded and sipped his tea. Kawasaki bowed nervously, "Um, so yeah! I'm going to check up on Meta Knight. He's already cooking you know!"

Marth looked at the creature with mild interest. "Really now? Even though we haven't placed our orders?"

Kawasaki nodded vigorously. "He said that he already knew what you guys would want so he went ahead and started to make it! So I'm going to check up on him now! Your Majesty!" He bowed and ran to the kitchen.

Marth took a deep sigh and looked at Samus wearily. "People in the Kirby universe sure know how to be formal don't they…"

Samus smirked. "At least they recognize you."

Marth shook his head, feeling that if they continued this conversation then it might turn into a full blown argument. Neither Marth nor Samus enjoyed those disputes. Marth sighed again and stared out the window.

Samus frowned slightly at the rather sad expression on Marth's face. She let out a silent sigh. Of course, being called 'Prince' or 'Your Majesty' would trigger wanted memories as well as the unwanted. Especially the unwanted. That was one of the few reasons Marth left his title back in his universe, with all his good and bad times. Samus bit her lip. She couldn't help but think that it was partially her fault that Marth was feeling a bit down. She looked at Marth and started to reach out to touch the hand on his tea. Marth's expression stopped her in her tracks.

It was the same expression that she had seen in the car. He stared straight out the window with hard, narrowed eyes. His jaw was tight again and a deep scowl fixed itself upon his now ghostly white face. She heard him mumble something under his breath and only caught, "It's…again…" It's again? What's again?

"Marth?" Samus's voice snapped him out of his dark reverie. He snapped his head towards her and looked at her with wide eyes. Samus tried to smile warmly at him. "You're 'daydreaming' again, Lowell." She then grinned playfully at him.

Marth then gritted his teeth together. A huge blush spread across his face as his eyebrows knitted together. A lump formed in his throat and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't swallow it. He glanced out the window again and noticed that what he had saw earlier had disappeared. He looked back at Samus's grinning face and bit his lip.

'She's trying to cheer me up again…' He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves. 'Why…did it have to be today of all days?'

Samus looked at Marth sadly. It looked like she couldn't cheer him up this time. Hell, it looked like she didn't even cheer him up the first time. She sighed sadly and closed her eyes in thought. Suddenly she felt something gently touch her forehead. Her eyes opened in surprise and they widened as she registered what was going on.

Marth leaned over the table and rested his forehead on hers. He brushed his lips against hers ever so slightly and softly. Samus looked at Marth worriedly. "Marth?" she whispered softly.

"I want to promise you something."

Samus looked at him curiously. "What?"

Marth looked at Samus straight in the eyes. Samus felt his hand intertwine with hers and another hand slide behind her neck.

"Samus, I promise you. I promise that when the time that I can no longer be by your side comes, I will always find my way back to you. Even if you don't realize that I'm with you, through all of your sorrows, your achievements, and all in between, I will be there."

Samus's eyes widened. "Wh-why would you make such a promise?"

Marth pulled away from Samus and leaned into his seat. He smiled softly at her.

"It's because I-"

"Your Majesty. Samus."

Marth turned to the voice, much to Samus's distress. She looked down at the voice to find Meta Knight with a large platter holding two plates of food.

"I have brought your food," Meta Knight's wing sprouted from his back and he hovered up above the ground, high enough to see the top of the table. He set a plate in front of Marth and then the other plate in front of Samus. He cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back.

"What we have here for Your Royal Highness is a plate of different sushi. On the rim of the plate is your typical California Roll, made with rice, avocado, cucumber and crab cake, wrapped around seaweed. The 'center piece' of the dish is a bowl of chirashi-sushi, made with a variety of fish and vegetables. " He nodded at Marth and Marth gave a small smile of gratitude in return. Meta Knight looked at Samus.

"And for Madam Samus, we have a plate of spaghetti, made with the finest noodles here in the Kirby universe. Topped in a rich tomato sauce with freshly chopped tomatoes mixed in, the plate includes tomato sauce- baked meatballs, finely chopped parsley leaves, and a nice sprinkling of parmesan cheese." He nodded to Samus who looked down at her plate with a strong desire to scarf it all down. She looked back at Meta Knight and smirked.

"Thank you for the meal, MK," she grinned at him. Meta Knight bowed respectfully as he landed back on the floor.

"Anything for His Majesty and his woman." He looked back up at Samus. "Happy birthday to you, Samus."

Samus nodded her head as a warm smile graced her features. Marth and Meta Knight exchanged brief glances at one another before Meta Knight flew back into the kitchen.

Marth and Samus stared after the long time warrior as he flew to the kitchen. When he retreated behind the kitchen doors, Marth looked right at Samus and smirked at her. Samus turned to Marth and frowned slightly at Marth's mischievous smirk.

"And what are you smirking?"

Marth's smirk widened as he picked up a pair of chopsticks from beside his dish. He broke the chopsticks and placed them in his right hand.

"Absolutely nothing. Just enjoy your meal," Marth picked up one of his California Rolls and popped it in his mouth.

Samus frowned at Marth for a little longer before a small smile crept on her face upon seeing Marth's dark eyebrows raise as he stared at his sushi in amazement. Samus took her fork and twirled her spaghetti around it. The moment she put the pasta in her mouth, her crystalline blue eyes widened.

"Wow…" she mumbled as she put her hand to her mouth. She looked up at Marth and pointed to her food. "This is some seriously good spaghetti."

Marth smirked at her as he drank the rest of his tea. The moment he set his cup down, the cup was picked up again. Startled, he looked up at his cup and found himself looking at the orange body of Kawasaki. Marth smiled kindly at the orange chef as he set the now full cup of tea. Kawasaki beamed at him and Samus.

"How do you like the food?" Kawasaki shifted his feet with his anxious smile.

Samus watched as Marth's mischievous smirk appear on his lips. She frowned curiously as Marth answered, "The food is absolutely wonderful."

Kawasaki loopy smile grew larger. "Are you serious? You guys really liked it?"

Marth nodded, "Most definitely. Madam Samus and I would like to give our compliments chef already."

Samus's eyes widened. 'He didn't…'

Kawasaki beamed. He looked back and forth between Samus and Marth before happily running back to the kitchen.

Samus glared at Marth as he turned his attention back to her. Marth smirked at her, "Is something the matter, Madam Samus?"

Samus scowled. "Yeah. My bastard of a boyfriend decided to turn the tables on me."

Marth grinned at her. "Just a small amount of payback for earlier."

Samus gave a small smirk. "You know, they say revenge can lead you down a dark road."

"They also say revenge is sweet."

Samus sighed. "Witty prince…"

"Thank you," Marth smirked as he put another piece of sushi in his mouth.

Samus rolled her eyes but felt the smile creep on her face. Samus twirled another forkful of spaghetti, letting the couple finish their dinner in a content silence.

.-:_____:-.

"I'm honored that you two enjoyed my meal." Meta Knight bowed in front of the taller couple.

"I think it was more of an honor having you cook for us. Who knew Meta Knight was a cook?" Samus shook her head with a playful smile.

"I picked it up along the way," Meta Knight's smile could be heard through his mask.

"Well I'm glad you picked it up," Meta Knight turned towards the blue haired prince. Marth smiled at him, "Thank you for making our evening enjoyable, Meta."

Meta Knight nodded at Marth. He blinked slowly at the two. "You'll be taking your leave now, I presume?"

Marth glanced at Samus, who gave a short nod of her head. Marth looked back at Meta Knight and nodded as well. "Yes we will."

Meta Knight walked in front of the two to the doors. Meta Knight waited for them and opened the door as they walked over. Marth nodded and Samus gave him a kind, "Thank you." Meta Knight nodded in return.

"By the way, Chef Kawasaki gives his regards," Meta Knight spoke once they both were out the door. Marth nodded, "Then give him our regards as well. We had a great night."

Meta Knight nodded and watched as Marth and Samus walk to the car. Marth opened the door for Samus, which caused her to smile but punch his arm rather hard. Just as Samus put one leg in the car, Meta Knight cupped his mouth,

"Happy birthday to you again, Samus!"

Samus looked up, startled, but smiled warmly and waved at him. Meta Knight could hear Samus snap at Marth for something as she slid the rest of her body into the car. Meta Knight smirked at Marth as the prince pulled out of the parking lot and briefly locked eyes with him. And a second later, they were gone. Meta Knight sighed.

"Finally… A little bit of peace and quiet," he walked back into the restaurant and started towards the kitchen to bid a farewell to Chef Kawasaki. He suddenly stopped. Meta Knight's eyes seemed to glow eerily as they narrowed.

'Though it seems as if this silence will last a little longer than I would hope for…'

.-:_____:-.

The car slowly pulled into the parking lot right in front of Samus's apartment. Marth turned off the car and let out a deep sigh. He glanced at Samus as she chuckled quietly to herself. Seeing his gaze, she smiled at him,

"It's nothing! You just look nervous driving this car around. I find it amusing that the always calm, normally stoic Marth Lowell can be swayed," her smile was overly sweet at this point.

Marth gave a playful pout at her. "I'm not usually stoic."

Samus smirked and raised an eyebrow. Marth's eyes widened slightly before he narrowed them.

"…You have been spending _way_ too much time with me."

Samus laughed and then leaned over to Marth. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before starting to open the door.

"Well, this birthday girl is really tired. I'll be heading in. 'Night, Marth."

Marth gave a small smile and nodded as she exited the car. He sat in the driver's seat, staring at Samus as she walked closer to her apartment when a dark blur flashed across his left rear view mirror. He blinked at the mirror and stared at it hard. He watched as the black car that had been tailing him slowly back into his line of view again. In the next second, it drove away. Marth's eyes narrowed and he looked back at Samus's retreating back.

'This might really be the last…' With that thought Marth quickly hopped out of the car. He briskly walked over to Samus, who turned and looked at him with very surprised eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Marth gave a very small smile, "I thought I might walk you in. That way, I won't seem so rude."

Samus frowned. "That's gentleman-ish."

"And?"

"Ugh. You and manners…"

Marth smile widened ever so slightly. The two walked up to Samus's door and stopped there. They looked at each other and smiled. Samus ran a hand down Marth's arm and held his hand. Marth gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Here's your stop," he said lowly.

Samus nodded. "I had a great time tonight. Really, this was the best birthday I've ever had."

Marth smiled warmly. "Then I'm glad." He kissed Samus's forehead softly and then leaned his forehead on hers.

Samus smiled tiredly. "You ready to let me go? I'm a little tired."

"Just a little longer. Let me be here for just a little longer."

Samus frowned worriedly and looked at Marth's closed eyes. "Marth?"

Marth then kissed her. Samus let out a noise of surprise. When Marth didn't let up, she started to kiss him back. Marth softly pushed her against the door and deepened the kiss. Somewhere in the back of Samus's mind knew something was wrong, but her thoughts were dismissed as she let out of soft moan of pleasure.

Marth broke the kiss for just a second but leaned back in and kissed her lips. He trailed his kisses down to her neck. He wrapped his arms around Samus's waist and pulled her closer to him. He deepened his kisses along her neck. Samus tried to say Marth's name but it came out in a small gasp. Marth came back up to her lips kissed them just as passionately. Samus kissed back with just as much passion.

Marth and Samus stayed lock in each others embrace and kiss until neither one could hold their breath any longer. Both broke their kiss with a gasp for air and stood staring at each other while panting quietly. Samus buried her face into the nape Marth's neck. Marth kissed her cheek softly and stroked her back. Marth closed his eyes in content. He slowly broke the hug, and looked at Samus. He smiled as he cupped her right cheek.

"You should go inside. You need your rest."

Samus leaned into Marth's touch before nodding, feeling her sleepiness wash over her again. Marth brushed his lips against hers,

"I love you, Samus Aran."

Samus stiffened and felt the heat rise to her face. Marth moved away from Samus and smiled lovingly at her. He backed away from the stunned blonde and continued down the pavement. Samus watched as he got to his car and mouth to her, "Good night," before climbing into the car and driving off.

Samus slowly closed her eyes and leaned her head on the door. She could hear the pounding of her heart in her chest and slowly put a hand there as if it would calm it.

'Oh my god… Marth has never told me that before…' Samus could feel her face heat up and her heart pound harder. She whipped around and swiftly unlocked the door. She stumbled into her apartment and locked the door behind her as she leaned on the door. She slowly let out a shuddering breath and blinked slowly. She looked forward and immediately something red caught her eye. She turned toward her kitchen table and gasped quietly.

There sat a long crystal vase with a beautiful, fully bloomed rose.

Samus slowly strode over to the deep red wine colored rose. She gingerly lifted the rose and noticed a small red card tied onto the rose by a royal blue ribbon. She curiously opened the card and read its contents,

_Though it is only a single rose, it shows more love than a dozen roses could ever show. And even then, this one rose can't show all of my love for you. Happy birthday, love._

_-Marth_

Samus put a hand on her heart. She closed her eyes as a smile slowly crept on her face.

"He's so corny…"

'I wish I could have told him I return his feelings…'

.-:_____:-.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Marth slammed on his brakes and let his body jerk forward as his car came to a complete, sudden stop. He glared out through his windshield as a pitch black car with darkly tinted windows drove by and screeched to a stop a little ways off.

Only moments after Marth pulled out of Samus's apartment complex, he had been attacked by that very car. Both had engaged in a high speed chase on the freeway, slamming into the other person's car as they drove up next to them.

Marth let out a string of curses as the car in front of him started up again and swerved into a straight collision course with his car. Marth immediately put his car in reverse and drove away from the car, dodging the cars on the freeway. Marth quickly turned his car around and switched lanes, getting out of his pursuers way. He quickly put his car in drive and sped down the freeway. He ignored the other car's honks and beeps as he constantly switched lanes and cutting in front of cars.

He glanced quickly at his right rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of the pitch black car quickly gaining on him. He looked forward again and his eyes immediately flew to the large sign that signaled an exit off the freeway. He clicked on his signal and sped across lanes to the exit. He took the exit ramp and soon found himself on the roads of a busy city. Marth could tell it was his 'home' city, the city with his school.

Marth shifted his gear and began to take a sharp turn but just as he started the turn, he saw his pursuer drive right up next to him. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the car ram into his own. Marth's car slid across the road, the wheels roaring in protest as he tried to turn his car out of his slide.

Then Marth felt his car slam into another one. Marth let out a yell of surprise as his body was tossed across his car interior. His car stopped and Marth could hear the other car screech to a stop. Marth let out a groan and sat up in his seat. He looked around for the car that he bumped into and for the dark colored car. His eyes stopped at a silver colored car that looked like a monster truck had rammed into its side. He bit is lip nervously as a built man got out of his car to inspect the damage. The bulky man yelled out angrily and then turned toward Marth and yelled incoherently at Marth. Marth looked away from the man, and just in time to see the black car heading straight for him. Marth let out a loud curse as he got his car started up again and backed out of the car's way, but almost crashing into another car.

'I have to get out of the city… There are too many people here that can get hurt…' And with that thought, Marth sped right past the pitch black car. He heard the loud screech of the black car's tires as it came to a brief halt and then quickly turn around to continued its pursuit.

Marth shifted gears and sharply turned a corner. He kept up his turn as he shifted gears again and turned his steering wheel to the left as far as it could go. He smirked lightly as he felt his car drift smoothly along the road. He broke his drift as the road ended and sped down the new road. Marth glanced at his rear view mirror and watched as his pursuer come to an abrupt halt when it crashed into several parked cars. Marth looked forward, his smirk growing.

'I need to thank that red-headed idiot for making me sit through that whole marathon of car action movies when this is over…' Marth thought to himself as he drifted along another road.

Marth then spotted a small dirt road right in between two stores. Marth blinked in curiosity and then broke his drift. He steered his car straight into the small path, slightly surprised the car was able to fit through the space. Soon Marth found himself driving in darkness. He furrowed his brows in concentration and frustration as his car wavered and wobbled along the apparently gravel road.

Suddenly, he felt his car lurch forward. He heard a crunch follow the sudden movement. Marth looked into his rear view mirror and growled.

"Of course. There's no way I could have gotten rid of them so quickly," Marth swore and sped up as his eyes locked on the black car following him.

Marth didn't know how long he had been driving or where he was going. But when the rocky terrain suddenly became smooth, Marth had the urge to just stop.

And that's what he did.

Marth sped up his car and turned as if he was parallel parking. He stopped his car and slowly got out of his car. He looked around in the darkness, getting his eyes adjusted. He made out an arch-shaped figure of to the side. Past the arch in the far distance, he could see the bright city lights of his 'home' city. It smelled like dirt outside and when he looked down and tapped his foot on the ground, he heard hollow wood. He blinked slowly in realization.

'I'm…on a bridge.' He closed his eyes in thought.

Marth didn't look up as he heard tires drive on the wood. He listened as the car came to a stop and as doors popped open.

"Well, well! Our little friend decided to make our job a little easier for us!"

Marth opened his eyes and turned toward the voice. He watched as a man, probably around his age or a little older, slowly walk towards him. A confident smirk was twisted on his lightly tanned, angular face. His blue eyes glowed mischievously through his blonde bangs that flowed loosely from his ponytail. He stopped a little ways off from Marth and crossed his arms across his chest. Marth could see a gun holster on his left hip.

"Oh oh oh! He's beautiful! Not as beautiful as my bugs, but really! He's gorgeous!"

Marth looked at the newcomer. A girl with high pigtails pranced right next to the blonde man. Her big, poofy, blue dress with pink butterflies trailing it up never moved an inch as she swayed side to side, staring at Marth in awe through large, blue-violet eyes. (And upon further inspection, he could see three colorful dots under each eye.) She twirled a white with pink lace umbrella on her shoulder and smiled sweetly at him with her pale pink lips. Marth blinked at her clothes and various accessories as he noticed a pair of butterfly wings on her back.

Marth shook his head and looked at the blonde pair in curiosity. He tilted his head,

"And you two are?"

The girl giggled happily and it was then Marth became aware of her long pointed ears. His eyes narrowed and the girl spoke,

"Hello! My name is Princess Agitha of the Bug Kingdom."

"Are you a Hylian?"

Agitha blinked at Marth before giggling. "Why yes I am!" Marth gave her a weak smile before looking at her acquaintance expectantly. His smirk widened.

"Yo! I'm Saki Amamiya. Of where and what doesn't really concern you too much."

Marth nodded at them as his eyes hardened. "Do you mind telling me _why_ you-"

Saki waved his hand dismissively. "Isn't kinda obvious? We made all this effort to chase you down so we can kill you. And by the way! You gave us a hell of a time chasing you!"

Agitha sighed and turned to her partner. "Saki! Do we really have to kill him? He could be my prince in my wonderful bug kingdom!"

"And then you'd be letting Boss down! Do you really want to do that?"

"Aaaah! Of course not! I would never want to do that to our wonderful boss! He's so lovely! I'm making him _king_ of my bug kingdom!"

Marth's eyes narrowed dangerously. He raised his head slightly and glared at them. "What reason would you two have to make you want to kill me?"

Agitha giggled and Saki's confident smirk widened. Saki then held up his gloved right fist and Agitha lowered her umbrella. Marth's eyes widened as he recognized the blue bird shaped figure etched on Saki's right glove and on the top of Agitha's umbrella.

Agitha giggled. "See here? We're part of the Blue Falcons!"

Saki followed up, "Our boss simply wants his girl back. He didn't like it when she left him. You know who I'm talking about don't cha?"

"Samus…" Marth muttered. Saki nodded.

"So, like I said, he wants her back. But he knows that she won't even consider coming back if she has something, or in this case _somebody,_ holding her back. And that somebody," Saki pointed at Marth, "is you, Prince Marth. So, our orders are to kill you to free Samus and bring her back to the boss."

Marth sighed as he slid his hands into his pockets. He felt for his car keys and when he felt the unlock/lock buttons for his trunk and car doors he locked eyes with his opponents. Noticing the motion, Saki glanced at Agitha as he pulled out his gun from its holster. Agitha nodded and looked at Marth with apprehension. Marth smirked at the two.

"I understand the situation. Unfortunately for you, I cannot abide to the goal of your mission."

The trunk of Marth's car flew open.

There, taped onto the roof of his trunk where all could a golden sheath with blue and silver decorations lining in the middle. Marth took the sheath off the roof of the trunk and grabbed the brown hilt that stuck out from the sheath. He slowly pulled out a long, silver bladed sword. It was his sword, The Blade of Light, also known as Falchion. He tossed the sheath back into the trunk and closed it, while pointing his sword at them. Marth completely turned to Saki and Agitha and smirked.

"Bring it on," Marth's sword emitted an unearthly glow as his smirk grew.

Saki grinned excitedly and Agitha smiled devilishly. "Finally! A fight I can enjoy!" both yelled in unison.

Saki twirled his gun in his hands before holding it in place and fired bright pink lasers at Marth. Marth gracefully dodged the lasers and rushed at Saki. Saki's grin never wavered as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. He aimed carefully and continued his barrage of lasers. But Marth's speed was a little too great for his shots. Marth dodged every laser and slashed at Saki the moment he was in range. Saki clicked his tongue and jumped back, firing lasers as he did so. Marth sped right after Saki, vaguely aware of the lasers landing right behind him.

Saki landed and let out a loud, "Tch!" and performed several one handed back flips, firing his laser gun while trying to gain more distance from the blue haired prince. Marth didn't flinch as the lasers flew over his head. Saki landed on his feet and started to do another back flip, but Marth caught up. Surprised, Saki held up his gun and blocked Marth's slash as he dashed up to him. Saki tried to push Marth back with his gun but Marth kept on the pressure. Saki scowled but then smirked widely. He switched his grip on his gun and a long, bright pink, laser sword flowed out from his gun. Marth's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the sword and Saki's smirk widened.

"You like? This is my weapon, the Dolphin Gun!" Saki grinned as he felt Marth's pressure weaken. Saki pushed Marth back and slashed at him as he stumbled. Marth looked up and let out a small gasp. He ducked out of the way of Saki's attack. Marth then stabbed at Saki's feet. Saki jumped away and proceeded to fire lasers at Marth. Marth rushed at Saki again.

He suddenly heard a buzzing sound. He glanced right next to him and his eyes were greeted by the sight of a large golden praying mantis in flight. Marth's eyes widened as the mantis raised a sharp looking arm and slashed at Marth. Marth let out a surprise yell as the mantis's arm slashed and cut his cheek. Marth staggered away from the bug and put a hand over the cut. He looked at his hand and scowled when he saw blood on his palm. He glared up at the bug as it flew right over to Agitha. Agitha smiled at Marth's scowl.

"Don't forget! I'm your opponent as well!" Agitha smiled crookedly at Marth before pointing a finger at him. Immediately, two large golden pill bugs appeared right next to her. They curled into a ball and started to spin in place. Agitha grinned as crookedly as her previous smile. "Go!" The pill bugs rolled straight at Marth. Marth gritted his teeth together and jumped over the two bugs. He blinked in surprise as the bugs turned around and sped right towards him. Marth held his breath as he kicked himself into a graceful back flip in mid-air, right over the pill bugs' attack. Marth landed gracefully on the ground and looked at Agitha as the pill bugs rolled right back to her. He didn't miss the sudden growth of her crooked grin. Marth's eyes narrowed and began to dash at Agitha.

His feet didn't move.

He glared down at his feet and grew surprised as he stared down at two large golden phasmid bugs sprawled over his feet. He tried again to move his feet but the bugs never moved and neither did his feet. Marth glared up at Agitha and she let out a high pitched giggle.

"Like my phasmid bugs? They stick to you, keeping you right where you are!"

Marth scowled at her when a flash of yellow caught his attention. He looked forward and watched as Saki charged at Marth, the sword portion of his Dolphin Gun out and ready. Marth gritted his teeth together and held up his sword defensively. Saki slashed at Marth, connecting both swords briefly. Saki pulled back for a mere second, and a single second was all it took for Marth to perform a diagonal slash at Saki right after he pulled back. Saki's eyes widened and jumped out of the way. He felt a sharp sting from his chest as he jumped. He looked down at his chest and noticed a diagonal gash in the middle of his chest. He glared up at Marth as he put a hand to his wounded chest.

Saki's glare turned into a look of much surprise as he watched Marth slash both the bugs in half. The moment the phasmid bug died, Marth kicked them off his feet and stared at Saki. He raised his sword and only took one step before a blood curdling scream resounded through the area. Marth and Saki both looked at Agitha. Her body curved forward as she dropped down to her knees. She shook uncontrollably as she let out another piercing scream and held her head.

Saki bit his lip nervously and dashed over to Agitha. He glanced at Marth briefly (deciding whether or not he'd attack or not) as he knelt down in front of Agitha.

"Agitha? Hey, are you-"

"YOU!"

Agitha pointed straight at Marth and glared at him through her teary eyes. Marth took a step back at her sudden burst. Agitha stood up quickly, almost knocking a stunned Saki over. She glowered at Marth through her blonde bangs,

"YOU. KILLED. MY. PRECIOUS BUGS!"

Marth staggered backwards as he felt a strong wave of killer intent flow through him. Marth felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

Agitha grinned widely and crookedly. Marth could see the evil grin even though her face was directed towards the ground. Agitha giggled manically.

"Prince Marth, I hereby banish you from The Bug Kingdom." Agitha raised her arms in the air.

Marth stared at Agitha with evident apprehension. Then he heard a buzzing. The buzzing was very subtle at first. Slowly, it started to grow louder. Marth glanced around hectically, searching or the source. Marth slowly turned back to Agitha and his eyes widened at the site of it.

A large cloud of golden bugs floated above Agitha's head.

Marth took a single step back and glared hard at the golden mass of bugs. Agitha didn't even look up at Marth as she pointed both of her index fingers at him. Immediately, the bugs swarmed at him. Agitha's whisper disappeared behind the buzzing of the bugs' wings,

"Die, Marth Lowell."

Marth didn't even have time to try and dodge. He became engulfed in the golden cloud of bugs right after Agitha released them. Marth let out short gasps and yelps of pain as the various bugs bit, slashed, and many other attacks on him. Agitha could be heard laughing like mad as she watched him suffer. Marth gripped the hilt of his sword as he gritted his teeth. He slowly raised his sword and pulled his arm back. Marth himself seemed to glow purple as his sword emitted a bright glow. With one loud yell, Marth jabbed his sword out in front of him. Falchion seemed to let out its own piercing cry as a pure white flash of light erupted from the holy saber.

The second the flash ended, Marth felt the bugs stop all their activity. Then they all fell down to the ground. Marth looked down and the fallen mass of bugs while panting silently. Marth gently nudged at one and watched it twitch before return to being as stiff as a board. Marth smirked despite himself.

Now, the cloud of bugs was simply a mass of stunned bugs.

"YOU MONSTER!"

"Agitha, wait!"

Marth looked up and saw an angered Agitha running full speed at him. Marth let out a startled cry as he raised his sword and blocked Agitha's parasol assault. Agitha screamed at him and pushed him back with her umbrella. Marth staggered back but regained his bearings as Agitha continued to swing her parasol at Marth. Marth dodged every swing and tried to reason with her.

"Wait, Miss! It's not what you think! Your bugs are fine! They're just-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your excuses! You're a bug murderer! Agitha won't stand for that in her kingdom!"

Marth groaned as he narrowly dodged another swing from Agitha's parasol. Marth then stared at Agitha hard. He slashed at Agitha. Agitha gave a startled yelp and felt her parasol fly out of her hands. She looked up and watched it sail through the air. She reached up for it and grabbed it once it was in her reach. She let out a small noise of triumph and looked at Marth… "Eh?"

Where did he go?

Agitha frantically looked to her left and right. She didn't even sense the black clad prince behind her as he raised his sword. He brought down the hilt of his sword onto the back of Agitha's neck. Agitha screamed in pain before falling to the ground. Marth stared at her blankly. A roar broke into his thoughts and Marth turned around quickly, just in time to block Saki's attack. Marth glared into Saki's feral eyes.

The two engaged in an equal battle of clashes and parries as they rushed at each other and slashed at each other. Saki would stop every once and a while to fire lasers at Marth, who dodged everyone as easily as he had done previously.

Saki rushed at Marth again. Marth rushed at Saki and held up his sword. He slashed at Saki. A long red streak seemed to follow the sword's movement as Marth followed his slash with another fast swing of his sword. Saki blocked the first two slashes but broke his defense unexpectedly. Marth slashed twice more at Saki, each red streaked attack hitting its mark. Saki yelled out in pain and jumped away from Marth. He landed a little ways from Marth, but Saki staggered and fell to his knees, clutching his wound.

Marth nodded to himself and rushed at Saki. He was ready to finish it.

Marth twirled his sword once in his hand. He took one step and started to lift himself and sword up…

He noticed five twinkles in the near distance.

Marth's instincts kicked into high gear as he twisted his body, just narrowly dodging the four twinkles… Wait four?

Marth felt something sharp pierce his right bicep. He shouted out as he saw a string of blood fly out, startled. He set his feet on the ground and looked at his arm. There, embedded in his arm, was a long…needle?

"My my, Saki. It seems as if you've encountered a little bit of trouble."

Marth looked up at Saki as he let out a pained chuckle. He stood up still cradling his wound as he looked in front of him. Marth thought he was staring at him, but his gaze was directed towards the ground in front of him.

Saki raised his head, "What the hell, man. I thought I told you I could handle this one."

Marth watched as a quick, yet bright, flash popped in between him and Saki. Marth blinked as a cloud of smoke followed the sudden flash. His eyes narrowed as the smoke started to clear, revealing the silhouette of somebody kneeling. The figure rose to its full height as the smoke completely cleared.

Marth found himself staring into blood red eyes.

Saki grunted behind the newcomer, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Sheik?" The golden haired figure tilted his head slightly so he could look over his shoulder at Saki and keep an eye on Marth.

Marth took the time to inspect the figure named Sheik. Golden locks of hair framed and covered most of his tan face and a cowl covered his mouth. He also wore a turban like hat on his head. He had a slender build but Marth could see muscles poking out from his complex blue attire. What triggered Marth's curiosity the most was the symbol on the front of his clothes. A large red eye seemed to stare right through him and right through his soul. A simple design on his outfit made him feel exposed. Marth's eyes narrowed.

"The boss didn't trust you well enough to get the job done effectively. I was sent to make sure that this prince falls into a pool of his royal red blood, dead." Sheik then turned back to Marth.

Saki grunted again. "And as I said, I don't need your help! Things were going smoothly up until you arrived! I don't-"

"I suppose that is why you were on the floor, bleeding to death and completely unaware that your opponent was about to take the final strike on your life."

Saki's eyes widened and he looked at Marth. Marth looked at him with his emotionless eyes. Saki growled out and pointed his gun at Marth.

"I'll kill you I-! Urgh…" Saki doubled over in his pain. Marth saw an amused sparkle flash in Sheik's visible eye. It faded quickly as he spoke in his muffled voice,

"I believe the phrase is, 'I told you so.'"

Saki coughed up blood and growled at Sheik. Saki coughed up more blood and then looked up at the back of his red-eyed companion. His vision blurred and swayed. Saki gritted his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut. He smirked.

"Fine, Sheik. I pass this mission to you."

Sheik's eyes sparkled as needles slid out of his sleeve. He caught the needles in between his fingers and held them up in front of his face.

"I shall not let you down."

Sheik tossed the needles at Marth. Marth dodge the needles and looked at his opponent. Marth let out a surprised gasp as Sheik was already a few steps in front of him. Marth watched as he slid a knife out of a sheath that was strapped on his back. Needles poked out from Sheik's left hand finger tips. He raised his hand and his knife and slashed at Marth quickly. Marth slid backwards, away from Sheik's attack.

Sheik proceeded to throw the needles that stuck out from his fingers. Marth ducked out of their way and watched as Sheik jumped in the air and performed a midair somersault. He twisted his body and gracefully landed in a squat. Sheik tossed out a silver chain. Marth moved out of its range, but the chain managed to graze Marth's right arm. Marth yelled out as he felt a surge of electricity flow through him.

Marth glowered at Sheik as he reeled back his chain. Sheik rushed at Marth again, the needles in place and his knife in his right hand. Right when Sheik was just a couple of steps from Marth, he pivoted on one foot and swung his sword down. Sheik's eye widened as he came to an abrupt stop. He somersaulted backwards. He landed on his feet without a sound but staggered down to the floor. He looked at his left leg and was met with the sight of his own blood pouring through a long cut.

'It isn't too deep…' Sheik stood again and stared at Marth. Marth rushed at Sheik and ran at him at full speed. Sheik briefly stopped as Marth came up to him. He kicked up and slammed his left leg on the ground, hoping to connect with something.

His foot slammed onto the ground.

Sheik hissed in pain and stood in a state of shock. Marth rushed at Sheik and slashed at Sheik.

Or so he thought.

Marth's arm didn't move as he tried to slash at Sheik. His arm hung limply at his side as he glared at it, willing it to move. Marth then noticed the blood staining his dark jacket. His eyes narrowed at it. He managed to take off his jacket and then ripped the sleeve off of his white button shirt. He gasped.

His whole arm was colored a grayish purple.

Marth stared at it incredulously. "What…?" He heard a low chuckle.

He looked at Sheik, who had managed to distance himself from Marth. Sheik's eyes glittered with amusement.

"I see my poison is now starting to take effect." Marth frowned at Sheik. Sheik folded his arms across his chest,

"There was poison coated on the first five needles I threw at you. It's a poison passed down from past generations of the Sheikah, my race." Sheik tilted his head in a manner that let Marth know that he was smirking behind his cowl.

"The poison is injected into your blood. It feeds and grows off of your blood, so any blood that you had in your arm was replaced by the poison, thus killing your arm. The poison spreads all over your body until it reaches your heart. Once there, the poison concentrates on replacing all the blood in your heart. It acts swift and you can't even tell what's happening until your heart stops pumping blood. Completely painless as well."

Sheik straightened his poise and stared at Marth. "So. I will give you a choice. You can either die by my hand or fall by the poison's mighty grasp. Which will it be?"

Marth stared at Sheik for a little longer and closed his eyes. 'A slow death…or I get myself killed. What should I do…?'

Samus's face flashed through his thoughts.

Marth's eyes widened. He looked at Sheik.

"…You wouldn't happen to know what time it is, would you? I left my phone in the car."

Sheik regarded Marth for a moment before looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes and let the moonlight wash over his face. He slowly looked back at Marth.

"The exact time is 11:36… Why do you ask, Prince?"

Marth smiled at him, taking Sheik aback. Sheik stared at Marth as a fire of determination lit in his eyes. Sheik's visible eye narrowed.

"What are you-?"

"I'm going to keep fighting."

Sheik took a step back in surprise. His hair fluttered more towards the sides of his face and revealed his other blood red eye. Both eyes stared wide eyed as Marth gently took the Falchion from his right hand and held in his left. He tossed it a couple of times in his hand before grinning at himself.

"Well, I'm certainly no Link. I'm not left handed so I can't fight as well but I will do my best."

Sheik glared at Marth with outrage flowing from his eyes. He tilted his head down causing his hair to cover his left eye.

"How foolish can you be? You do not seriously expect to actually win against me with that poison coursing through your veins and wielding your sword through your undeveloped hand!"

Marth smiled bitterly, "I know. It is a hopeless case."

Sheik's outraged expression intensified. He let out a yell and disappeared in a flash and in a poof of smoke. He appeared right in front of Marth and pulled out his knife. He brought it down towards Marth's heart. The knife was met with metal. Marth pushed Sheik back with a slash. Sheik dodged it and tossed needles at Marth. Marth ducked out of their way and dashed at Sheik. He slashed at the Sheikah and ran after him as he jumped away. Sheik tossed needles at Marth from the air and watched as he dodged them. Sheik whipped his knife and slammed it against his sword. Both began the fight of strengths; who would over power who.

Sheik gritted his teeth together as he pushed harder. He leaned towards Marth and grumbled out,

"If you know it is hopeless, then why keep fighting? For what would keep you fighting so hard for so long?"

Marth smirked at him, "It was foretold that I was to die on this day. Today happens to be Samus's birthday. For her sake, I don't want to die on the day of her birth, for then she can't ever truly appreciate the day she was born. I just want one less grievance on her heart."

Sheik's eye widened. It narrowed back to its normal shape. "I see. How very foolish of you."

Marth merely smiled as best as he could. Sheik's eye narrowed and he shoved all his strength into a final push. Marth staggered back and quickly matched Sheik's knife attack with a slash of his own. Sheik slid his knife into its sheath and let needles slide to his fingertips. He rushed at Marth and fired his chain at him. Marth slashed at the chain, knocking it away as he did so. Marth grabbed Sheik's cowl and pulled Sheik right up to him. Quite startled, Sheik struggled against Marth's grip but watched as Marth slammed his golden tiara against Sheik's forehead. He lightly kicked Sheik's stomach and tossed him on the floor. Sheik grunted and rolled out of the way of Marth's sword as he slammed it on the wood.

Sheik charged up several needles and fired them all at once. Marth moved to dodge but Sheik threw out his chain. Marth jumped over all the projectiles and slashed downward at Sheik. Sheik jumped up at Marth and spun around and around while thrusting his feet at him. Marth missed his mark since Sheik jumped at him and felt the drilling air kick connect to his stomach.

Marth coughed loudly as he flew through the air. He landed with a thud as Sheik landed with a soft tap. Sheik glared up through his hair and jumped high in the air. His figure blocked the light of the moon as he became a dark shadow in front of the light. Long needles slid to his finger tips as he pulled his hand back. He jabbed his hand as he got into arm's length of Marth's heart. Marth hissed and rolled out of the way. He immediately slashed at Sheik as he landed next to him.

Sheik back flipped and threw more needles at Marth. Marth ducked and dashed at Sheik. Sheik back flipped and threw out his chain. Marth dodged the chain and slashed at Sheik. A red streak flowed out of the sword as Marth slashed Sheik's arm as he tried to dodge. Sheik grunted in pain and gasped as he felt the sword slash across his chest. Sheik panicked as a green streaked strike slashed across his legs. Marth stood up straight for a second and brought his sword in front his face. He then bent down and released several green strikes at his feet. Sheik yelled out as he felt the Falchion cut up his feet.

Marth pulled back from Sheik and let out several ragged breaths. Marth rushed at Sheik. He swung his sword forward and felt it slash Sheik's chest. Marth jumped high in the air with a small twist of his body, taking Sheik in the air with him. Sheik screamed in pain as the glowing blade slashed him into the air. Sheik flew back and landed hard on his back. Sheik coughed up blood and laid there. Marth smirked to himself. This was it! He rushed at Sheik and jumped at Sheik. He downward slashed at him.

Sheik moved out the way.

Marth slashed a long golden braid which Marth realized was Sheik's. Marth landed on top of Sheik.

Marth felt a blade run through his stomach.

Marth's eyes widened as he slowly looked down. His eyes met Sheik's hands wrapped around the hilt of his knife. The blade of his knife disappeared through Marth's stomach. Warm blood flowed out of his stomach all over Sheik's hands and his knife. Marth slowly looked up at Sheik's emotionless crimson eyes as a trickle of blood flowed from Marth's mouth.

Sheik gently put a hand on Marth's back and maneuvered Marth so they were both sitting up. Sheik stood up with Marth and held him steady. He dug the knife deeper in Marth's stomach causing Marth to throw up blood onto Sheik's clothes. In one swift motion, Sheik twisted the knife out of Marth's stomach. Marth groaned in pain as Sheik let him go. Marth whispered something to Sheik as he fell. Sheik stared at Marth expressionlessly as he hit the ground, a trail of blood flowing from his stomach as he fell. Marth landed on his stomach and Sheik turned away.

They both knew Marth was no longer in any shape to fight. He was dying.

Sheik began to walk away when Marth's quiet voice from behind him reached his ears,

"N-ne…Sheik…What t-time is it…?"

Sheik stopped in his tracks. Marth weakly looked up at Sheik's back and noticed the Blue Falcons insignia stitched onto his blue body suit. Sheik slowly looked up slowly staring at the moon. His eyes narrowed and he quickly closed them.

"…It is 12:02 exactly. Congratulations, Prince Marth, you lived longer than you were fated."

He heard Marth chuckle. It sounded more like a released breath to Sheik. Sheik looked over his shoulder at Marth. He saw a gentle smile on his deathly white face. Marth's smile faded as he nodded his head weakly at Sheik. His head dropped to the ground at Marth remained still. Sheik turned away from Marth and walked over to Saki.

Marth Lowell was gone.

Sheik walked in front of Saki and knelt in front of him. "How are you fairing?"

Saki grimaced. "I fine physically. Pride's sake, it's been sent to hell and back. _You_ killed him when I couldn't." Saki looked away from Sheik, whose eyes glimmered with amusement. Sheik stood up and stuck out a hand in front of Saki. Saki took it and stood up with Sheik's help. Saki smirked confidently at Sheik and then took in the severity of Sheik's wounds.

"H-hey… Shouldn't you get those fixed up?" Saki pointed at Sheik's body.

"I am fine. I stole a fairy from my world to heal myself up after the battle should need it. Go and get Agitha and let's go. There isn't much to do here."

Saki nodded and ran off to Agitha's unconscious body. He scooped her up and carried her bridal style back to Sheik as Sheik took out a bottle with a winged red ball of light enclosed in it. He opened the bottle and immediately the fairy swirled around Sheik, releasing red sparkles all around him.

Saki watched in awe as Sheik's wounds instantly healed. Sheik raised his head at the sky and watched the fairy dance around his head, healing the small bruise that Sheik received from being slammed into Marth's tiara. The fairy kissed Sheik's forehead before flying off into the night sky. Sheik's eyes shone with brief affection and gratitude for the fairy but disappeared as his eyes landed on the moon.

"_Love can make people foolish. But my foolishness made me feel like I was the happiest man alive."_

Sheik closed his eyes as Marth's whispered words penetrated his thoughts.

"I wish we had met under different circumstances. I would have enjoyed being your friend…"

"Sheik?"

Sheik turned and looked at Saki. Sheik nodded and they walked to the pitch black car. Sheik sat himself in the passengers seat while Saki got Agitha buckled up in the backseat and then got himself into the car. He glanced at Sheik and started up the car.

It was a silent ride back to the city. Halfway there, Saki spoke up.

"Hey…Sheik?"

Sheik turned toward him. "Yes?"

"Did that prince really die after midnight? I heard he wanted to live past… yesterday."

Sheik turned away and looked up at the moon. Sheik slowly closed his eyes and spoke quietly,

"No, he didn't. Marth Lowell took his last breath at exactly 11:59 on the dot."

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter.**

**Believe it or not, I actually felt tears brim my eyes as I typed Marth's death scene and 12 o' clock in the morning. Then I remembered that this wasn't real, only something I made up. Marth wouldn't die like that!**

**...And looking at the word count now, this chapter nearly doubled my story size... dang that's long...**

**Review for me, you guys!**


	10. Flashback 5

_**Hopefully this little flashback will lighten the mood of the story right now. Read and enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: Nothing in this story actually belong to me. I only came up with the idea._**

* * *

"_Alright, Zelda. I'm heading out for today."_

_Zelda turned from her pile of unsigned paperwork to give her friend a smile. "Why so early Marth? It's not like you to leave with a lot of work left to do."_

_Marth gathered his bag and a couple of books before grinning at Zelda. "I know it's not. But there's a new TV show that I just recently got hooked on and I wanted to catch the new episode premiering today. I'll come by earlier tomorrow to get this stuff signed."_

_Zelda nodded. She then grinned at him. "You know, you could always quit. Principal Master Hand made you and me his personal favorite students so of course we would have a spot in the Student Council. But you don't really have to if you don't want to."_

_Marth checked his pockets for his keys and when he heard them jingle, he nodded to himself. He looked at Zelda and gave a small smile. "Nah, its fine. It's sort of like a challenge."_

"_That's going to get harder as you progress."_

_Marth laughed and headed to the door. "Of course. That's why it's called a challenge, right?"_

_Zelda smiled kindly. "See ya, Marth."_

_Marth nodded. "Later, Zelda." Marth walked out the doors and out of the school. The moment Marth left, Zelda's back straightened. Her eyes went wide and a small golden circle formed around her pupils. She stared straight ahead, unblinking. She suddenly jerked forward and blinked, broken from her trance. Her eyes widened and she looked back through the doors Marth just took. _

'_Marth…'_

_The vision replayed over and over in her head. It was a vision of certain doom for a certain prince…_

_.-:_____:-.  
_

_Marth jogged down the sidewalk towards his home. He checked his wristwatch and let out a silent curse. "It's 6: 24…! Damn it, I'm not going to make home in time!" He picked up his pace and continued down the sidewalk._

_He turned a corner and let out a slightly louder curse when he recognized the scenery. Loud giggles and screams carried through the wind as he saw several children rush down a large slide. Older kids were taunting each other as few attempted to get across the monkey bars. Male teens played basketball and female teens sat on benches texting away while chatting on other phones. Old people and couples merely strolled around. Marth was at the local park._

"_Damn it! I'm still fifteen minutes away…!" Marth huffed out as he tried to gain more speed. Out of his natural curiosity, he glanced at the park. His eyes widened as he saw a girl around his age sitting all by her self on a bench. She had long, flowing, golden hair and long strands of hair that framed each side of her lightly tanned face. Her crystalline blue eyes stared blankly, almost longingly, out ahead of her and her soft red lips were slightly parted._

_Marth felt his cheeks heat up. 'She's…beautiful…' he thought himself. 'But she also looks very familiar.' _

_A group of girls walked passed the blonde, laughing loudly, almost obnoxiously. The girl's peaceful look disappeared as her eyes gave them an icy glare. Her lips twisted into a frown, clearly upset by the disruption. Marth immediately stopped in his tracks. Her icy blue eyes and that awfully familiar scowl…_

_Marth felt as if his cheeks were on fire. That lone girl was Samus._

'_I-I can't believe I just called Samus beautiful…!' Marth looked down at the pavement, suddenly interested in its plainness. He then looked back up and tilted his head with curiosity. 'What IS she doing here anyway?' He felt his feet lead him several feet behind Samus's bench._

_It had been five days since Samus had came to the school with her gang. But right after Samus punched Marth and ran off, she hadn't been seen ever since. Until now, of course._

_Samus's cold look vanished as she turned her attention back ahead of her. Marth curiously moved his head to see what she was staring at. A group of six kids were kicking around a soccer ball. Each one of them was trying to get the ball from the holder. Every once an while though, a kid would get the guts to try and do a ball trick, such as bouncing it on their head or juggling it with their ankles and feet. Though they failed at the tricks, they continued to grin eagerly and happily. Such was the innocence of the children._

_Marth gave a small smile at the sight. He looked away from the children and stared at the back of Samus's head, dully noting the absence of her ponytail. Marth suddenly had the urge to talk to her. Marth, immediately flustered, looked at his path home. _

'_I…I have to get home to my show…' _

_He looked back at Samus and bit his lip._

'I want _you _to get past Samus's shell.'

_Marth's eyes widened as his promise with Peach came to mind. Marth took one last glance at the road to his home and sighed._

'…_I bet I got the show on DVR anyway…' and with that thought, Marth slowly walked to Samus._

_Samus continued to stare at the kids as Marth walked up next to her. Samus glanced at Marth then continued to stare at the children. Her eyes widened after a little bit, now fully registering what she saw, and turned at Marth. Marth looked down at her and gave a small smile._

"_Hey."_

_Samus growled. Just as she was getting used to the quiet situation, HE had to come along. She gave him a death glare. _

"_Fuck off, Prince."_

_Marth's smile weakened. He sighed and took a seat next to Samus. Samus growled louder._

"_What part of 'fuck off, prince' don't you understand??!"_

_Marth gave a wry smirk. "The 'fuck off' part."_

_Samus let out one more growl before scooting away from Marth. Samus glared at Marth and then looked back in front of her. Both sat in silence staring at the soccer game ahead of them. Samus was quite pleased Marth wasn't talking to her while Marth was trying to come up with something TO say. He let out a deep sigh. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Samus glared at Marth. Now he was talking to her. Memories of their most recent encounter flooded her head and she let out a rude grunt._

"_Why do you care? This park doesn't belong to you. Besides," Samus's glare hardened, "You think you know how I feel. What happened to that little 'insight' of yours?" Her voice turned sickeningly sweet during her last sentence._

_Marth smiled. "Actually, I do have an idea." _

_Samus scoffed and turned away from Marth, just in time to see one of the children kick the ball out of their little 'field'. The ball bounced and rolled right in between Marth and Samus._

"_Hey! Can you get us that ball, please?" the child who kicked the ball shouted._

_Samus stared at the ball and actually made a motion to pick up the ball when Marth stood up and lightly kicked the ball away from her. Samus scowled at Marth but Marth just gave Samus a very gentle smile, much to her surprise. Marth turned away from the Samus and looked at the group of children._

"_You guys don't mind if I show you something?" Marth asked. _

_The group of kids curiously stared and the prince. Marth smirked to himself and he kicked the ball into air. The soccer ball fell back down and Marth sent the ball back in the air with his knee. He repeated it when the ball came back down before switching knees. The kids let out cries of awe and admiration. Marth could even see Samus slightly impressed._

_With his last bounce, he sent ball higher in the air and let drop onto his head. He moved his head upward, meeting the ball and sending it up again. The kids immediately cheered as Marth bounced it with his head. Samus was now truly impressed._

_Marth glanced at Samus quickly before looking back at the ball. The action caught Samus's attention. Apparently, Marth had something to say._

"_Look at the children," Marth said low enough for only Samus to hear. Samus blinked and looked at the children. Samus tried to fight off the smile that threatened to appear but failed. The moment she saw their innocent smiles of admiration and happiness, Samus felt something bubble inside her. _

_It would be nice to be able to smile like that…_

"_When was the last time you smiled like that?" Marth's quiet voice interrupted Samus's thoughts. Samus eyes widened at hearing that statement._

_Marth didn't look at her though Samus had turned her attention on him completely. Marth bounced the ball forward slightly and caught it with the top of his foot. He balanced it there for a few seconds before kicking it up over his head. Marth stretched his leg slightly and felt the ball bounced off his foot into the air. He then leaned back and let the ball bounce on his head again. Excited cheers and giggles erupted from the children and Samus's attention was again caught by the children._

"_Everything was easier as a child… You used to be able to smile, laugh, and have fun without having a care for the world…"Marth's voice sounded as Samus continued to stare at the kids staring at Marth intently and excitedly._

"_Emotions such as hate, anger…loss… They didn't apply to you at all. The world was so much more beautiful through the eyes of the innocent…through the eyes of a child…"_

_Samus slowly looked at Marth, slightly nervous as to what facial expression was. Her heart raced. His smile was there. But his eyes were clouded in sadness. His gaze was directed at the ball over his head, but he seemed to be looking somewhere else…_

_Marth suddenly bounced the ball higher in the air. Instead of meeting it with the top of his head, he slammed his forehead on the ball, propelling the ball at the children. The kid who asked for the ball caught it and let out an excited laugh._

"_Thanks, mister!! That was awesome!!" the kid ran back to the group of kids, eager to try out the new moves they saw._

_Marth waved at the kid with a smile and continued to watch them play with the soccer ball. Samus kept her eyes on Marth. She watched his eyes carefully and watched as they slowly lost all emotion in them. She looked away when any emotion in his face left._

"_That's what attracted you to this place, ne?" Samus looked back up at Marth and her eyes meet his empty ones. Samus bit her lip and looked away at her lap. He saw right through her._

"…_How can you tell what I feel so easily…?" Samus whispered quietly._

_Marth smirked and walked up to Samus. Samus looked up at Marth, slightly startled by his movement. Marth stopped in front of Samus and bent down to the point where their faces were only inches apart. Samus's eyes widened. Marth's smirk turned into a small sad smile._

"_It's because we're alike."_

_Samus froze. Her heart pounded against her chest and she wasn't aware if she was breathing at all. _

_Marth stared at Samus's shocked face for a little while longer before leaning away from her. His smile widened ever so slightly. "See you again, maybe?" Marth nodded and walked away, leaving Samus staring at his back._

_The moment Marth left the park's area, Marth stopped. His face immediately heated up as his encounter with Samus flooded his thoughts. He tried to cover his blush with his hand, but anybody who might have walked by could tell he was blushing furiously. Marth glared dully off to the side._

'_S-since when did I get so embarrassed by talking to Samus…?'_

_Marth shook his head and started down the path home again._

_

* * *

_

_**And Flashback 5 is over!**_

_**This one was another awkward flashback for me but I enjoyed typing it nonetheless.**_

_**...I'd now like to take the time to thank all the ones who are reading this story and are enjoying it. And I give a super big thanks to those who have reviewed my story. It makes me smile when I get a review, no matter how short it is. I haven't received many reviews up to now but I feel so happy when they just take the time out to say something to me. Really, I do enjoy them and those who read my story.**_

_**You don't mind giving me a review do you?**_


	11. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Coming Back To You is here for your enjoyment! So here you go! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I daresay that never will any part of the Super Smash Bros. series will ever belong to me.**

* * *

Samus woke up feeling great.

She could feel the sun's warmth peering in through the windows onto her face as she sat up in her bed. A small smile graced her lips as she turned toward the window and stared at the blue sky, full of white clouds.

Samus stretched in her bed with a loud yawn. She rubbed any remaining sleepiness out of her eyes and got her self out of her bed.

With a quick glance at her (new) clock, she proceeded to carry on with usual steps to prepare for the school day.

She slipped on her red and white sailor style uniform shirt with the matching red pleated skirt. She tied her long, blonde hair into its high ponytail. She quickly took care of her usually hygiene routines stalked into her living room.

Her eyes immediately flew to the red rose in the crystal vase.

Samus smiled as she felt her cheeks heat up. She gently cupped the rose and brought it to her nose. The scent of the rose reminded her of the short little love note tied onto the rose's stem. She lifted her face from the rose and reread the letter, her smile growing with every word. She let out a sigh and set the rose back in its vase.

Samus checked her pocket for her phone. She nodded to herself as she felt the lump and grabbed her bag.

Then a loud knock resounded through her home.

Samus looked at the door, startled. She never got any visitors in the morning, much less on a school day. What could this be?

She opened the door and immediately felt slim arms wrap around her waist. She stared down at her waistline and her eyes widened as she laid eyes on the familiar blonde hair and golden crown.

"Peach?" Samus raised an eyebrow at the princess. Her curiosity disappeared as she heard a loud sob erupt from Peach. Peach's whole body shook and she could feel her uniform dampen ever so slightly. Samus's face contorted in concern as she grabbed Peach's shoulders and gently pushed her off of her clothes.

Samus's eyes widened as she stared at Peach's face. Large tears flowed freely from Peach's large blue eyes. Her face was devoid of her usual pink blush and lip gloss and her normally groomed and poofy hair fell flat against her body and fluttered messily in her face.

Peach looked into Samus's curiously worried eyes. Her face twisted as if she were in pain as her head rolled back. She let out a loud cry and gripped Samus's wrist.

Samus's worry grew as she gently shook Peach. "Peach…? Peach, please, tell what's wrong. Peach?"

Peach grabbed Samus's shirt and pulled herself to Samus's face. She bowed her head briefly and let out another loud cry. Peach looked back up at Samus and screamed out shakily,

"He's gone!!!!! He's gone, Samus!!!! He's…gone…!!!!!"

Peach let go of Samus and dropped down to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Samus could hear Peach repeating her words over and over through her sobs. Samus stared at Peach, conflicted. What does she mean? Who's gone? Is Peach okay? Peach suddenly looked up at Samus, her face in no better condition,

"MARTH'S GONE!!!!! HE'S DEAD!!!!!"

Samus's breath stopped. Her eyes widened as she looked up. Her mind didn't register anything as she stared at Ike as he came up to Peach and Samus and knelt down to try and comfort her. Samus wasn't truly aware of anything as she slowly walked forward. Her eyes saw the black and white police car with Link standing in front of an opened door. She wasn't sure if Link had said anything to her as she got in the car and slid next to a silently sobbing Zelda.

Some part of her felt the car shake slightly as Link, Ike, and a hysterically crying Peach came into the car. Incoherent murmurs reached her ears as she turned her head towards the car window closest to Zelda. Samus watched the scenery without really seeing it. She didn't know how long she was in the police car before she felt the car come to a stop. Samus slowly looked at Zelda as she quickly opened door and stumbled out of the car. Samus slowly got out of the car and peered out in front of her as she closed the car door.

Samus saw all the police officers in a huge mass up ahead of her. She slowly walked toward the group, vaguely aware of the wooden bridge she walked on and her friends behind her. The large mass of authority figures neared with every step she took. She walked past a small group of detectives taking photos of something on the ground. Samus could barely feel their eyes on her as they turned and gave her a look of brief pity and continued their work.

Samus stopped in front of the mass of police officers staring straight ahead. She felt her mouth open and mutter out, "Excuse me." She felt the officers in front of her turn and part away from her. She walked forward, watching the police part to make her a path.

And then the last of the crowd parted.

Samus's eyes widened and her lips pursed together.

Faded blue hair…

Samus's senses returned as she heard a muffled sob and a piercing scream from behind her.

Sickly ivory skin…

Samus stepped forward as a man with a badge clearly in sight that read "Inspector" turned towards them, slightly startled.

The Falchion lying in his left hand…

Samus walked closer to his body and she heard the inspector shout to her, "Don't take another step, young miss!!" Samus continued to walk on.

His beautiful golden tiara…

"Madam!" the inspector ran up to Samus and tried to block her path. He stuck out on arm and grabbed her with his other. Samus's pupils shrank upon the touch, "Don't touch me!!!" The inspector began to push her back and Samus snapped. Samus yelled and punched the unsuspecting inspector. He fell down from the sheer force of the punch. Samus heard the clicking of guns as she glowered at the fallen man.

"Wait!!" Samus looked up and watched as Zelda ran up to one of the officers. Samus could see her tear streaked face turn to the officer and shout out in her cracked voice, "Please wait!! Let Samus have this one moment with Marth to herself! This is her…her last time she'll be able to be with him so please…" Zelda lowered her head and bit her lip to prevent the threatening tears. A moment of still silence covered the area.

"Alright," Samus's widened eyes sharply looked down at the higher ranked officer. The inspector looked up at Samus, pure pity resonating through his dark eyes. "Hold your fire, men. There's not much left we can do here anyway…" He nodded at Samus, "You can go."

Samus nodded at him and glanced at Zelda, her eyes displaying brief gratitude before turning back on her path. Her icy blue eyes softened as her gaze landed on the fallen prince.

She felt the lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow.

Her dark eyebrows knitted together as a watery smile spread on her face.

"H-hey Marth…" There was the inevitable crack in her lowered voice.

Her knees buckled and gave out from under her. She dropped to the ground and her knees let out a sharp pain from the sudden contact with the wood. Samus didn't even feel it as she crawled the remaining, but short, distance between her and Marth.

"Y-you believed it didn't you…? That you were going to die…?" Samus sat up in next to Marth, her watery smile never fading. She inspected his body. He was shirtless, his pale, lean body exposed. But an unnatural grayish purple covered more than half of his body spreading from his right arm. Samus could see the deep hole in his stomach with dried blood and slightly moist blood caked around and all over his stomach.

Yet her smile never wavered. She gently stroked Marth's cold cheek and brushed a stray strand of hair away from his closed eyelid. "It was because you didn't want to worry me, right? You didn't want to worry me so you…you made that _stupid, stupid _promise to me… That you weren't going to leave me…"

Fresh tears splashed onto the wood.

Samus let out a loud sob as her smile fell like the tears rolling from her eyes to the ground. Another loud sob escaped from her throat and screamed at his lifeless body,

"But you promised you'd come back to me!!!! You have to keep that promise, you damned prince!!!! You have to…"

Samus felt her body lean down. She threw her arms around Marth's neck and pressed her reddened cheek against his pale one. Tears fell freely and her pained screams and crying seemed to last for an eternity.

"You can't leave me like this!!!!!!"

.-:_____:-.

Somehow, after three days of planning and piecing parts together through their misery, Marth had his funeral.

It was a big turnout.

Nearly everyone that enrolled in Super Smash Bros. High came to see the blue-haired prince laid to rest. From students many didn't expect to come, such as Wario and his long time pal Waluigi, to the head of the school, Master Hand, and his brother/assistant, Crazy Hand, all showed up to give their respects.

At the start of the funeral, Marth's closest friends held a nice little remembrance ceremony. As Zelda, the one person who somehow didn't completely lose her mind, confirmed that Marth's body was ready, Ike, the next level-headed person, announced that anybody could come up and say what they felt like should be said about Marth.

Volunteers rose immediately.

Link, one who wasn't completely sane yet pulled himself together for the occasion, put him self in charge of choosing who would go up.

So, one by one, each volunteer came up and said how they felt about Marth. Several of them were quite amusing. Stories of how Marth's queer strictness to abide to the school's rules led to friendship, stupid blunders made causing each person to become a little closer, and such were big hits amongst the attendants of the remembrance ceremony. Even Zelda cracked a smile through her furious callings and redialing.

Others were a bit on the somber side. They were tales of a darker time, when Marth wasn't considered to be the friendliest person in the school by the slightest. Those stories were told to show why they had taken an interest in the once cold-hearted prince. They brought a spell of nostalgia whenever they were told, good or bad. And after each one, everybody couldn't help but crack a smile. Even the shattered Peach smiled from the memories.

Only one remained expressionless through the whole ceremony.

Samus, the one whose heart was truly broken from her emotional devastation, never laughed, much less smiled.

She couldn't even feel if she was truly there to sit through the talk for the funeral, getting Marth's body from the police, and to witness how everyone else suffered from his death. All she really remembered was the want to never let go of Marth as she cried out for him when she felt her self being separated from him. After that, her tears abruptly stopped and…nothingness.

She suddenly felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened slightly and she slowly looked up. Her eyes widened even more as she gazed upon _his _face.

_His_ ghostly pale face…

_His_ warm smile…

_His _blue hair…

_His _loving, cobalt blue eyes…

Samus's lips parted and her voice whispered, "Mar-" She stopped her self.

The image she saw shimmered to nothing.

The pale face she witnessed became a warmly tanned one.

The warm smile she envisioned became a small, friendly smile.

The blue hair she saw colored a darker shade of blue and stuck out wildly.

The loving, cobalt blue eyes turned into caring, bright blue eyes with clouded sadness.

Samus stared straight at Ike, all of her emotions swirling on her face for a single moment before she became expressionless.

Ike's smile widened upon meeting eye contact. "It's time to go Samus. They're carrying Marth's coffin now."

Samus stared at the mercenary blankly before nodding slowly. Ike helped her up from her seat and led her from to where the group now stood. Ike took Samus to the very front of the whole group and left her side. Samus watched as he walked to an already crying Princess Peach. Samus glanced at Link who just then took the slowly breaking Princess Zelda in his arms.

She was the only one with out comfort, and the only one without a comforter.

Samus turned away and stared straight at a platform in front of a tombstone.

_His _tombstone.

Samus stared blankly at the tombstone as a dark object slowly moved into her line of vision. Her eyes widened as a dark coffin was lowered onto the platform in front of the tombstone, the top of the coffin wide open.

Samus felt the tears brim on her eyes as she saw the most beautiful, yet the most scorned sight she ever saw.

Marth looked as if he lay in a bed of beautiful white roses that seemed to glow and glisten, illuminating his white skin.

Samus saw passed her own illusion as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Marth was surrounded by white roses. He lay in his coffin, dressed in a plain white tunic with his sword's scabbard strapped by his side. His arms were crossed on his chest and his sword under his folded arms. Samus knew that had to be why the roses looked as if they were glowing, for the Falchion completely lit up in its unearthly glow.

Samus felt her self tremble. He looked beautiful in his death, even though his right arm was still tainted an ugly purple.

She sobbed quietly as she saw Ike walk up to the coffin with Peach. They both looked at Marth and Peach tried to turn away. Ike held her firm as he gently placed a white rose on his body. Peach whimpered loudly as she placed a white rose right next him. Ike led her away from the coffin and Link walked up. He gazed at Marth with utter sadness in his azure eyes and slowly placed a white rose in the coffin. Zelda walked up to Link and tried to smile at him through her tears. Link managed to smile back and walked away from the coffin. Zelda watched Link for a little bit before looking at Marth. More tears flowed from her eyes as she gently placed her white rose in the coffin. She looked right at Samus and walked to her.

Samus knew she should have felt startled but no feeling came to her as Hyrule's princess walked up to her. Zelda took Samus's hand and placed her palm in Samus's. Samus felt an almost shocking sensation in her palm as Zelda closed her eyes in concentration. The shocking stopped and Zelda took her palm away. She walked away after giving a small smile.

Samus looked down at her hand and her lips parted as her eyes gazed at a deep red wine rose with a small card attached to it.

It was the very rose Marth had given her.

Samus slowly looked up at Marth's coffin and, in an even slower pace, walked straight to him. Her tears fell on to several of the roses as she leaned over the roses. She gently placed her red rose on his body. Samus leaned closer to Marth and gently leaned her forehead onto his. She tenderly kissed his bottom lip, and then his forehead as she moved away from him. She walked away from Marth, and closed her eyes as she stopped next to her friends.

Both his forehead and his lips were cold.

.-:_____:-.

The funeral ended after another hour.

As soon as everyone placed their roses in the coffin, two grave keepers closed the coffin and lowered the coffin in the deep hole using the platform. Immediately, people turned and left, for they didn't wish to see Marth's coffin buried.

Only a few people stayed to watch the rest of the dirt fill the hole. Peach sobbed as she bent her head low, obscuring her view from the coffin. Ike placed a hand on her shoulder and watched as the grave keepers shoveled more and more dirt in the hole. Link held Zelda in his arms as she finally let out the unshed tears from the three day planning period. Samus stared at the hole, feeling the tears prick her eyes, then roll down her cheeks.

She felt a tap on her thigh.

Samus sniffed loudly before looking down. Slight surprise overtook her as she stared into glowing yellow eyes.

"…Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight nodded slowly. Samus then quickly started to wipe the tears from her eyes. She sniffed again and spoke out,

"Wh-what are you still doing here, MK? E-everybody else left, s-so why-"

"You know he's always watching you."

Samus blinked slowly. "…Eh?"

Meta Knight looked at the nearly finished gravesite. "Marth is always watching you. I bet he's watching you from wherever he is…" He glanced up at a now troubled Samus. "How do you think he'd feel if he saw you crying like this?

"Marth's always wanted you to smile, Samus."

Samus's lips parted slightly. Surprise filled all of her features, even as the tears flowed.

As soon as Meta Knight finished his speech, the grave keepers shoveled the last of the dirt in the now full hole. After a couple of pats to flatten the ground, the grave keepers walked away. Meta Knight sighed and looked at Samus.

"I will take my leave now. Live well, Samus Aran."

And with a long swish of his cape, he disappeared.

Samus turned away from the grave, in thought. Her eyes unconsciously wandered to Peach and Ike. Peach continued to sob, her cries getting louder and louder after every gasp of air. Ike now looked at Peach, deep concern filling his bright blue eyes. He placed his other hand on Peach's shoulder, but Peach swatted his hand away. She turned completely around and glared at Ike as menacingly as she could manage through her red, tear-streaked face. Peach backed away from Ike and growled lowly, "Don't touch me."

Hurt displayed on Ike's features. Peach's eyes widened as her actions hit her. Her face contorted in pain as she turned away and ran from Ike. Her feet gave out on her not too soon, though. Peach fell to her knees right in front of Marth's grave. She buried her face in her hands and cried loudly. What was wrong with her?! Ike had done nothing but try to help her, yet she pushed him away!

She wasn't surprised to hear footsteps coming behind her. Through her crying, she heard the footsteps stop next to her. Shortly afterwards, rustling of plastic sounded. Peach peeked from her hands and watched as a bundle of red and white roses gently laid on the grave. Her eyes widened. Ike already gave his rose, why more?

"You better rest in peace, Marthie Boy…"

Peach gasped. One person has ever referred to Marth that way. She quickly lifted her head and faced the direction of the voice. She gazed at his lightly tanned face through her widened eyes. She watched as he stared at the grave through his sapphire blue eyes. She looked longingly at him as she recognized his most noticeable feature, his flaming red hair. The red-haired man glanced at Peach, and then turned to her completely noticing her eyes on him.

He flashed her a bright grin. "Hey, Peach!"

Peach felt his name roll of her tongue, "R-Roy…"

Roy smiled warmly at her, hearing his name. He raised an eyebrow at her as his warm smile slowly became a mischievous smirk. "…Whaddya staring at me like that for? You didn't expect me to come here or something?"

Peach felt fresh tears build up on her eyes. She sniffed three times in a row and balled up her fists in her lap.

"B-buh… Ro-Ro-Royyyyy…"

"Hmm?"

Peach let out a cry and pounced on Roy yelling, "ROOOOYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

Roy let out a yelp of surprise as Peach attached herself to him and knocked him over. He grinned playfully as he sat up with a crying hysterically Peach. He looked down at Peach, "Well, that answers my question to whether you missed me or not!" He laughed out loud.

Peach felt her self smile and soon she laughed as well. Peach pulled away from Roy and stared into his eyes. Her smile widened. Roy smiled warmly at her.

"There's that infectious smile…"

Peach felt herself blush madly. She shook her head and tried not to slap Roy's now mischievous smirk of his face. She smiled lightly, "I'm so surprised! I didn't expect to see you here at all! How did you know…?"

Roy grinned. "You should thank Zelda for that! She found a way to contact me and made arrangements to get me here!"

As he said that, both Peach and Roy turned and looked at Zelda as she detached herself from Link and walked towards them. Peach got off of Roy and stood up at the same time he did. Roy briefly smirked at her before walking over to Zelda, his smirk widening.

"Princess Zelda," Roy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey there, Roy," Zelda said with a small smile on her face.

They broke their hug and looked at each other. Zelda's smile widened. "It has been a while, huh? Two years and a half, I believe."

Roy looked up thought and held up hands while counting his fingers. After a half a minute pause, Roy nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah. I think that sounds right." Zelda laughed quietly and Roy smirked. He glanced over Zelda's shoulder and briefly locked eyes with Link. A huge grin spread on his face and moved towards him. Roy pointed at Link and greeted,

"Santa's Helper!!"

Link's left eye twitched. In a second, Link had a now yelling Roy in a headlock and was giving him a massive noogie.

"This'll teach you to call me that!!!"

"Gaaaaaaahhh!!! Help!!! I'm being abused!!! Abuse!!!"

Link broke the headlock and then kicked Roy down onto the ground with a loud, "HA!!" Roy groaned and slowly got up. He brushed the dirt off his suit and grinned at Link. Link blinked at Roy then gave him a small grin. Link reached out a ruffled his hair. Link blinked again.

"Hey…you grew a little bit… You're almost as tall as I am. I guess even midgets still have some growth in them…"

Roy blushed slightly. "I'm not a midget!!! And I wasn't ever a midget!!!"

"You were as tall as Peach when we last saw you."

"…What's your point??!!"

Link laughed and Roy smirked. Roy's eyes scanned the area and landed on Ike. Ike twitched slightly when Roy looked at him. Roy gave a rather…childish smile as he slid right up to Ike. He looked up and down a very startled Ike and nodded to himself. He turned right to Peach and called to her, "Hey, Peach!!!"

Peach gave a shy and subtle glance at Ike before looking at Roy. "Yes, Roy?"

Roy pointed at Ike and grinned cheekily at Peach,

"I bet if Marth and I were to have a kid, it'd look just like him!"

Peach and Ike's right eye twitched violently. Peach all of a sudden whipped out a frying pan and slammed it on the top of his head. Roy swayed and spun around twice before falling to the ground. Peach rested her pan on her shoulder and put a hand on her hip.

"What are you, stupid?" Peach chorused with deeper voice. She blinked and looked at Ike. Ike looked at her with surprise. Peach looked down from the eye contact. She heard Ike sigh wearily. Peach trembled and looked back up at Ike.

"I'm so sorry, Ike!!"

Ike looked at Peach, surprised. Peach continued, "I really didn't mean to push your comfort away!! I-I couldn't think straight!! I wasn't feeling right and-"

"I understand."

Peach looked at Ike, nervously. The kind smile Ike gave her vanquished her nervousness, as well as his words,

"We're all going through hell right now. I can't hold anything against you for being torn and broken. The only thing I can do is just be strong and help you through it, no matter how much you may not want it." Ike nodded at Peach. Peach blushed lightly and nodded.

Suddenly, Roy popped up right in between them, with a mildly confused expression. "I think Roy is alright!" Roy lifted a finger as if to prove it.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Roy doesn't look like it."

Roy snapped his head at Ike with a loopy frown, a half closed eye and a slurred voice, "Shaddup!! Don't tell me what to do!!"

Roy glared at Ike, who continued to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Ike suddenly smirked. He put a hand over his mouth a let out a chuckle. "You're kind of weird," Ike spoke after his chuckle.

Roy smirked and held out his hand. "I guess it was kinda rude to make a joke out of you without introducing myself first. My name's Roy!"

Ike smirked as well. "No problem. My name is Ike." Ike grabbed his hand in a firm handshake.

As soon as their hands touched, they felt something of a burning sensation.

Roy and Ike immediately looked at their hands, and slowly looked back at each other, confusion and surprise evident in their eyes.

Peach looked back and forth between them. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration of trying to understand the situation. "Hey!! What are you two doing??"

Roy and Ike looked at the peppy princess and smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing, Peach. Just a manly kind of competition!" Their eyes widened. Did they both just say the same thing to Peach…?

For some reason, something clicked.

Roy and Ike smirked darkly at each other. Roy slowly broke the handshake and rubbed his wrist, out of a habit. Ike slowly folded his arms across his chest, never breaking their eye contact.

Roy's dark smirk widened. "So yeah…I'll talk to you later, Ike."

Ike's eyes narrowed as smirk widened ever so slightly. "Likewise."

They continued to smirk at each other. Peach frowned again. "Seriously! What's with you two??"

They simultaneously turned and grinned at her. _It's the start of a rivalry, that's what._

Roy looked away from Peach and Ike and immediately his eyes fell on Samus. Samus was turned from Roy, but upon sensing his eyes, she slowly turned and met his sapphire blue eyes with her clouded, crystalline blue ones. Roy smiled gently and slowly approached her. Samus completely faced Roy and looked down at him as he walked up to her.

Roy's smile widened. "So… You must be Samus Aran."

Samus nodded slowly. "I am. And apparently, you're Roy."

Roy nodded. "You know, Marth talked quite a bit about you," he said lowly.

"Really? Marth didn't say too much about you."

Roy winced. "Ouch. That one hurt. Surely what he _has_ said has been good!"

Samus crossed her arms and tilted her head, the motion strongly reminding them both of Marth. "It was more along the lines of, 'red-headed idiot.'"

Roy scoffed. "Guess he never got over _that._"

Roy stared at Samus. Her clouded eyes looked away from him and concentrated on nothing. He gave her a saddened look. 'Marth left behind a beautiful one… And someone who was as madly in love as he was… What did he like the most about her again?'

Roy looked down in thought. He searched through his memories of all the letters Marth had sent to him over the two and a half year period. His eyes widened as a certain letter came in mind. He smiled and looked back up at Samus.

Samus looked at Roy from the sudden action. She was slightly surprised to see his smile. Roy's eyes narrowed in warmth.

"You now, Marth once told me that one of the parts that makes you you is your smile. You should smile more; Marth loved you and your smile."

Samus's eyes widened. Roy stuck out his hand. "C'mon! Let's do that introduction again, seeing as how you weren't really being you! Hi, my name is Roy!"

Samus stared at Roy through her wide eyes. She slowly looked down at Roy's hand and even more slowly closed her eyes.

'_Marth's always wanted you to smile, Samus.'_

'_You should smile more; Marth loved you and your smile.'_

'_You know… I wish I could see your smile more often. You have a beautiful smile, Samus.'_

A glittering tear slid down her cheek.

Samus looked at Roy. Her soft pink lips spread across her face and slightly curved upwards. Her eyes no longer looked dull; they sparkled like crystals in the sun. Her face seemed to glow as she smiled for the first time in three days. She tilted her head slightly and stared at a breath-taken Roy,

"Hello, my name is Samus Aran. It's a pleasure to meet you."

.-:_____:-.

There was solid ground. That much could be told, seeing as he laid on it.

There was also too much light. Why was there so much light?

Cobalt blue eyes slowly fluttered open and closed. As soon as they could stay open, they squinted so narrow, they almost closed again. He slowly sat up and let out a small grunt.

"My god, its way too bright…" a smooth voice whispered. Hands shielded his cobalt blue eyes as they scanned the area. Glancing around, he knew why it was so bright.

Everything was white.

He slowly stood up and let his arm drop to his side, no longer needing it as his eyes adjusted to the whiteness. 'Where am I? And what am I doing here?'

He closed his eyes and his ivory-skinned face displayed deep thought. As soon as he did, all the memories rushed through his head. His eyes snapped open.

'That's right… I was stabbed and killed…or poisoned and killed.'

He looked around again. 'So…is this heaven or hell? …Either way, it looks more like a place to drive the mentally insane even more insane…'

He felt his arm stretch out in front of him, 'Perhaps there is a wall…' His eyes widened as he looked at his arm.

His arm was covered by a long, black fingerless glove.

Out of alarm (part of the alarm was from the fact that there wasn't a wall), he inspected his other arm. There, too, was a long, black fingerless glove.

As an image shimmered through his mind, he placed a hand on his chest. There he felt cold metal. He looked down and saw a blue breast plate that was slightly covered by a long, royal blue cape fastened by a red gem. He looked at his shoulders and locked eyes on the blue metal shoulder pads that stuck out from underneath more cape. He noticed that his biceps were covered by light blue, rolled up sleeves. He looked past his breast plate and gazed down at the rest of a light blue tunic with a yellow stripe down the middle. He had a belt around his waist, and he knew its sole purpose was to hold his sword and its scabbard on his left side. Further down, he saw the dark blue pants he wore under the tunic and blue boots that rose up to his knees. He looked up and ran his gloved hand through his blue hair, grazing his golden tiara as he did so.

He sighed, "It's been a while since I've worn my tunic and armour… Two and a half years, perhaps?"

His eyes shifted around once more before performing a long stretch. Marth Lowell knew it was going to take time to get used to his armour again.

Marth sighed in contentment as his stretch ended. A small smirk graced his lips as he turned around, prepared to find out where he was.

The moment he turned around, a bright flash of light appeared in front of him.

Marth gasped in surprise as he instinctively shielded his eyes. Though shaded, he still felt his eyes narrow. 'Great. Just what I needed, more light…' he thought sarcastically.

Soon the light dimmed and dimmed till it was gone. Marth unshielded his eyes and stared at where the light had appeared. Instantly, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped ever so slightly.

His heart hammered in his chest as he stared at the white clad figure, obviously a woman.

He recognized the long, flowing blue hair that was of a similar color to his.

He knew those cobalt blue eyes that glimmered with warmth for him and shone a strong sense of wisdom.

He knew every curve of her ivory-skinned face as she smiled at him.

He especially knew that warm, kind voice that he hadn't heard in years.

"Hello, Marth."

He knew it all too well.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

***sigh* I can't believe I just ended Chapter 6 with a cliffhanger... But that's it!**

**Incoming Challenger(Character): Roy!! I was so happy typing out Roy's introduction. I thought, "Finally! I can leviate the dark mood!!" There's still some drama left though... ****After a chapter or two (or more) the story is going to pick up again (more action) so sit tight!**

**And Marth's still in the game! One once said, "You can't get rid of a Bishounen so easily..." I knew that was the truth...**

**Now for the usual plead... Please review teh story!**


	12. Flashback 6

_**Ta-da! Flashback 6 is here!! Enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: My status hasn't changed throughout my story. I don't own the characters or the movie mentioned in my story.**_

* * *

_It was exactly at this lunch period when Peach, Link, Zelda, and Marth decided that their lunches were no longer considered normal._

_This lunch period, Samus Aran joined them at their table._

_She simply walked right on up to their table, slammed her tray of food on the table (interrupting the group's current conversation), and plopped down in the seat in front of Marth and next to Peach._

_All four of the original table occupants stared at Samus with plain shock written all over their faces. Samus slowly turned and glared at them,_

"_What? So just because I feel like sitting here, you guys can just stop talking and stare at me?"_

_Immediately, everyone looked away from her and leaned towards one another in a huddle. Link was the first to start the conversation,_

"_Marth, dude, just what the hell did you do?!"_

"_Why are you asking me? What if I didn't do anything?"_

"_Please Marth. We know that you're the only one that has ever really had much contact with Samus. So naturally you would be the one who…did something to her." Zelda countered._

_Marth groaned at the same time Peach giggled quietly. "I see! You kept your promise didn't you? How wonderful!"_

"_But I didn't do anything! All I did was talk to her in the park on the way home!"_

"_By the way did you catch your show?"_

_Marth frowned as he looked at Zelda. "No, I didn't."_

"_You missed your show because you were talking to Samus?? How sweet!"_

_Marth mumbled something under his breath. Peach giggled again and put a hand on Marth's shoulder. _

"_Alrighty then! Like _we _promised, we're going to strive to make her a more pleasant person, so you can just sit back and relax! Come on, Zelda, Link, let's make a conversation with Samus!"_

"_Wait what? I didn't agree to that!"_

"_Damn straight! _You _brought us into this! We didn't-"_

"_Oh, just stop talking you two!"_

_And on that note, the group of four broke their huddle and stared right at Samus, who was currently poking her food with a fork. Upon sensing their eyes on her, she slowly put her fork down and glared at them through narrowed eyes._

_Peach beamed at her. "So Sammie-"_

"_Don't call me that."_

"…_Right. So, how long has it been since we've seen you? You haven't been at school for a while."_

_Samus scowled. "I believe it has been six days since I've seen _you."

_Peach smiled as if Samus's rudeness didn't affect her. "And so? Do you plan to stick around for us for a while?"_

_Samus scowl deepened and she glanced at Marth. He blinked at the sudden eye contact. Samus sighed and leaned back in her chair, swinging her feet onto the table as she did so. She shrugged,_

"_I guess it couldn't hurt to stick around you guys."_

_Peach squealed loudly. Marth raised an eyebrow at Samus while Link and Zelda glanced at each other, their reluctance showing. Peach leaned toward Samus,_

"_Hey hey, Samus! You don't mind if we ask you a couple of questions do you?"_

_Samus blinked as her frown deepened. "Why?"_

"_Why wouldn't we? We wanna know more about you, so we can be friends with you!"_

_Samus's eyes narrowed as she glared at the peppy princess. She blinked slowly and turned away from her. _

"_Go ahead. Ask anything you want."_

_Peach beamed at her. "Yay!! Okay, okay, first question!! What do you like to do in your free time??"_

_Samus grunted. "What're you, some sort of a stalker? What I do in my free time is personal information."_

_Peach twitched ever so slightly. She turned to Zelda with tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Z-Zelda…"_

_Zelda felt herself frown. She knew what was coming. "Yes, Peach?" she responded despite herself._

"_I think you should try now…" _

_Predictable Peach. _

_Zelda grimaced yet looked at Samus. She didn't miss that smug smile on Samus's face as she examined her nails. The smile fell from her face as she glanced at Zelda. With a brief look of indifference, Samus looked back at her nails. Zelda scowled but asked,_

"_You look at your nails often. Do you have a nail polish preference or anything like that?"_

_Without even looking up a Zelda, Samus said,_

"_I don't like make-up accessories."_

_The back of Zelda's throat emitted a low growl before she suddenly turned and looked at Link. _

"_You try," Zelda said through gritted teeth._

_Link, a little taken aback from his princess's behavior, put a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "…You alright, Zel?"_

_Zelda laid her head in her right hand. "I just really don't like her. She's nothing but trouble."_

_Link gave Zelda a sympathetic and worried look before looking at Samus. When Samus looked at Link, she smirked widely at him and crossed her arms. Link tried his best to smile._

"_Um, so Samus…what's your favorite…er, movie?"_

_Samus raised an eyebrow. "I prefer the movie Elf. Have you seen it?"_

_Link's left eye twitched. "You know what…!" He stood up and glared at Samus. _

_The cafeteria fell into a hush._

_Link looked up from the sudden silence. He felt himself blush under the stares of the hundreds of students in the cafeteria. He heard a small giggle and glared down at Samus as she tried to contain her laughter. Upon sensing his glare, she smirked at him and spread her arms open in a challenging gesture. _

"_You gonna try something, elfin punk? It'd be a really wrong move when Principal Master Hand comes."_

_Link growled at Samus and sat back down. Samus looked away from Link, her face full of smugness._

_Link turned away from Samus with a scowl on his lips. _

_Marth looked at his friends and sighed. Peach turned to him hearing his sigh. "Marth…please?"_

_Marth frowned. "Seriously?"_

"_You might be the only one to be able break her shell completely. She didn't even try to…"_

_Marth waved his hand dismissively. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." With that, Marth turned from Peach and to Samus._

_He watched as Samus looked at him in curiosity. Her curiosity twisted into mild apprehension under his gaze and obvious intentions. Marth suddenly looked thoughtful as he propped up his head with his hand. Samus's apprehension grew as she glared at him._

"…_Why are you staring at me like that?"_

_Marth blinked out his reverie. "Hm? Oh. I was just…" he tilted his head slightly, "wondering what your favorite color was…"_

_Samus's eyes shifted around the cafeteria before slowly settling on Marth again. "How stupid of a question is that?"_

_Marth gave a small smile, causing Samus to look anywhere but at him. When Samus met his gaze again, he responded,_

"_It's not as stupid as you think. Sometimes, your favorite color can reflect off of your personality."_

_Samus glared at him. She felt her lips open and her voice slowly say, "My favorite color is orange."_

_Marth's small smile grew slightly. Samus glowered at him. "What are you smiling at, _Prince_?"_

_He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that my favorite color is blue. Our colors are opposite to each other on the color wheel."_

_Samus felt her heart lurch. She scowled at him. "First, you say we're similar and now you say we're different. Make up your mind!"_

_Marth gave a gentle smile. "That's not what I'm saying at all, Miss Samus. Two colors that are opposite to each other on the color wheel are known as complementary colors. That means that they complement each other."_

_Samus's eyes widened. "I… You……… How can you even say that? You don't know what my true personality is."_

_Marth's eyes narrowed in warmth. Samus felt herself squirm. He tilted his head, his smile growing. _

"_Isn't that the point of asking questions to get to know you better?"_

_Samus stiffened. She felt herself slowly smirk at him, and say just as slowly,_

"_I guess so."_

_Peach, Link, and Zelda, who were watching from their seats, felt their jaws drop. Marth and Samus were talking to each other without any sort of hate! He broke through her…again!!_

"_How did he do that?" Zelda said as she stared at the two._

"_I don't think I can question Marth's ways after this. He just did the impossible." Link shook his head._

"_Damn straight," Peach blinked at Marth and Samus, while ignoring Link's glare._

_Marth's eyes suddenly glanced at them. Peach immediately clasped her hands together, apologetically._

'_I'm so sorry, Marth!!'_

_Marth, understanding her gesture, quickly winked at her before turning his attention to Samus again._

'_It's all good, Peach.'_

_Peach sighed in relief as she, too, understood Marth's thoughts. She turned to Link and an oddly apprehensive looking Zelda. Peach decided to dismiss Zelda's odd expression and sighed again._

"_Well, you guys," Peach propped her head up with the back of her hand, "is looks like Marth is the one who will truly bring Samus's true self out."_

* * *

_**And... Flashback 6 is finished.**_

_**Peach has passed the rest of the work onto Super Smash Bros. Emblem Prince! Here's an easy question: Is this the first steps to a better relationship?! (It seems easy to me but... I'm the author so...)**_

**_Um... I think I want to explain the timeline of this whole story..._**

**_Okay so in Year One: Peach, Roy, Link, Zelda, and Marth all enter into Smash Bros High School. Year One is completely dedicated to trying to make Marth a more pleasant person._**

**_In Year Two: Samus joins the school. Samus enrolls a little after the year starts (about a month or three). The Flashbacks take place in this year._**

**_In Year Three: Ike joins this year. The Chapters take place in this year, and this year starts halfway the school year._**

**_So hopefully this clears any timeline issues for you guys. (Though I wouldn't know if you had problems... I don't get many reviews...)_**

**_Usual Plead: Please, please review for me!_**


	13. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dun own nothin'!**

* * *

Marth felt his body tremble under her gaze. He unconsciously took a step forward as his cracked voice managed to whisper out, "H-how…? You're supposed to be dead…"

The woman smiled sadly. Slowly she tilted her head and spread her arms wide. A radiant smile lit up on her face as she took a step forward. "Come now. Is that how you're supposed to greet a loved one you haven't seen in a long time?"

Marth tentatively took another step forward, and the woman took a step as well. Marth couldn't resist the force compelling him to her as he took another step forward. The woman followed in suit shortly after. Marth's body racked in longing and he knew he couldn't stand it any longer.

He ran at her, and the woman was there to meet him halfway.

Marth felt a tear prick on the corners of his eye as he wrapped his arms around her torso. The tear slid down his cheek as he felt arms encircle his waist.

He could actually feel her.

"It's been so long, dear brother…" the woman murmured.

Marth smiled. "Much too long, Elice…" He heard her laugh lightly.

They broke their hug and stared at each other. Marth blinked as he watched a tear roll down her face. Instinctively, he raised his hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Just as he wiped the tear away, he felt a hand gently wipe across his cheek. Marth and Elice drew their hand back in surprise. Marth glanced at Elice's hand and noticed the bit of moisture on the tip of her index finger. He chuckled quietly as he realized they both wiped a tear from each other.

Elice smiled warmly and stroked Marth's cheek. Marth stiffened slightly at the touch, but relaxed after seeing Elice's startled look. Marth smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, sister. I… just haven't heightened my instincts and senses yet."

Elice frowned. "To still have to be alarmed around close ones… Life has gotten tougher for you since we last saw each other, huh?"

Marth gave a small smile. "It has had its ups and downs…" He shook his head dismissively. "But that doesn't matter."

He looked around the white space. "So, if you are here that means you know where we are, right?"

Elice stared at Marth for a second more before turning away and scanned the area. "Yes, I do. You are in another world, Marth."

Marth nodded. "Another world. I see…"

_Click._

Marth's eyes widened and immediately turned back to his sister. "WHAT??!!!"

Elice smiled. "Hard to believe? You did pass away."

Marth frowned. "Well, yes, that's true but…" Marth looked around him again. "I didn't expect Heaven or Hell or the Afterlife to look like this…"

"That's because you aren't there yet."

Marth blinked at Elice. "Eh?"

Elice nodded. "Here, you are not in the World of the Living, but you are not in the World of the Dead either. This world is the passing point between the worlds, the World between Worlds."

Marth tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms. "That's almost saying that I'm not truly dead."

Elice smiled. "That's right. You're not truly dead."

Marth closed his eyes in thought as he processed the information. "So you're saying that… I left the World of the Living… yet I haven't gone onto the World of the Dead. I'm suck in between the two, which is here."

"That's basically what I just said, dear brother."

Marth frowned at her and opened his eyes. "Okay then. _Why _am I here?"

A mysterious smile spread on Elice's face. "What an odd question."

Marth's frown deepened. "It is? I just assumed that you didn't go through this world…" Marth trailed off as he watched Elice nod her head.

"Quite the assumption, Marth. But, you're right. Only few people passed through this world, and those who did had no importance, other than the fact that they were brought here to... trick someone."

"Who was to be tricked?"

"The Owner of this World."

Marth's eye's widened. "Wow. Someone owns this world? That person must hold a lot of power."

Elice nodded. "Indeed."

Marth sighed and closed his eyes again. "Those who were brought here… Why didn't they have an importance?"

Elice slowly closed her eyes. "That…is because this world was not to serve their purpose. This world wasn't for them."

"Who was it meant for?"

"You."

Marth blinked. Slowly, realization took over him as an incredulous expression crossed all his features. "What…?"

Elice took in a deep breath. "There is a story behind this world in particular, Marth. You see…

"Quite some time ago, three goddesses of great power decided to have a meeting. Those three goddesses were the goddesses of the land of Hyrule, Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage.

"Those three gathered for a specific reason. Great evil was once again spreading out of control. Though the goddesses themselves were only the deities of Hyrule, they were given the permission to find away to suppress the growing evil.

"Such a plan was not easy to come up with. Hundreds of years would pass before they settled on making weapons, swords to be more specific, blessed with holy power. So, each crafted a sword that would, no matter what, diminish evil as long it was in the right hands. Din, with the help of a few other goddesses, crafted the Ragnell. Farore, with the powers of the Ancient Sages of Hyrule, created the Master Sword. And Nayru, with the help of a Divine Dragon, forged the Falchion.

"But, because the three swords were full of desirable power, the goddesses sealed the swords away and created special rules to be able to wield the swords. Din gave Ragnell to Goddess Ashera, the main goddess who helped her make the sword, and told her to only give it to those she sees worthy. Farore sealed the Master Sword in the Temple of Time located in Hyrule, saying that the sword may only be wielded under the power of the pure intentions of the Triforce, the holy power of Hyrule. Nayru allowed the sword to be wielded and protected by Anri, and only those of his bloodline could wield the Falchion.

"And so time went on, and the powers of the swords did what they were crafted to do. But, the goddess Nayru had a vision. She envisioned that in the near future, one of the wielders of the swords wouldn't be able to carry on the lineage or rules placed on the sword. So the goddesses came together once again. They discussed their possibilities and decided to create a world just for the chosen wielders of the swords. They created the world to let the spirits of the fallen wielders enter from the World of the Living, and once there, the hidden power of this world would activate.

"But, the goddesses noticed that the power was too great for this space to harbor. So they decided to select one from the World of the Living to keep the power at bay. Coincidently enough, that person who had been chosen was close to the wielders of the swords. To spare that person's heart, they covered up the true intention of this world by saying that that person was the Owner of this World, and all that was to be done was to come into the world and let the person pass by peacefully should he have a troubled heart."

Elice stopped. Marth blinked and stared at his sister. "Is something the matter, Elice?"

She shook her head. "That is all of the story."

Marth smiled weakly. "A-ah. I see… Then, sister? What is the special the power of this world?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "That I cannot tell you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you, who is one of the chosen wielders, must receive instructions from the owner of this world."

Marth nodded. "Right. I wield the Falchion, which can only be wielded by the bloodline of Anri, the hero that slain the black dragon, Medeus, and freed the whole continent of Akaneia from its darkness…"

Elice gave a wry smile. "Straight from the book huh, Marth?"

He returned her smile. "Despite how much I excelled in history, I didn't give much of a care for my own continent's past. Straight from the book is all I need."

Elice looked down, a smile still on her face. "…Ne, Elice?"

She quickly looked up. "Yes, Marth?"

"How am I going to receive instructions from the owner of this world?"

She blinked. "Ah. Well, that's tough. The owner stopped coming to this world sometime last year…"

"Is there a way to contact that person?"

Elice didn't respond. Marth watched her intently for about a minute before speaking again.

"…You said that the Owner of this World is close to me. Who is that person?"

Elice sighed. "That's right. I mentioned that.

"Marth, the owner of this world is Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

.-:_____:-.

"Roy, it's okay if you can't find those letters…"

Roy turned sharply at Zelda, tears pricking his sapphire blue eyes. "No, it is NOT okay if I can't find those letters!!! Those letters are important pieces of parchment that Marth himself wrote about his experience at Smash Bros. High, prior to when I left!!! Those were heartfelt pieces of paper that he took the time to write to ME, despite his busy school life!!! Those letters were precious pieces of stationary that I treasured so much!!!" Roy looked away from Zelda and continued to search in his bag, violently tossing things out, not caring whether or not he hit somebody. (Nearly all of the flying objects hit Ike, coincidently.)

Zelda smiled weakly at the red head as she took a seat on a couch next to Link and Samus. A small grunt emitted from Samus when Zelda sat down. Zelda glanced at her nervously, but Samus ignored her stare and focused on Roy.

Zelda sighed wearily. 'How painfully foolish of me to think that things were getting between us… There is still a little bit that I need to clear up… Though, she probably wouldn't even consider hearing me out…' Zelda bowed her head, her mood darkening.

A tap on her cheek interrupted her thoughts. Zelda lifted her head and stared at the direction the tap came from.

She found herself looking at lightly smiling Link. "L-Link…"

Link's smile widened slightly. "What's up?"

Zelda gave a weak smile. "By whatever do you mean, Link?"

A frown. "Don't give me that, Zel!"

Link leaned closer to Zelda, his frown deepening. "I know something's bothering you. You always give off some sort of a… depressing vibe whenever you're thinking sad thoughts."

Zelda looked down. "…It could be about Marth."

She didn't dare look up; she could feel Link's frown deepen even more. Zelda felt Link lean away from her.

"…I see. So that's how it is." Zelda winced at hearing his darkened voice. Reluctantly, she slowly looked up at Link. She bit her lip as she stared at his dark scowl. His narrowed eyes stared blankly in front of him (at Roy who was now shouting at Ike because Ike complained), seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Zelda twiddled her thumbs in her lap. 'I… made him mad.' She sighed quietly. 'Link's the last person I'd want to lose my relationship with… I almost forgot Link hates it when I keep something from him.'

A determined glint flashed in her eyes as she scooted closer to Link. She gently placed a hand on his arm. Link looked at Zelda blankly, though his eyebrows did rise. Zelda glanced down briefly before meeting his gaze again.

"Forgive me for my inconsideration, Link. I decided that it was a personal matter and didn't want you to concern yourself with it."

Link looked away. "I know. I figured as much."

"You are not supposed to break eye contact from a princess, _Link_."

Link closed his eyes to try and suppress the urge to twitch. She just gave an indirect command and spoke his name venomously. Those instances were just about as rare as an outburst of anger. He slowly turned to meet Zelda's eyes, and when he did, his eyes widened.

Zelda had her bottom lip stuck out, her arms were tightly crossed across her chest, and a rosy pink had colored her cheeks.

The Princess of Hyrule was actually pouting.

Link's jaw dropped. This was a new expression on the princess! 'Zelda seriously knows how to look childish! She actually looks cute…!' A corner of Link's mouth twitched upwards. '…So cute it's kinda funny…'

Zelda watched as the smile grew on Link's face. Link's hand suddenly flew up to his mouth, just as a chuckle escaped his lips. Zelda glared at Link, and that caused Link to let out a short laugh. She smiled inwardly, but kept up her pout.

"Link, what are you laughing at?" Zelda's voice raised an octave or two, and that sent a large fresh wave of laughter over Link that he couldn't resist. He burst into a huge fit of laughter.

"The princess… She's actually pouting… Too cute it's funny… always so proper… and mature…!" Was what Link managed to say in between fits of laughter.

Zelda smiled and dropped her act. "It always works for Peach whenever she wants something, so I wanted to try it to get you to listen to me."

Link continued to laugh for a little bit longer. Slowly his laughing became subtle chuckling, then to an occasional giggle. He cleared his throat and glanced at Zelda.

"Excuse me for my rude laughter, Princess."

"No need for apologies. I intended to make you at least smile."

Link grinned at Zelda and faced her. "Alright then, Zel. I'm all ears!"

Zelda nodded. "It's about Samus…" Her voice dropped down to a whisper as she put a finger to her lips.

Link blinked. "What about her?" Taking the hint, his voice dropped as well.

Zelda sighed. "I don't know what to do about her. We're still not at speaking terms, but I want to mitigate the tensions between us…"

Link raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know! She probably wouldn't even listen to me or take my words seriously, just like before at the school…!"

Link stared at Zelda as a frustrated and helpless look slid onto her face. He gave her a warm smile.

"Maybe you're over thinking things."

"…Eh?"

Link smirked as he cupped his chin and put on a mock thoughtful expression.

"Let's see… You're probably thinking that because you guys don't really have friendly relationship and because Samus can be a little hard-headed, she would probably just brush you off if you try to talk to her with sincerity."

Link looked at Zelda. "Right?"

Zelda lowered her head and stared at Link through her eyelashes. "Didn't I say that already?"

Link ignored her response and pointed at her. "Then it's simple! Do it anyway!"

Zelda winced. "That's just plain illogical. Why would I want to try to talk to her when I know that she's just going to ignore me?"

Link shook his head, disapprovingly. "I think that's that Wisdom getting in the way of seeing my point."

Zelda frowned at Link. "What _is _your point then, Link?"

Link leaned towards Zelda again. "What I'm saying is that you should try anyway. 'It's better to try than not to try at all'. You've heard that one before, right? If you try and she does disregard your words, then you'd know that it's Samus that needs to sort through things!"

Link leaned away from Zelda, a smirk appearing on his features. "And should she actually ignore your words, then you're just going to have to suck in your stomach and prove to her that you mean it! Sometimes, you gotta fight for your friendship! Though…"

Link closed his eyes, his smirk widening. "Knowing Samus, you probably wouldn't have to. She's a lot more forgiving and understanding than you give her credit for."

Zelda's eyes widened. She looked down at her lap, registering what Link had said. 'Try…'

"I'm going to the kitchen to make myself some tea. Does anybody else want anything?"

Zelda turned around and stared at a now standing Samus. Samus glanced at her briefly (Zelda's action caught her attention) and walked away from the couch, towards the kitchen.

Zelda's eyes followed her all the way into the kitchen, and when Samus disappeared from sight, she looked down at her lap, thoughts swirling in her head. 'Should I…? But what if…? I don't know… She might…'

"Zelda."

Zelda looked back up and found herself looking at Link. Link smiled.

"Just do it."

Zelda clasped her hands in her lap together nervously. She glanced down uncertainly.

'It's better to try than not to try at all…'

She looked back up at Link, determination burning in her eyes. "I'll do it."

She nodded at Link and walked to the kitchen. She stood in the door frame leading into the kitchen and stared straight at the back of Samus. She watched as she leaned on the counter and glanced at her soon to be ready cup of tea. Zelda took a tentative step into the kitchen, and just as she did, Samus stiffened. Zelda watched as Samus whipped around and widen her eyes, realizing who it was.

"Oh… It's Zelda."

Zelda gave a coy smile. "Hi."

Samus's poise visibly relaxed, but she turned to her tea and absentmindedly stirred it after mumbling, "Hey."

Zelda's smile fell from her face. She stared at Samus and walked to the refrigerator next to Samus. She opened it and bent down as if to she all the contents in the fridge, but kept her eyes on Samus. Samus took her tea and moved it to the counter across from her, and then continued to stir. Zelda scowled and grabbed a water bottle. She closed the fridge and faced Samus. Samus glanced at Zelda before grabbing her tea and started out the kitchen.

"Samus."

Samus stopped and lightly gripped her cup. She turned around and stared at Zelda blankly.

"Yes?"

Zelda glanced down. "I… want to apologize."

Samus's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that…

"I… When I confronted you in the halls, I didn't mean to seem jealous or any other emotion like that. I really was just trying to stop my vision from happening… I thought that if you two break up, then your severed connection with Marth might prevent his death…"

Zelda paused, leaving room for any questions. When Samus didn't respond, she continued.

"…That's also why I stayed clear from you. After that vision and… after Marth told me that he didn't plan to stop hanging out with you, I wanted to stay away from you so I wouldn't… so that I could maybe lessen the pain when Marth was to…"

Zelda trailed off. She could feel Samus's eyes boring into her, probably trying to decide whether or not she's sincere or not. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know it shouldn't excuse my behavior in the least bit but I wanted you to understand that and I that I don't have any ill feeling towards you!"

"I understand."

Zelda gasped quietly and looked up at Samus.

A thin smirk appeared on her face as her eyes met Zelda's. Samus sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I…completely understand that. Given the emotional _shit _I'm going through, I find it hard not to. So many depressing feelings and thoughts; I thought I would never be feeling these emotions I now that I have, I wish that I could have been spared…"

Samus trailed off and looked into her cup, a bitter smirk now on her face. "I can just say I understand your motives, and I forgive you, Zelda."

Samus looked at the princess and smiled warmly. Zelda returned her smile with a small, yet heartfelt smile of her own. Zelda looked down as a light blush appeared on her face.

"I was really nervous trying to decide whether or not I should even attempt to confront you… If it wasn't for Link I was probably just going to keep silent…"

"Link, eh? I guess that Elfin Loser does have a little bit of usefulness."

Zelda looked up at her blonde companion. "Elfin Loser? That's a new one."

Samus smirked. "When you have a week with nothing to do, you kinda think up of this stuff."

Zelda nodded. "Well, I suppose. Still, wasn't it nice for Principal Master Hand to let us take as long of a break as we needed to to recuperate?"

"I know! That was really surprising!" Samus let out a short chuckle. "But seeing as how we decided to stay at Marth's place for the time being, Master Hand should be surprised if we take an extra long break, just to get over the fact that this was his place!" Samus and Zelda shared a laugh together.

After the funeral, the gang had decided to crash at Marth's place, simply because that it was the largest place that was in the city. Master Hand called the day after the funeral, saying that they could take time off however long they wanted, whether it be six days, or even six months. So far, a single week had passed by since the funeral.

Zelda and Samus walked out of the kitchen. As Samus walked on ahead, Zelda looked at the back of Link's head. Samus sat down on her seat, causing Link to look at her. Then Link looked over his shoulder, meeting eyes with Zelda. Zelda beamed at Link, and then nodded at him.

'_It's all good, Link.'_

Link grinned at her.

'_That's awesome, Zel!'_

Zelda nodded again and continued to the couch.

.-:_____:-.

"Are you serious?! _Zelda, _is the Owner of this World?!"

Elice nodded. "That's right, Marth. Princess Zelda of Hyrule is the chosen owner of this world."

Marth stared at his sister, his shock evident. He placed a hand on his forehead. "Wow… Zelda is the Owner of this World… That's incredible…"

Elice smiled. "Well, yes it is. Do you see why it is difficult to get in touch with her?"

Marth looked at Elice. "No. Why would it be so difficult?"

"That is because she is in the World of the Living. Only through the power of the goddesses may any spirit from the World of the Living come into this world. And we cannot contact the goddesses from here."

Marth let out a contemplating noise as he closed his eyes. "Only through the power of the goddesses, ne…?"

Elice watched her brother curiously. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

Marth mumbled lowly. Elice only caught him say, "Zelda… swords… goddesses… holy power… three…"

Suddenly, Marth's eyes snapped open. "Elice, isn't the Triforce in the shape of a triangle?!"

Elice blinked. "Y-yes…"

"What are the positions of each individual power of the Triforce?"

"Let's see…" Elice looked up in thought.

"The Triforce of Power is on the top, the Triforce of Courage is on the right and the Triforce of Wisdom is on the left, I believe…"

Elice looked at her brother, just as he unsheathed his blade. Her eyes widened as he twirled his sword into the air. He held his sword diagonally; the hilt in the air and the tip of the blade pointing to the left.

"Marth?! What are you doing?!"

Marth mumbled, "I hope my friends brought their swords with them wherever they are…"

.-:_____:-.

"Who the hell cares if your head is in the way of my flying projectiles?! Those letters are important and I need to find them!!"

"I care if my head is in the way of your damn luggage!! I would think my head, which _keeps me __**alive**_, is more important than some letters that you were stupid enough to misplace, even though they are oh-so-important to you!"

"I did _not _misplace my letters!! I know I put them in my bag!!"

"Then where are they?!"

"I don't know!! I would have found them by now if you hadn't interrupted my search, _Ike._"

"Oh! So now it's my fault that your letters yet, Roy?!"

"Hell yeah it is!! I wasted precious time fighting with you when I could have been looking for my letters!!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been throwing your crap all over me, I wouldn't have had to com-"

"Oh my god just SHUT UP!!!"

Ike and Roy turned from each other and glared at the person who interrupted their argument. They found themselves glaring right at a glowering Peach.

Peach pointed straight at them. "You two are driving me insane!! Who could think with all that noise you two are making?!"

Roy snorted. "We wouldn't be driving you insane if Ike hadn't complained…"

Ike glared at Roy. "I wouldn't have complained if you hadn't thrown nearly all of your luggage at me."

Peach stepped in between Ike and Roy. "NO!! You are not starting this again!! You two are men, so take care of it like them!! Go outside and fight with your fists or something!! Just don't argue in here!!"

Roy and Ike glanced at each other, and then smirked.

"I'm game for that. I brought my sword and everything." Roy's smirk widened.

"I have my sword as well," Determination set in Ike's eyes.

Peach paled. "Wait… a sword fight? You two have your swords?!"

"I have mine, too!"

"That's nice, Link. You will not be participating in their dispute, though."

"Zelda told you, Link."

"Shut up, Samus!"

Peach shook her head. "Nobody will be fighting! I don't even know what I was thinking suggesting that!!"

Roy grinned mischievously. "But we'll be taking all this 'noise' outside. Isn't that what you wanted, Peach?"

Peach gave Roy an incredulous stare. "Y-you…!"

Roy chuckled heartily. He then looked at Ike, just as the blue haired swordsman revealed a long, golden blade. Ike carried the sword by its black hilt, and placed the blade of his sword, Ragnell, on his shoulder. He glanced at Roy.

"Ready?"

Roy smirked then glanced at Link. "Last chance, Link. You comin' or not?"

Link blinked at Roy then looked at Zelda. He gave her a pleading look. "Zel…"

Zelda frowned before sighing. "…Fine, Link. Go and enjoy yourself, or whatever." She waved her hand dismissively.

Link grinned excitedly. "Thanks, Zelda!" He hopped over the couch and sprinted to the dining area. He walked behind the table and picked up a blue sheath with golden designs decorated all over it. He strapped the sheath to his back and pulled out his sword. The silver blade of the Master Sword glinted as he twirled it loosely in his left hand. He smirked at Roy and Ike.

"Ready!"

"Ah!"

Link and Ike blinked at Roy as a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"I-I forgot to get out my sword!"

Ike gave Roy a deadpan look. "Then get it out, Roy."

Roy nodded and bent down in his bag. "Let's see…"

Ike rolled his eyes as Link came up to him. "How hard can it be to find a sword?!" Link grinned sheepishly.

.-:_____:-.

Marth closed his eyes in concentration.

Slowly, his sword started to glow. And as his sword glowed, a faint, blue light outlined his shape.

Elice took a step back in surprise. 'Oh wow… That's what he thought about…'

.-:_____:-.

Peach bent down next to Roy. "Surely you didn't misplace your sword too…?"

"I-I don't think so… I know I had it with me…"

Ike let out a loud sigh and Link shook his head.

"You know, you used to be very organized. In fact you were so organized, you gave Marth a run for his money when it came to organization. I guess you lost that with your growth spurt huh, Roy?"

"Shut up, Link!! I don't need your unnecessary comments!!"

Link chuckled and glanced at Ike. Link gave Ike a puzzled look.

"Ike? You alright?"

Everybody turned to the blue haired swordsman curiously. Their curiosity rose as they watched Ike tremble slightly. His eyes were wide and his poise was slightly slouched, but stiff.

He looked like he was struggling against something.

"Ike?" Peach stood and took a step towards him. Just as she did, Ike slowly lifted his sword of his shoulder. He stiffly held his sword out in front of him, the tip of the blade in the air and the bottom of its hilt pointing downward to the left.

A faint red light outlined him.

Then, Link's eyes widened. He slowly lifted the Master Sword and held it out next to the Ragnell horizontally, the hilt of the sword on the left and the tip of his blade pointing to the right. The tip of the Master Sword touched the hilt of Ike's sword.

And then, a faint green light outlined Link.

Suddenly, the faint lights surrounding them brightened. The lights started to concentrate on Ike and Link's chest. They flew to the hilts of the sword and lingered there.

Then, the red light traveled up the Ragnell, and when it reached the tip, a bright red flash erupted.

After that, a blue streak trailed down. It stopped at the hilt of the Master Sword and it flashed a bright blue light.

Then, the green light streaked across the blade of the Master Sword and let out a bright green flash of light upon reaching the hilt.

Zelda's eyes widened. 'Th-that's almost like the Triforce…!" Zelda stood up, her eyes displaying her surprise.

Suddenly, she stiffened. A small golden circle formed around her pupils. A golden light began to flow out of her body and flowed in the middle of the three bright lights. Zelda watched as the golden light disappeared once it went through the middle, and into…

'White…ness? That couldn't be that world could it…?' Zelda's eyes drooped and her body swayed. Her vision blurred but she could still saw the golden light stop flowing out of her. She barely saw Ike and Link stumble to the ground out of their positions. Zelda faintly heard Peach's voice cry out to Ike and Link.

Zelda's eyes clouded and she fell backwards. The last thing she saw was a faint image of Samus's panicked face.

.-:_____:-.

Marth fell to his knees in exhaustion. He felt his sister kneel next to him and place and a hand on his back and chest.

"Are you alright, Marth?" Elice's voice whispered.

Marth nodded numbly. "I am fine, sister."

A golden flash of light erupted in front of the siblings. Both looked up and shielded their eyes.

The light slowly faded and when it was completely gone, Marth's eyes widened.

"Z-Zelda…"

In front of them was the Princess of Hyrule in all of her glory. There she stood, her poise straight, her chin high and her ocean blue eyes downcast, obscuring their view of them. She wore a long, flowing dress that had a purple top and the bottom was white with decorative stitching on the near bottom and hem of the dress. On her waist was a golden and bejeweled belt that bore a beautiful tapestry from her land. Her arms were covered by long white gloves that covered up all the way to the middle of her bicep. On her shoulders were golden shoulder pads that covered the rest of her arms. Her hair was still in its normal hair style; a lock of chestnut colored hair framed each side of her lightly tanned face and the rest of her hair flowed behind her in a braid. And what would be bangs were kept back by her golden crown that symbolized her reign as Princess of Hyrule.

Slowly, Marth stood up with his sister, never taking his eyes of her. Zelda then looked up at Marth. A smile overflowing with mystery fluttered onto her face as the small golden circle around her pupils seemed to glow. Her lips opened and her voice rang out,

"Welcome, Prince Marth, to the World Between Worlds. I am Zelda, the Owner of this World."

* * *

**It. Is. Finally. DONE!!!**

**Oh my goodness, it was so hard getting Chapter 7 done! With all the tests, writers' blocks, Word problems, and such... I just couldn't see the light of day with this one! And even then, I do not like this chapter in the slightest. I introduced so much stuff in this Chapter, it's bound to be confusing. Hopefully I can clear up any confusions, but... I just need reviews to tell me what y'all don't get and I can try to clear it up in the next Chapter. (--- Usual Plead!)**

**Speaking of reviews, I got a lovely review from TaylorandEllie and I got instantly inspired. Thanks so much, that review made my day when I got it!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter!**


	14. Flashback 7

_**Disclamer: No part of Super Smash Bros. belongs to me. I'm pretty sure it still wouldn't if this was a parallel universe... (-- Ignore that)**_

* * *

"_Damn it! This stack of books just never seems to end!"_

"_I'm sure if you were to go faster it might-"_

"_Shut up! I don't need your damn sarcastic comments right now!! What the hell am I doing here anyway?! I don't even like books!!"_

_Marth gave a sheepish smile as he looked over his shoulder at his acquaintance. "You didn't have to come, Samus. I'm sure the guys would have enjoyed your company at lunch."_

_Samus glared at Marth as she shelved a book. "And _why _would I want to do that? That prissy gal pal of yours would just pester me to no end…!"_

_Marth chuckled. "Of course she would." Samus glared at him harder._

_Exactly one week had passed from when Samus joined Marth and his friends at their table. That day, Samus only paid attention to Marth. During the past week, everybody saw how Samus would _only _pay attention to Marth. Though Marth was fine with it, nobody else was. (Although Peach might have been.) It was especially the case when Link, Zelda, and Peach noticed that their time with the prince was dwindling, and rather quickly._

_They only got to see him at lunch and, only every once and a while, in the hallways. Samus managed to occupy nearly his all of his free time, causing the three to only get to see him at lunch unless he had Student Council duties, which he had today. And, of course, Samus went with him out of the sheer fact for not wanting to be left with them._

_Samus sighed as she slid another book into the shelf. "This whole Student Council thing sounds kind of stupid, Lowell. What's the point of having the 'most important' students do the teachers dirty work?"_

_Marth raised an eyebrow. "Surely you didn't expect it to be all fun and games?"_

"_You're in a sarcastic mood today."_

_Marth smirked and shelved another book. "We don't just do the activities the teachers don't feel like doing. The Student Council helps regulate and promote school and club activities…" He glanced back at Samus, "And we also help decide who can be permitted in Super Smash Bros. High."_

_Samus turned her body to look at Marth with her surprise evident. "Wow! Are you serious??"_

_Marth nodded as he looked away to shelf another book. "Of course, we don't do the actual deciding. All we do is get the papers about the potential students, read them over, and select those with the most potential. Principal Master Hand and Assistant Principal Crazy Hand are the ones who make the final calls and cuts."_

_Samus smirked. "Huh. I guess you guys do have importance."_

_Marth smirked as well. "Look who's being sarcastic now."_

_Samus's smirk grew as she shelved another book. The two continued to work in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. But slowly, the comfort in the air began to tense. Marth frowned as the tension became strong enough for him to recognize. He looked behind him at Samus and felt his frown deepen as he watched Samus scowl darkly at the shelf. Suddenly, Samus gripped one of her books. With a grunt, she slammed the book in the shelf. Marth almost jumped from the loud noise it made._

_Samus let out an exasperated sigh. "You know what?! Screw this! Nobody likes shelving books anyway! Especially when the stupid stack doesn't get any damn smaller!!" She then turned on her heel and sat at a table. She slammed her stack of books on the table and pouted after propping her head up on the table with her hand._

_Marth smiled coyly. He raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay, Samus?" _

_Samus grunted in response. Marth sighed and shook his head then proceeded to shelve more books. It wasn't too long, though, before he was stopped._

"…_Hey, Marth."_

_Marth glanced at Samus. "Yes?"_

"……_Just what the hell made you guys chose me? In normal schools, officials wouldn't even consider letting me in their school. I have no records, no birth certificate, nothing! Hell," she glared up at Marth and jabbed her thumb on her chest, "I've killed people!! I've killed so many important authority figures, common citizens, even innocent bystanders!!! I'm a damned bounty hunter!!! What could have went through your minds for you guys to chose me?!?!"_

_Marth stared at Samus. Her face perfectly described her anger and just as perfectly, her eyes displayed her troubled thoughts. Marth closed his eyes slowly and let his body lean on the bookshelf. He crossed his arms over his chest, holding the few books he had left to shelf in place. He carefully thought about his next words, knowing that one wrong word or phrase would probably cause Samus to turn her back on the school. Marth sighed before looking at Samus and giving her a gentle smile._

"_Do you remember when we had out first conversation together? I told you, 'This high school isn't what you make it out to be.' Remember that?" _

_When Samus nodded, Marth continued. "What I said pertains to that. This school is full of people who have taken lives. This isn't an ordinary high school."_

_Samus's eyes widened. "Wh-what…?"_

"…_When we choose those to be selected, we have to choose who looks to be the best of the best. Those who are the best in piloting, or those who are best in martial arts, and those who are the finest in wielding a sword are all selected to be considered part of this school. Often…to become one of the best, deaths of other people is inevitable." Marth's gentle smile grew. _

"_Because of what you do got you a spot in this school. Not the reasons behind your murders."_

_Samus stared at Marth as his words slowly registered. Her lips twitched upwards slightly as she lowered her head._

"…_I don't think I like that." She chuckled lightly. "I mean seriously. They picked up a screwed up girl. A girl who's been screwed with since she was little." Samus shook her head as she put a palm to her forehead. "Really. She lost her parents to a Space Pirate attack when she was only three. She was taken in by the Chozo, infused with their DNA, and was trained to be a killer…" _

_She knew that the words flowing through her lips were her past, but she could care less. "She even blew up her own home planet after a while. She became stranded, alone, and broken… Soon, a man she thought to be her savior picked her up off the streets. He raised her and brought up a bounty hunter. She thought she was in love with him…but that man caused all the faults that she saw in herself. He was able to make all that hell she went through up until then seem like nothing, and made her live through hell with him." _

_Samus looked up at Marth. Marth felt himself gasp as their eyes met. _

_Samus's icy eyes pricked with tears as a bitter smirk found its way on her face. "Quite a girl, huh?"_

_Marth closed his eyes as his heart dropped. Samus definitely didn't look good in tears. Samus had always been so strong-willed. Seeing her like that… Marth just knew he didn't want Samus to look like that ever. 'Funny how I would have never thought of her this way up until a week ago,' Marth laughed inwardly._

_Marth leaned his head on the bookshelf and gave Samus the warmest smile he could muster. "Quite a girl, indeed."_

_Samus's eyes widened. Marth closed his eyes in thought, yet never let his smile waver. "…You can't let your past get to you like that. Pain and hardships are supposed to help you grow as a person, not to tear you down. The more you wallow and pity on yourself, the more you'll succumb to your inner darkness." Marth looked down, a now bitter smile on his face. "And trust me; you do not want that to happen. Slowly, you become a twisted person. Your morals and values no longer apply to you… You wouldn't even recognize yourself anymore……" Marth trailed off and stared at Samus. _

_Samus broke her stare with Marth and looked down. She knew what he said was true. But that one question still plagued her mind… _

_Suddenly she felt a hand pat down on to her head. She flinched slightly from the touch. When the hand didn't remove itself, Samus hesitantly looked up straight into the eyes of Marth…and at his rather bored expression._

_Marth leaned his body over, his face right in front of hers. Samus instinctively tried to move her head back but Marth's hand kept her head in place. Marth tilted his head and his bored look slightly intensified. _

"_I know what you were thinking. 'How does he know this stuff?' or 'how does he know that this does affect me?', right?"_

_Samus's eyes widened in surprise. That was exactly what her train of thought was! Before she could question Marth, she felt her head begin to bob side to side. Samus then let out a noise in protest, knowing Marth's hand was moving her head. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you before it goes through your head? We. Are. _Alike._"_

_Suddenly, Samus's head stopped moving. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her way out of the slight dizzy spell she had. Before Samus could fully recover, she felt something hard lean onto her forehead. Her eyes opened and looked straight into Marth's eyes that seemed to be closer than usual…_

'_Ah… His forehead is on mine…' Samus thought slowly. _

_Marth's bored expression disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile. Samus felt her heart skip a beat. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, getting rid of the feeling. She slowly opened her eyes, and as she did so, Marth spoke,_

"_I have already been through what you are going through currently. Of course I know that what I say directly affects you."_

_Marth stared at Samus for a little bit before leaning away from Samus. He straightened his poise and smiled down at her._

"_So don't let yourself fall, okay?" His head tilted slightly, "I know it won't be so easy, but give it your all…" Marth lightly patted Samus's head, "And I can promise you I will be there for you every step of the way. Okay?"_

_Samus glanced down. Her fists clenched as she felt the slightest bit of heat rose to her cheeks and her heart pound frantically in her chest. She looked back up at Marth, a small smirk playing on her lips. Samus then gave Marth a grin that nearly split her face in two._

"_Okay!"_

_It was Marth's turn to feel heat rise to his cheeks. He removed his hand from Samus's head and tried to cover his furious blush. Samus stared at him, her grin fading into a curious smile. Despite his attempt, Marth's blush was quite noticeable. Samus rose from her chair and removed Marth's hand from his face, taking in the blush. She scowled as she placed a hand on Marth's head, not even noticing the way his blush intensified._

"_Are you alright, Lowell? You're kinda red in the face."_

_Marth gave a dull glare and a small pout. "How terribly cliché of you to say that…"_

"_What?"_

_Marth shook his head and backed away from Samus. He gave a small smile, "Nothing. I'm fine, Samus."_

_Samus's frown deepened but she shrugged. "Whatever you sa-"_

_RIIIIIIING!!!!!_

_Samus looked up at the ceiling with a scowl. "Great. Lunch is over." The sound of an object meeting wood caused her to look down again. She watched as Marth slid in his final book before turning and meeting her gaze. A small smirk formed on his lips as he swept his hands across each other, ridding the dust from them. _

"_Well, that's it for my stack of books. I'll be taking my leave now, unless," Marth paused as he slid his backpack on, "you want me to stay and help you finish up." It was more of a question than a statement._

_Samus smirked as she put a hand on her stack of books. "Nah. I've got this down. I'll try to stop complaining about my work and get it done." She nodded at him, her smirk growing._

_Marth smiled and returned her nod. "Alright then. I'll see you later, Samus." _

_Samus watched as Marth walked past her in a beeline towards the library doors. Once he made it to the doors, Samus looked down at her stack of books. With an inaudible sigh, she lifted her books into her arms._

"…_Samus."_

_Samus turned to the voice and found herself looking at Marth. She raised an eyebrow as she realized he was still here. _

"_You…I…"_

_Though his back was turned to her, she could still tell that his head was lowered as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say. He sighed and lifted his head, a sign of resolve._

"_You know… I wish I could see your smile more often. You have a beautiful smile, Samus."_

_Samus stopped breathing. Her lips parted as her jaw dropped slightly. Though she watched Marth nod and disappear through the doors in a hurry, her shock prevented her from processing his actions._

_Her shock caused her to drop her books, scattering them on the floor and out of order._

_------Omake: A little while later…------_

_As lunch ended, the time to get to class proceeded like any other day. _

_Link, Peach, and Zelda walked to their next class while finishing up their previous conversation from lunch._

_As their conversation led to something rather funny and caused them to laugh out loud, Peach glanced out from the corner of her eye and spotted a certain prince walking down the hall in a surprisingly fast pace. Regardless, Peach raised a hand and waved at him._

"_MAAAAARRTH!!!"_

_Link and Zelda turned toward Marth as he looked up and spotted them. It was then they noticed Marth's hand obscured their view of all of his face, simply because his hand was pressed on his face._

_As Marth quickened his pace to meet up with them and dropped his hand from his face, it was easy to figure out why._

_Link raised an eyebrow as Marth greeted them. Slowly, Link shifted his weight to one side and placed a hand on his hip. With his eyebrow still raised, he spoke,_

"_Marth? Why are you blushing so hard?"_

_Indeed, there was a mad blush spread across his ivory-skinned face._

_Marth's blush intensified (if possible) as he glared down at Link. He used his arm to try and cover his blush._

"_Who said I was blushing??!!" Marth shouted in protest. Link opened his mouth to respond._

_Marth wasn't done. "I'm not blushing!!!!"_

"_Even if I was blushing, I wouldn't say why!!!!"_

"_It's most certainly not because of Samus!!!!"_

"_NO, I was NOT with Samus!!! This has nothing to do with her!!!!"_

"_Why don't you guys just shut the hell up and get to class!!! Worry about your own damn problems!!!"_

"_I am not blushing!!!!!!!"_

_And with that, Marth dashed down the hall, leaving a very startled Link, Zelda, and Peach._

_Link's shoulders sagged as he let his body droop forward. _

"…_He does know that he led a one-sided argument by himself right…?"_

_Zelda glanced at Link. "I don't think so. He was too embarrassed to care or notice."_

_Peach let a small smile grace her round features. "Well, how sweet is that!! I think Peach saw something she liked!"_

_Link and Zelda looked at her. "What?"_

_Peach swayed her hips as she continued down the hall. "Nothing! La lala lala la~"_

_Link and Zelda's eyes narrowed and their jaws fell slightly as they watched the now whimsical Peach sing and dance down the hallway._

_Zelda smiled at Link sheepishly. "I would say that both Peach and Marth are acting kind of off, but something like that is oddly normal for Peach."_

_Link gave a half-hearted smirk. "Damn straight."_

_The two Hylians exchanged looks and smiles before continuing down the hallway in their comfortable silence._

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback 7 is done...!

**_That little bit of Samus's past will be explained in more detail later, and when it is explained, it might be a little different from what is canon. But it won't be too far off. ^^_**

**_Did ya like it? Usual plead: Tell me in a review!_**

**_Ah! I almost forgot! I cleaned up my story a little bit (seeing as some of the stuff got deleted in it...) I know I probaly missed quite a bit of stuff, after all it is my story so I would know what should be there, but hopefully I fixed most of it!_**


End file.
